


The Siren’s Song

by hypnoscissorsghostnerd



Series: Siren’s Song [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Assassination, Blood and Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Interrogation, Love Triangles, Plot, Porn With Plot, Sirens, Slow Burn, Stalking, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 50,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoscissorsghostnerd/pseuds/hypnoscissorsghostnerd
Summary: You’re an assassin with a deadly voice. You sing your targets to sleep before taking their life.You’re not completely morally misguided; You take from the rich, give to the poor. One fateful night, an unknown employer gives you the money to take down a certain commander in none other than the organization known as “Overwatch”; you can’t pass up the opportunity to show the world that there is no room for corrupt people in your territory.Your friends on the streets will eat for weeks if you succeed.





	1. Robin Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Find me on tumblr @ hypnoscissorsghostnerd ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Just the name “Overwatch” was like bile in your throat.They hide behind the name “hero” just to get all the glory when the rugrats in the streets were ignored, dirty, and starving.

That’s why you do what you do.

Take from the rich, give to the poor.

Your moral lines began to blur after a huge sum of money was dropped in your lap when you were barely fifteen. Word about your talent with a blade spread like wildfire among shady characters. It suddenly became easier to steal from the rich. They can’t spend all their money if they were six feet in the ground.

So when a man approached you in a seedy nightclub and slid a backpack under your feet with thousands in cold, hard cash with the target’s name on a torn piece of a band poster, you didn’t give it a second thought. Your little family on the streets can finally get new socks and shoes. And perhaps stay in a hotel for some food and a hot shower.

‘G A B R I E L R E Y E S’

You immediately recognized the name.

That stupid brooding commander on every fucking newscast next to Mr. Brightside beaming in his flamboyant blue coat, greedily sucking in the fame and money for sitting on their asses at home. Cozy, safe, spoiled, unfamiliar with the pang of hunger.

Your employer disappeared into the crowd of horny people grinding on each other to the music. You casually drop the paper in the shot of whiskey before tossing it back. You sling the backpack over your shoulder, tip the bartender, and saunter out the nightclub.

* * *

The motel owner barely glanced up from his digital crossword puzzle behind the counter as you walked in with a heavy backpack with questionable contents.

“Dan,” you greeted. The old man grunts, his heavy belly flexing as his diaphragm fought to make the sound.

You go into the furthest corner on the second floor where you had no neighbors. The money you gave Dan when you arrived a week ago ensured that. The carpets were heavily stained and the sheets questionable, but wasn’t nearly as bad as sleeping under a noisy bridge on some scrap metal, listening to some hobos go at it twenty feet away from you.

You turn on the old plasma T.V. across the creaky bed. A pretty blonde with a smile brighter than the sun chirped in a sickening high-pitched voice. You sucked it up; she’s the least of your problems right now.

“—Commander Gabriel Reyes has declined to answer to these allegations,” she sang. “But I think I speak for all of us when I say we’re so honored and excited to host Commander Reyes and his team as they pass through our humble town.”

The motel offered a safe where you kept your weapons.

A pair of thick blades rest inside the safe. Each blade was about a foot long and it hand a handle that looped around your fingers. There was a trigger that if you pulled once, your blade clicked back into plasma guns. It always left a satisfying blue residue that you discovered the hard way was slightly corrosive. Reloading it was easy; the nuclear waste that was left behind from their wonderful military was never ending.

“—sources confirm they’ll be staying at the Golden Lion Suites, drawing a crowd of both reporters and fans anticipating their leave. The true intentions behind their visit remain—”

The backpack replaced the blades as you clipped them to your hips. You took two piles of cash and tucked them in your bag around your hips, resting safely on your lower back. Extra ammo went in there, too. You coughed loudly as you closed the safe, masking the sound of the click.

“—about you, young man? Why are you here?” You glance at the screen. The camera moved from the beaming reporter to a young teen. He was like a deer in headlights as the camera was shoved in his face.

“I-I’m just a huge fat—I mean, fan—of Overwatch!” he stammers. His face flushes, unable to stop grinning at the camera. “I want to join up when I become of age!”

“What an ambitious dream!” The camera pans back to the girl. You turn away, avoiding being blinded by her teeth. They were unnaturally perfect. They had to be fake. “As you can see, the clamor isn’t going to die down anytime soon, so we can anticipate some heavy traffic. Plan your commute—”

In the closet were some jackets and, in the back, an animal mask that doubled as armor. Though the material was made of black metal, it was rather lightweight. It had a short snout but it strangely resembled a fox as it’s empty eyes stared back at you. You turn the metal so the concave part of the mask greeted you grimly.

As you placed it on your face, you sighed as the familiar cool metal embraced your head. The mask came to life with a slight whirr upon contact. The slits for your eyes glowed dimly, providing night vision if needed.

Pressing a button on your left temple, you turned off the mask to preserve power.

You remembered to put the “Do Not Disturb” tag on the door before turning out all the lights. You let the T.V. run to make it seem like you were going to fall asleep watching it. Quietly, you slip out the window and slide your way down the wall.

Your armored boots barely made a sound as it made impact on the grass. You quickly make your way through the shadows, knowing exactly where “Gabriel Reyes” will be sleeping at tonight.


	2. Damn Cowboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, exactly 1,111 words and it's only chapter two! Whoops. Grab some tea, get comfy, and enjoy!

Gloved fingers slipped into the little crevices on the side of the Golden Lion Suites, silently pulling your body up toward the next ledge. You peered through to see agents sleeping, their Overwatch uniforms often carelessly thrown to the ground.

You exhale as you exerted your arms to pull you to the next ledge, pushing your toes haphazardly against a loose curve to give you just enough of a leap to catch the windowsill nearly three feet above your head.

You kept this pace up until you hit the roof. You skittered across to find the air duct that was undoubtedly connected to all of the rooms. You flick the metal to make it ring. The results were just what you had hoped; it reverberated for an extended period of time. If it wasn’t connected to all of the rooms, it was definitely conjoined to a majority of it.

You turn on your mask with the button on your left temple. The night vision came to life. You clicked it again and the jaws of metal opened up as though it were the mask’s maw, only to reveal your lips and a part of your cheeks. Carefully you lean down and slowly inhale, collecting as much air into your diaphragm before you began.

A gentle melody spilled from your lips. Soft and soothing, the melody started off low. It lilted and swayed like water going through a lonely stream. You could hear bodies thudding below as people collapsed in sleep. There was a sudden bustle; agents becoming aware of the ambush but you calmly continued the melody.

A couple more thuds and the melody picked up. Your lips parted a little more to provide better ambience. The notes went higher and higher until the melody trilled, grabbing the attention of the alert agents whether they willed it or not.

All was suddenly silent as the last of the melody lingered off your lips. You smiled as you clicked the button, the mask closing around your mouth. You stood up straight, rolling your shoulders from hunching into the air vent.

You turned to see the door to the roof. You slip through it and casually walk down the steps as though you were a resident taking a nightly stroll through the hotel. When you reach the top floor and into the lush carpeted hallway, the scene was almost welcoming to you.

A couple of the doors were open where agents started to alert each other, but their bodies were nothing more than door stoppers now. You casually walked your way past snoozing bodies. It was never a good idea to kill everyone; making them live with the shame of falling asleep on the job was much more satisfying.

The end of the hallway was the penthouse room, blocked by an elderly cleaning lady who slumped against her cart. You slipped a hundred in her apron from the wad of cash in your bag as an apology as you stepped over her slumbering form.

Triumphantly, you grab your blades and rip the lock off the door. With a swift kick, it buckles but manages to stay on its hinges. The night vision did well to illuminate the dark room.

With a smile under your mask, you step in confidently, your blades ready. The weighted door closes behind you. There was nothing to latch with anymore so you hear the door bounce before it rests closed.

Suddenly, the lights clicked on. It briefly blinded you as your night vision made it seem like you were staring right into that reporter’s bright grin again. You hiss through your teeth, holding in any sound that may give away who you are.

You fell to your knees as a heavy boot kicked you in the stomach. You gasp but manage to roll away, shaking the dazed feeling away. You glance up to see that the room was empty, untouched except for an unfamiliar man standing before you. You ignored the dull throb in your gut. You growled; How could you miss a crucial detail like this? Did they know you were coming?

The man looked silly in his ancient cowboy hat. The rest of his getup screamed “soldier”, which made you want to vomit. It was pampered boys like him who lived this cushy life with Overwatch while they spat on those who were too sick or high school dropouts that weren’t “good” enough to join their ranks.

“Didn’t even have to use my flashang to catch you off-guard,” a southern drawl came from the man. He lifted a pair of glowing earplugs. “Who knew all I had to do was get some fancy-lookin’ earplugs to counteract your attack, Siren?”

You didn’t speak. You simply snarled, a hissing sound escaping your curled tongue as you crouched for an attack. He raises his hands as though he were surrendering. Your eyes darted around for a second plan: Any signs of Reyes.

“Now, Miss Siren,” he takes a bold step toward you. “I don’t want no trouble. You didn’t kill anyone here tonight, we can take you back an’ talk this through.”

Your eyes followed a quarter-inch scuff in the carpet. Where did it lead to? Was it this cowboy’s? Where was Reyes?

“He ain’t here,” the cowboy says. You still don’t move but your eyes snap back to him; They knew you were coming. “Now let’s take it easy and--”

The carpet scuff was toward you. There was a closet to your left. A closet...!

“She knows!” the cowboy suddenly yelled.

You leap to the side and engage your blade. You hook it around your back as the person hiding in the closet attempts to ambush you. You felt meaty flesh as your fingers wrapped around a wrist, twisting it in front of you so your attacker was swung in front of you, on their knees, your blade at their neck and an arm twisted up behind their back.

It took you a moment for your eyes to focus, but your assailant was an odd-looking cyborg. Red tubes jutted out on his neck as you forced his head up with your blade. You couldn’t see his face past his voluminous raven hair.

“You’re quick,” the cowboy whistles. He pockets the earpieces but you noticed they were glowing brighter than earlier. He’d sent backup. You were out of time. You had to go.

“Why don’t we just get to know each other?” the man offers. You knew every trick in the book. Stalling was one of the oldest. You hold your position.

“Jesse, make her let me go!” the cyborg with an accent growls in your grasp. You narrowed your eyes, trying to pinpoint it. You had to figure out who they were at the very least. They’re going to be dead for botching your job.

“Now you’ve gone and ruined the fun,” the cowboy pouts. He crosses his burly arms across his chest, which seemed to puff up when he noticed you staring. “I’m Jesse McCree,” he adds with a wink.

“Jesse,” the cyborg grumbles angrily. “Now is not the time to flirt with this thing right now.”

Calling you a “thing” was a no-no. You pull his arm harder up his back, hearing metal give way from the motion and he flinches in your grasp. The weight shift made him press his neck harder against your blade, but he doesn’t whimper.

“That’s Genji you got in your hands,” Jesse McCree points to your captive. Your eyes dart around for more clues. Anything to get you out of this mess. 

You only had one plan. It wasn’t the best, but you had to try.

You began to hum a different melody, this one smoothly coming from your chest. Genji groans as he tries to pull away, but you press your blade tighter against his throat. You felt the fleshy part give way and the metal bite into a soft red tube. You couldn’t see, but the feeling was familiar; you are now drawing blood or whatever this monster bled.

“She will pop my tubes,” he warns, every syllable enunciated harshly. Jesse McCree raises his hands again.

“Now, let’s relax here,” he says smoothly. Your humming gets louder. The cyborg is suddenly affected; his body becomes limp and leans further into your blade. But he wasn’t who you were supposed to kill today.

You let his body flop hard on the ground. McCree clicks his tongue and lifts a lock of his hair from the side of his head. Much to your dismay, he still had earplugs in. He must’ve taken Genji’s to make you think you had the advantage. Sirens wailed in the distance.

You charged, desperate for a way out of this situation. McCree grabs but you dodge. He takes his gun and uses the barrel to deflect a blow from your blade. The other blade cocks back as you aim at his stomach to shoot. You underestimated his reflexes as he pushed your wrist in the nick of time so your blast hit the wall behind him. In this position, he trapped one hand with the blade using the barrel of his gun to pull you toward him and had your wrist encased in one large hand.

“Some say you look just as ugly as your crimes,” he spits. Mister Flirty-Nice-Cowboy was gone. You loved the bravado men showed when they faced death. “Sharp teeth, warted nose. A crooked, shit-eatin’ grin as you take the lives of good people!”

Oh how you wished you could tell him you were for the people, by the people. You just evenly distribute goods to the needy from the ones who don’t deserve it. And you knew for damn sure he had no more of a moral high ground than you. With this, you smirk.

You try to wrench your way out of his grasp, but he had you in a human knot. You had to give something up. You had to do something. Any distraction, any sound...

“Like the witch you are,” he continues. There was venom in his voice that made you want to claw out of your ears. He was wrong of your line of work.

“Cursing people to sleep and killing for your own wealth.”

Oh, if only he knew how many people you fed this week alone, how many slept in a bed for the first time in years, how many malnourished mothers whom you gave formula to so their babies wouldn’t starve.

You let out a huff of a laugh. He looks at you, eyes narrowed in confusion, and you bash your head into his. You felt the forehead of your mask make contact with his skull.

McCree shouts in pain but not before letting go of your wrist just long enough to grab your face. You hear hurried footsteps slam up the stairs. The familiar whirr of an elevator as reinforcements arrive.

His hand was like a python’s, gripping your mask with the intensity of an angry soldier. You try to pull away but his fingers began to cave in the temples of your mask. You couldn’t get out as you pulled again, but he pulled back with a growl. You hear the metal pop as his ferocious grip tightened. If you didn’t get out, he’d crush your skull. You’d get caught. Nobody will protect those in need.

With no other choice, you click an emergency button on your wrist and the mask releases from your face. Air sighed as the pressure between you and the mask was relieved.

You watch the larger man fall backwards, mask in hand. He falls on his back before sitting straight back up, staring at the mask before staring back up at you. You expected him to charge.

Instead, you watch with confusion as his eyes widen, his face relax and his jaw drop. You were stunned at his reaction, just as he was stunned when he fell.

“Holy shit,” he breathes.

Footsteps rumbled as reinforcements arrive. However, as armored men and women came in with guns at the ready, they saw a passed out cyborg, a broken window, and a stunned cowboy with a black, half-broken animal mask in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait to post this until the 12th, but I got a little too excited~! Thank you for all the hits and kudos already! I'm still pretty new here, so any advice or feedback is welcome!


	3. En Route

Dan sifted through the wad of cash you threw in his lap. He doesn’t look at the blood on your hands or mention the heavy smell of gunpowder on your clothes. He was much too indulged in the paper between his fingers.

It’s been a week since your infiltration at the Golden Lion Suites. You were pissed when you came home and you’ve been picking up jobs left and right, keeping yourself busy as you avoided your potentially angry employer.

You were just coming out of the shower when the news blabbed on about avoiding a particularly notorious route further south. It was overcome by bandits and the merciless Deadlock Gang was seen scouring the old road. Many people lost their lives, their loved ones, their precious cargo.

With just a towel around your overheated body, you plop down on the bed and pick up the remote. Maybe there’s something else on.

“—erwatch group was deployed to take care of these bandits so the roads would be safe again,” the reporter’s voice overlayed with blurry pictures of ships.

Did he say “Overwatch”? You wished you paid attention sooner. Your hand dropped, your finger lingering on the channel button.

They attempted to zoom in to the ships but the person who took the photo was shaking or the ship was going too fast. You assumed the latter as you squinted at the screen. How large were those ships compared to the buildings that were barely in the frames?

Those large drop ships weren’t just for commercial use.

“We’ve been told cameras are not allowed during this time,” the reporter’s voice drops. He sounds disgruntled or disappointed. “However, we have some images here from locals who have graciously submitted pictures for our use.”

The media always finds a loophole. Sometimes, they benefit you.

As the reporter bumbled on about Overwatch and how dangerous that route was, you begin planning out your next attack. This time, you knew you would succeed.

* * *

You hit up an old client for a ride south. He agreed to give you one of his smaller private planes. When you arrived at 0500, the plane was already stocked and ready to go. 

You settled in the cockpit, setting everything up from navigation to triple-checking your communications were incognito. You didn’t want to alert anyone you’re coming.

With a simple nod as a goodbye to the client you’re taking this plane from, you took off smoothly to Route 66. 

It only took about three hours to fly above the edge of Route 66 in Oklahoma. The landscape changed from crops and cities to dust and lack of vegetation. It was almost depressing to watch the scene change from life to deserted land.

Run-down and abandoned buildings littered the area. There was a dust cloud that covered your sights every once in a while and there was no sign of Overwatch or the Deadlock gang. It was eerily quiet down below. You simply hoped they didn’t have the upper hand again.

The sun was reaching high in the sky when you realized that the engine was beginning to overheat from flying directly under the sun. Luckily, the sunshine also loved to reflect the Overwatch flag pole they so graciously hoisted like a beacon for you. Perhaps they did know you were coming; this was much too convenient.

You find a good hiding spot for your plane on a stretch of desert. You anchor down behind the red clay mountains and make sure you have your ammunition and weapons on you. You scoured the cabinets and find a round canteen. You fill it using the one of the five gallons of fresh water hunkered down in the back. Just in case, you also packed a few protein bars in your side bag.

The heat was horrible on you as you trekked your way around the clay mountains. You tied your hair up so your neck didn’t feel so sticky. Your outfit was pressed close to your body so nothing would snag, but it was rather thick from a layer of fabric armor. It was supposed to also have climate-control but it did little to keep you cool. You had to remind yourself that it was still modest as you unzipped the top of your jacket, letting the dry, hot air attempt to air out your chest.

Out of habit, you try to pull your mask over your head and growled when you forgot, for the hundredth time, McCree broke it and took it. Reluctantly, you pull out a thin black bandana and tied it around your face. It didn’t provide much protection against the dusty air, but at this point, you convinced yourself it was nothing more than a comfort thing.

The boob sweat was the worst as you leaned just inside the mouth of a cave, heaving as the heat got to your mind. Your canteen was practically empty. You should’ve found a better water source than whatever’s dripping in this cave. It wasn’t poisonous, but it tasted metallic.

Metallic? In a red clay cave…?

You immediately covered your flaring nostrils and inhaled slowly as you make your way back out of the mouth of the cave, trying to silence your breaths. Metallic water meant someone was nearby, dumping and rinsing their canteens and armor. Your eyes widened with realization as you heard voices just on the other side. The heat must’ve distracted you.

“Are the traps set?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Male voices. One was gruff, the other was softer. The gruff one could be the leader. It could be Commander Reyes.

You readied your blades.

“You ready for a reunion?” the gruff voice barks out. There’s laughter in response.

“I ain’t lookin’ forward to it,” that stupid southern drawl replies. “But it’s gotta be done.”

You smirked; You’re glad he’s here. You can get your revenge on the man that ruined what was supposed to be a clean, easy job. You could pin him down and beat him to a pulp as you watch the life leave his eyes.

“Commander Reyes!” a young female’s voice exclaimed. Footsteps approached closer to where you stood. The young agent was close to you. Taking a cautious step back, you slid further into the cave.

“Report,” the deep voice was close. How many people are here now? Three? Four?

“A ship has been sighted further North,” she continues. She speaks with such gusto it made you sick to your stomach. You began to wonder if it’s the heat causing the nausea. “It’s unmarked and unidentified. Should we assume it’s Deadlock?”

“What did it look like?”

“Smaller, a private jet,” the agent says. Your mouth goes dry.

It was yours.

You felt like a fucking amateur. You didn’t even try to cover it up! Is this vengeful trip truly blinding you so much you’re making stupid ass mistakes like this?!

Now is not the time to dawdle. It was to focus: Take action. You ready yourself.

“Take some agents with you and show them,” the first voice commanded. “We will patrol it and detain whoever tries to get back into it. Make sure it’s clear before going in. We don’t know if it’s a trap set up by Deadlock.”

“Yes, Commander Reyes!”

You jerked back as you listened to the rushed footsteps of the agent, hurrying to carry out the order. Commander Reyes is here. “Jesse McCree” is also here. What an odd group, what an odd coincidence.

“Shouldn’t we go with her?” says Jesse McCree. His voice is faint and there’s zipping sounds; they must be camped just on the other side.

“We hunker down here,” the commander huffs. You hear a heavy sigh followed by some shuffling. “We know Deadlock will be passing through here.”

“You don’t know that for sure.”

“I don’t have time for your snappy comebacks, McCree,” Reyes snaps. There’s another sigh. “It’s too damn hot to argue. We will have to just wait.”

Looks like you do, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to the good part, guys! I know it's super slow-burn but it'll pick up from here. Thanks for all of your support so far!


	4. Arrested

Night had fallen and you’ve been smelling smoke for the past hour. A majority of the agents were gone, detaining your plane. As much as you hated not having shelter for the night, you knew that the going back to your plane wasn’t a viable option.

The cave cooled but the breeze still blew hot air. You scrunch up your face and deeply inhale behind the bandana. The dust in the cave caked your nostrils.

You waited patiently for the smoke to dwindle, a clear sign that nobody was awake to stoke nor feed it anymore. The temperature suddenly dropped as the clear night sky rolled the ground into darkness. You zip up your coat and stand to leave, dusting your butt and legs before stalking out.

You quietly peer from the side of the mountain to see three white tents surrounding a campfire. Your eyes darted around for clues, for a plan.

Nobody was at the fire. The lights in the tents were out. Besides the fading footsteps of the deployed agents, you concluded there were four other shoe prints. One had an uplifted heel with a drag of a spur pointing to the leftmost tent. It was definitely McCree’s. Larger, armored boots marched into the center tent. Smaller footprints divided off into McCree’s tent and the rightmost tent.

You could take out the one person to the right. It wasn’t a good idea to attack the leftmost tent as there were two people in there. You’d create too much of a ruckus taking them down together. You have to calm yourself, promising to return to the tent on the left before the night was over. McCree would be the dessert after the main course.

You creep around, back hunched in a stalking position as you unclip your blades from your hips. You exhale, trying to calm your nerves. The exhilaration before a hard kill always made you shake with excited anticipation.

The young female you heard earlier lay in her cot. She was dead asleep. You felt a sting of guilt as you watched her sleep peacefully. But it was her fault for giving into the pampered life and joining with one of the most corrupt organizations. It was her fault. She could’ve chosen any other job.

You weren’t planning to sing, but the guilt suddenly overcame you, wrapping its fingers around your stomach and squeezing you so you felt sick. You wanted to groan.

You knelt down next to her and stroke her hair. You begin to hum a gentle melody. You see her eyelids twitching from a dream slow down as you hum to her. You keep stroking her hair, smoothing her hair back. The eyes stop moving and her body goes into a deeper sleep. Your hum dwindles mid-song as you gently stroke a lock of hair away from her neck.

“Now you won’t feel a thing,” you whisper to her as you raise your blade. “Rest in peace. Perhaps in your afterlife you are free from corruption.”

The blade pierced the underside of the young girl’s jaw, straight up into her skull. Her brain didn’t even have time to react as her life quickly faded from her limbs. You stood, wiping off the blade on her blanket before leaving the tent. Your hands started shaking again.

“Stop,” you growl lightly to yourself, but your body doesn’t listen. You bite back another sound of frustration and turn back into the tent. You stand next to the corpse.

Gently, pull the blanket over the girl’s head. She looked like she was in a deep sleep, dreaming about boys and waking in her own bed. You leave without another trace, feeling a little better but your hands still shook.

You slowly approach the middle tent, already smelling like death. Just as you’d predicted, the large commander slept on the floor in boxer briefs with just a blanket under his back.

Gabriel Reyes was a large man. He was not only tall but every limb was like a tree trunk of muscle. His skin had a healthy glow and his beard was scruffy from a lack of access to a razor. He had a neatly trimmed hairdo that was currently messier than your own. Scars riddled his body, telling a story as your eyes wandered. You could also see the prominent bulge inside of those boxer briefs.

You felt yourself turn red as you snap your head away. What were you doing ogling your prey?! You’ve seen naked men time and time again. You’ve caught some in the shower, in the tub, even in the middle of sex. How is this any different? He wasn’t even aroused! You were just staring at a bulge of flaccid flesh—or so you tell yourself.

You exhale slowly as you approach his slumbering body. You contemplated a song, but he was lightly snoring and he didn’t even twitch in his sleep. You debate on playing it safe with even a hum, but you wanted to see him wake up with fear in his eyes as you watch it drain away into frozen pain.

You take your blade at his throat and prepare yourself. This was sweet kill but there was no way you could savor this longer than you already have. The long week of sleepless nights. The horrible nightmares of what could’ve been. The smug grin on his face on T.V. as if he knew he was taunting you.

A hand shot up and stopped your blow. Gabriel Reyes’ eyes were open and glaring at you full of fury. You jerk back, startled, but he gets up as you try to pull away. You keep pulling and pulling, but the super soldier was not going to let go. He came with you instead until your back hit the harsh metal pole keeping up the side of the tent.

He towered over you with a snarl that could frighten grown men. His body was a hair’s breadth away from yours. You could feel the heat radiating off of his body and the sheen of sweat plastered on his exposed skin.

“Big mistake coming here, Siren,” he growls. You don’t flinch. You glare back and stand your ground. You wiggle your heel behind you, looking for the weak point of the pole. “You brainwashed McCree and came after me for the second time.”

Brainwashed? What did he mean “brainwashed”?

“You’re coming with me,” he hisses quietly. The pole gives way ever so slightly under your heel. You found its weak spot.

Suddenly, you kick the pole behind you hard. The tent collapses and you let out a trill of a high note. Before you could start the melody, Reyes grabs your bandana and roughly shoves it into your mouth, effectively gagging you.

The tent falls on the both of you, but Reyes doesn’t let go of the makeshift gag. He keeps you pinned by your parted jaws, accidentally drooling on his hands as he grips the fabric tighter into your mouth.

You wrench away and start climbing out from underneath the tent. You spit out your bandana and it swings like a wet necklace as you crawl out from the fallen tent.

A cold barrel of a gun meets your forehead and a blade touches your throat. The gun clicks and the blade bites into your skin. You could feel a trickle of blood make its way down. You’re frozen in place.

“Easy, Genji,“ Jesse McCree says calmly. He’s smirking at you. Drool from Reyes’ assault dribbles down your chin. He eyes it suspiciously. You glare back. What was this guy’s deal?

“It’s revenge for cutting into me,” the owner of the sword speaks. The accent was finally familiar to you. It was Japanese. Not many Japanese people joined Overwatch. You kept note of that.

“Drop your weapons,” Reyes commands. He has a gun to your head, too. This seemed like overkill and you bite back a smile.

“Sing and yer dead,” McCree barks, but you look up into his eyes. A light pink dusts his cheeks.

You smirk and huff a small laugh as you drop your blades. They make a heavy thud as they embedded themselves in the dirt. As soon as they made impact, they were kicked away from you.

Reyes cuffs you and shoves you to the ground. You don’t make a sound as they take your weapons and Genji frisks you. He’s so aggressive your limbs leave the ground as his hands dip into any pocket and pat down every crevice of your outfit.

“No need to be so rough with a lady,” McCree suddenly says and Genji simply shoots him a glare.

“This isn’t a lady,” Genji groans. He leans over and reaches into your shirt, pulling out a hidden poison dart in a small compartment just inside your jacket. You push your butt up and succeed in grinding against his protected crotch. He jumps up away from you but has the plastic compartment that held the dart. You smile flirtatiously at him over your shoulder. He draws his katana.

“Don’t do that,” he points his blade at you. You roll your eyes and obediently lay in the dirt.

“Don’t be a wimp and finish the job,” Reyes barks, but before Genji could go back to frisking, McCree shoulders him out of the way .

“I _said_ don’t be so rough with a lady,” he says sternly. He was a lot more gentle, almost hesitant when he reached your butt and detached the bag from your lower backside.

They take your bag, your empty canteen, even your shoes.

They could have at least taken you out to dinner first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short! I put a lot more of my time and energy into the next one. While I edited this one, because of the nature and length of chapter 5, I realized there wasn’t much else I could add. Thanks again for all of the support, guys! (*´꒳`*)


	5. Interrogation Procedures

The cell they threw you in was a tiny cube of a room. It was only about 100 square feet with a latrine in one corner and a worn down slab of metal hanging from the wall as a bed. They gave you a scratchy thin blanket to use as a pillow or a blanket. You were surrounded by four walls and a floor completely made of cement. Bloodstains splattered the floor where someone had been executed before. There was no window so it was hard to tell when it was day or night. A sad little lamp struggled to illuminate the room, dangling haphazardly from wires above your head.

Assuming by the sharp pang of hunger, it’s been approximately three days since you were captured. You shudder on the slab of metal, wrapping the thin scratchy blanket over your shoulders. You cursed them under your breath.

They never gave you back your shoes. You were left in your black tank top that was underneath your jacket and the black pants. You chose thinner pants for your trip south so the thin fabric didn’t provide much protection against the poorly insulated cell.

The heavy metal door unlatched and you squinted as light poured into the room. A figure stood in the doorway, holding a rectangle. When your eyes finally adjusted, you saw that the rectangle was a tray of food. Not just any food; a delicious three-course meal with champagne in a flute.

“Ready to talk?” That fucking southern drawl again. You glare at the silhouette. You spit in his general direction.

“Suit yourself.”

The door slams coldly. The only thing that feeds you is the smell of the roast on that stupid tray.

You go back to staring at the wall and shivering in the cold. You let your mind go through the events at Route 66. How could you have prevented that?

It was no use wasting energy in getting angry over that day. You ponder over it, learning from every move they made and all of the mistakes you overlooked.

* * *

You were shaking.

The cold in your limbs was not only because of the lack of warmth, but your hunger was gnawing away at your stomach. No food meant your circulatory system wasn’t up to par, protecting your vital organs, so your toes and fingers were in a constant state of numbness. You wanted to stay strong, but there was no way you can die in here.

You had to get out and get the money out to those who need it. The kids who need to keep going to high school needed new backpacks at the very least. The single parents who were ignored on the streets needed the strength and a haircut to go to job interviews. You grit your teeth.

Every other day, a different interrogator would come in. They wore ski masks and clothes from head to toe, so you couldn’t decipher who they were. They warned you with what looked and hurt like a cattle prod that if you sang, one of their agents would zap you.

What a medieval method for such a high-end organization.

They often splashed you with cold water to wake you if you were asleep or point a gun at your head if you were awake. They would cuff you and start asking mundane questions.

“Who hired you?”

“Why are you targeting Gabriel Reyes?”

“Who is your commander?”

“What is your name?”

But you never gave in. You simply either stared back, often blinking slowly like you were bored or didn’t understand the language they spoke. Other times, you’d be more defiant and either spit in their face or trip them.

They learned to tie your feet together as you sat on the cold concrete floor. They would slap you around, jerk your collar and scream in your face. They would starve you and deprive you of everything until you talked.

Much to their dismay, you never did.

To keep you alive, they would force feed stale bread into your mouth. If you still refused or threw it up in defiance, they plugged your nose, tossed your head back, and forced you to drink a gooey, grimy substance they told you was a protein beverage. You were convinced they just blended the stale bread and whey protein powder by the way it tasted. But you’ve had worse in the streets.

However, at the end of the long week, Jesse McCree came to your door with another tray of delicacies. Instead of stubborn silence, your lips parted for the first time not in song, but to form words.

“Sit with me.”

At first, Jesse couldn’t believe his ears. Nobody has heard you talk, even when you were slapped around by the interrogators Overwatch deployed to try and crack you. It looked like hunger was your secret kryptonite.

Jesse McCree joined you on the floor in front of the pathetic excuse of a bed. He didn’t cuff you like your interrogators did; there was a level of trust there. You could use that.

You practically drooled as the bite of sweet mashed potatoes melted in your mouth. They may be corrupt, but this organization hired some talented chefs. The other foods consisted of all-American dishes; fried chicken, green beans smothered in bacon pieces, and sliced peaches in a small bowl as dessert.

“Feels like a date,” McCree smiled. It was oddly charming. You blamed your seemingly delirious thoughts on the hunger.

“Not a date unless there’s liquor,” you retort. You see McCree’s smile widen as you unattractively snarf down the food.

“I like you,” he wiggles a finger at you. You wanted to roll your eyes, but the food was too delicious.

Silence followed as you ate. You knew that Commander Reyes would be listening in. You cough as a dry piece of chicken gets caught in your throat. McCree holds out a tin cup of water. You take it graciously. The moment the cool water touched your lips, you realized how thirsty you were. The only sound made between you two was your breathing and your lips smacking as you ate. You didn’t care about manners. You were starving.

“I can get you more,” McCree says finally. “Only if you tell me a few things.”

You smile as you lean back, wiping your mouth on your bare arm. You lean back on your arms and sigh, full and happy. You haven’t indulged like that in years. Even without alcohol, the limbs were buzzing back to life with the warmth you needed.

“The only thing I’m known for,” you say, holding back a burp. “Is that I don’t lie, Jesse McCree.”

The cowboy chuckles as he leans forward in his lap. He seemed to be hesitating as you observe him. No earpiece, no wire in sight. You wonder if there was a camera in here. Those perverts could have been watching you sleep and pee.

“Let’s start easy,” he smiles again. His teeth were white, but not nearly as bad as the reporter’s on T.V. “What’s your name?”

You stare him down. Your eyes narrow in skepticism but you say only your first name, barely coherent. McCree nods and holds out his hand.

“Nice to officially meet ya,” he grins. You don’t shake it and his hand lingers in the air for a minute too long. McCree whispers your name as though he were savoring how it sounded.

“Beautiful name,” he lowers his hand. You raise your brows and nod in a mock bow.

“Thanks,” you smile back. “I got it for my birthday.”

It was cheesy, but McCree laughed. It wasn’t a fake laugh, either—it was a genuine belly laugh. You began to like the company. It’s been awhile since you had someone to laugh and talk to.

“That’s good,” he pretends to wipe a tear from his eye. He had to straighten his hat on his head.

“Any more questions?” you tilt your head.

“Just one more for the day and we’re done,” McCree sighed. “I don’t wanna ask it, but they’re askin’ me to.”

You stare at him. You just opened up to him a little and now he was going to hit you hard with the big guns. You braced yourself.

“Do you wanna join Overwatch?”

...what? Did you just hear him right?

“Join you guys?” you sneer. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Now, now,” McCree stands, holding his hands up in surrender like he did back at the Golden Lion Suites. This made you irrationally angry. “I’ve got a good explanation about this.”

“You better before I clam up for good,” you threaten back. You watch the man purse his lips as he thought about his next words. You huff angrily as you stand.

“Overwatch wants you to join us,” he continues. “Well, not technically ‘Overwatch’, but I’m part of a side project called ‘Blackwatch’. We don’t do things traditionally, but we’re a bunch of good people. We do the dirty work Overwatch doesn’t want the public to see.”

“What dirty work is precious Overwatch unable to do?” you retort. “If you think I’ll join some corrupt organization for your own gain, you’re an idiot. And so is your commander.”

“You’re right,” the man puts a hand on his head, shifting his hat back so you can see his face better. “But it’s either you join up or we execute ya. And I’d really hate to see a pretty face go to waste.”

You glare at him as he rubs the back of his head. The flirting did nothing to change your mind. He shifted awkwardly on his feet.

“Get out,” you growl.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Jesse McCree was the main person you interacted with. Every few days, he would bring in food that was always a delicacy. However, they were always American-themed. That was suspicious. Maybe you never left the south and they threw you in an underground cell not far from where you were captured.

McCree eventually talked to you a little about his own past. You were startled to learn that he was once an outlaw, a part of the Deadlock gang before Reyes came in and recruited him to save him from certain death. That would explain why the agents were laughing at him back at Route 66.

He began to grow on you. He surprisingly made you laugh. Initially, you laughed to humor him and get on his good side. The shock didn’t come until later when he began to truly make you laugh.

Every once in a while, he’ll bring a champagne flute with the meal. You were allowed to drink it if you gave him a little more information about yourself.

Your answers were always vague, but he knew enough. It must have satisfied him, because you always got that champagne glass at the end of your meal.

During one of the “champagne visits”, told him about your childhood. You weren’t orphaned like he had guessed. You were left on the streets when you were just a child.

One day, you came home from elementary school and there was nobody in the house. Your party-loving parents left for the last time. When the food in the house was gone, you began to steal to eat. When the bank came and repossessed the house, they tried to catch you but you snuck away. When you got good at it, you started to steal for other kids. In return, they would hold you in your sleep to share warmth at night instead of kicking you off their territory. They would protect you from groping hands and share good begging spots.

McCree talked about his adventures in Deadlock and how he was on the brink of death when Reyes found him. He joked about becoming a lawyer one day instead, to be the sleaziest if them all, and the two of you laughed so hard at the thought that one of your interrogators had come in to pull him out.

Next thing you knew, you made a friend.

You hated it. You didn’t want it. But deep down, it felt absolutely wonderful to have someone to just talk to and laugh with again. Someone you trusted.

The worst part was, you weren’t oblivious to McCree’s slow advances to get to know you better. You both knew he was there because Reyes sent him. He was supposed to gain your trust and use that against you. However, you began to wonder if McCree didn’t want to hurt you. He was too good of a man. He proved it every time he looked at you and his honey brown eyes softened when you stared back. 

There was something there you couldn’t pinpoint. You ignore it as his visits got longer. By the second month, you were almost compliant.

“So the food,” you say during one of his visits. McCree’s head snaps up from playing with his hands. It was a nervous tic of his. “Who cooks them?”

His eyes light up before he answers.

“Do you like it?” he smirks. You take a bite of the slice of pot roast he provided today and feign a swooning motion. He laughs again.

“It’s delicious,” you finally say through a mouthful. You swallow before continuing. “I didn’t know Overwatch or Blackwatch or whoever hired chefs.”

You watch him bite his lower lip, almost hesitant to answer. Did he...drug your food? Is that why he’s not answering?

“I made it.”

You freeze and stare at him. He avoids eye contact as he rubs the back of his head, face turning cherry red. He clears his throat, desperately trying to interrupt the awkward silence.

“You’ve been cooking my food this entire time,” you say incredulously. McCree doesn’t nod or answer. He simply sighs and slumps in his lap, defeated.

“We got cooks but they make nothin’ more than bad cafeteria food,” his voice drops. He speaks slower, almost hesitant to continue. “The commander didn’t want me givin’ you special treatment. I told him the best way to make a friend is by treatin’ them right. At least that’s what my mama always told me.”

You stare down at your food. The amount of time it must’ve taken to make sure the pot roast was fully cooked, the amount of time he must have spent on all the food he’s brought in just to get you to talk. The amount of care he put into seasoning everything so you wouldn’t choke on the pepper like the ham he made for you before.

Damn it. He’s got a soft spot for you. And now he’s grown on you.

...Damn it… 

“I’ll do it,” you say quietly. McCree’s head snaps up.

“Pardon?”

You look up to meet his gaze. For the first time, you truly look into his eyes. You absorb each other, reading each other. You could see the pink dust his cheeks as you inhale for your next words.

“I’ll join Blackwatch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to be pretty busy this upcoming week since some serious medical issues went down in my family and they just need all the support they can get right now. (To quote my uncle, it’s an “all hands on deck” situation). I’ll still be working on the next couple chapters, it will just be slow to complete.  
>  I’ll be back in a few days! ✌︎('ω')✌︎


	6. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s some tension between you, McCree, and the Commander, all with different reasons.

You smirk as you stare Commander Gabriel Reyes in the eyes, echoing your vows back at him. Your right hand was up, mirroring him as he spoke.

People hesitantly applauded as the commander pinned the official Blackwatch badge to your uniform jacket. You were still smirking. He didn’t like that look in your eye as he stared down at you. His fingers lingered on your coat a little too long before turning to introduce you to your new family. You assume he wanted to choke you out.

As a precaution, your room was in the farthest corner, away from all the other agents’ rooms. As a precaution, you didn’t have a roommate, so your room also happened to be the smallest. You didn’t mind; the bed was a lot more comfortable in here than in the stupid cell.

Your first night in the Blackwatch wing was a restless one. You lay wide awake in your bed, leaving the nightstand light on. This was much better of a place than any of the seedy motels you’ve been practically living in for a majority of your life. You should be sound asleep, comfortable for the first time in a long time, but something about being in a safe haven made you uneasy.

Before you could click the light out for the night, there was a gentle knock on your door. You stood up and pressed the interior button. The metal door slid open and you were surprised to see your guest.

“Hello, Jesse McCree,” you say nonchalantly. A standard greeting you’ve developed after being told you had to be nice, or you’ll be thrown back into jail.

“Hey,” McCree replies. He looks around your bare room. You didn’t have a lot of personal belongings. “May I come in?”

You step aside and let the large man saunter in. The door closes automatically behind him. You watch him look around your room as if to take in the surroundings. There truly wasn’t anything special in here.

A practically empty drawer sat on one side of the room an a full-sized bed rested on the opposite. There was a standard bathroom with a sink, a stand-up shower, and a toilet. You didn’t even get a toothbrush until they gave you a care package for “joining up”. You simply used the washcloth Blackwatch provided and cheap soap and shampoo.

“Was there something you needed?” you interrupted the silence. McCree turns to you and you see that his cheeks are red. He lowers his hat to his chest as though he were going to give an obituary. You narrow your eyes skeptically.

“As a matter of fact, there is,” he says with the confidence of a terrified elephant.

Your name escapes his lips as he corners you. You turn, wondering if he wants to walk past you but he follows you until you begin to back up. Your back pressed against the cold metal of your door as you watched him slowly place his hat back on his head. Each arm rested on each side of your head, leaving little to no room between your noses. You felt your face burn as he gives you a gentle smile. He shuddered as he took in your natural scent.

“The moment I laid my eyes on you,” he says huskily. His chest shudders before he’s able to continue. “I thought you were the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen. Now, I know you’re skeptical of me, but I know you’re lonely.”

Your face was bright red by now. Intimacy wasn’t a luxury you gave into often. Your last partner was nearly two years ago and he was so drunk and sloppy, you weren’t even sure if it counted as a one-night stand. You left, unsatisfied as he slept contentedly, and never saw him again.

“What of it?” you try to sound strong, but your voice quivered. His lips were so close to yours, you could almost taste the cigar he smoked not too long ago. Your heart was pounding in your ears. Stubbornly, you struggle to suppress your nervousness.

This can’t be happening. Not now.

“I trust you,” he was shaking, too. His lips moved slowly, trying to inch his way to yours. Trust. What a stupid thing to say. “I know it’s probably ridiculous, but you get me so bothered every time you laugh I can’t just ignore it.”

_Don’t fall for it._

“You’re doing this to get more information from me,” you snort. “Good try.”

McCree stares at you with such puppy eyes, you almost felt guilty for your distrust in him. Perhaps you were the only other person he trusted, too. Maybe you were too quick to judge him. You flinch as he suddenly moves one of his arms down only to see that he was pulling out his phone. He touches the screen a few times and it doesn’t respond; he had turned it off prior to coming here. He takes a step back and lets you observe him.

He was just wearing sweats and a white t-shirt. Besides the cowboy hat and boots, he had nothing else on him. No weapon, no communicator, no wires, and he’d turned off his phone for you. He was completely vulnerable. You could sing him to sleep, you could kill him right now...but he trusted you.

_Stop. This is a trick._

Your silence was enough of an answer for him. He drops his arm and he reaches out toward you.

“One night,” he begs. “If you’ll have me.”

You stare at his outstretched hand. He wasn’t a bad catch. He was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. Leathery skin from being in the sun and working with his hands. He was strong, muscular, and sweet on you. Besides, if he tried anything, you’ll kill him.

“No.”

His smile dropped and you almost couldn’t believe you had the courage to say it. His arm falls limp at his side.

“No?” he echoes unsurely.

“I just,” you run your hands through your hair. “I’m not here to be attached to anyone.”

“No strings,” he’s surely begging now. He’s slowly takes a step to close the gap between you two. One stride is all it takes and your back is pressed hard against the door again. Your ears felt like they were burning. You wanted this. You wanted to wrap yourself around his scent.

_Not like this._

He’s courageous enough to gently cup your face. His thumb lingers on your bottom lip. You cast your eyes down.

“I wouldn’t have made food for you and risked my job if I didn’t care about you at least a little,” he says barely above a whisper. He strokes your bottom lip. His thumb is calloused from kickbacks from his Peacekeeper and a little scratchy against your soft skin. “No strings.”

You don’t respond. This wasn’t right. Reyes was using him against you and you knew it. He was sent to you to gain your trust, share your bed, and possibly get all the information they can squeeze out of you. Where you were before, why you were there, give out information of your previous employers for their own personal gain.

Your hand reaches behind you to find the stupid button to the door. You had to get out.

McCree whispers your name. This grabs your attention and you look up. He brings his lips close to yours. Your heart thuds hard against your chest as you feel his surprisingly soft lips brush against yours, his hot breath shuddering as he makes his attempt.

Your finger presses the button on the side of the door and it slides open. You nearly fall back as you catch yourself. McCree staggers forward and lands on his hands as you keep backing out into the hallway.

“You’re one of them,” you growl. “You’re not fooling me!”

McCree looks up at you with startled eyes, pupils shrunk into pinpoint from the sudden change of light. You’re shaking and you continue backing away, keeping your eyes on him as though he was going to attack you next.

“It’s not like that,” he whimpers. Seeing a large man on his knees, defeated was almost too much for you.

Adrenaline and courage courses through you and you suddenly became angry and agitated. How dare he try to take advantage of you like this?!

“Nice acting skills, McCree,” you huff. 

You start walking away before pausing a few paces down the hall. He’s still on his knees when you turn around, seemingly unsure what to do next.

“Stay away from me,” you snarl. His mouth opens to form words but you don’t give him a chance before turning away.

* * *

You run aimlessly in the hallways, taking turns left and right. You knew when you hit a different wing, probably for higher ranking Blackwatch officers because of how lush the carpet became. It was patterned unlike the bland carpet the recruits and agent’s wing you were stuck in.

You accidentally come across a dead end with one door to your right. A fake plant stood next to the door. You lean up against the wall opposite of it, chest heaving as you try to catch up with your breathing.

You slide down the wall and slump down when your butt hits the carpet. You groan as your roll your forehead into your hands. You look up to stare at the plant. It stares back.

“Don’t judge me,” you tell its fake green leaves. “He knew what he was doing.”

The plant didn’t even rustle. The LED lights in the ceiling gave it a weird shine.

“I fell in love once,” you blurt. Your chest felt heavy. You wanted to sob. “It was years ago. He was so kind to me. We lived together on the run for a while.”

The plant seemed to question you as you spoke. You rub your eyes so hard you saw stars. Maybe you’re going crazy.

“He was only there for the money I raked in,” you continue. You weren’t sure why, but saying this out loud made your chest feel lighter. “He was sleeping around. I caught him one night and I was about to kill the both of them.”

Your eyes hurt from rubbing them so hard. The lights made your head hurt. The plastic leaves were too bright. Why were they shining?

“I let him go,” you whisper. “I let both of them go.”

The door behind the plant suddenly opened, startling you. You jolt up on your feet, wide-eyed as the shiny plant shimmered like water.

“Siren?” a familiar voice rumbled.

“Hello, Commander Reyes,” you smile. You hoped he didn’t realize that you were talking to the fake plant outside his door.

The tall man was in nothing but black sweatpants. He wore fuzzy black slippers and you wanted to laugh that the commander was the type to wear slippers. His chest was covered in scars but he was chiseled like none other. His body proved his super soldier status.

“Why are you in the hallway?” his voice is low, obviously not trying to wake the others in the wing. He tilts his head as he stares at you. “And why are you crying for that matter?”

You touch your face to feel it was wet. That’s why the plant looked so shiny.

“I couldn’t sleep,” was the pathetic excuse.

Reyes stares at you unblinkingly before leaning against the door frame, sighing. He crosses his arms, his pecs bulging from the movement. You forced yourself not to look and maintained eye contact with him. He seemed to be thinking, his eyes distant.

“You need anything?” you say as though he was the one barging in on you. You try to cross your arms defiantly, but you felt like a cranky child.

“Go to bed, Siren,” his lip curls as he says your nickname. “And you’re meeting me at my office first thing in the morning before combat training.”

Your jaw drops and before your mouth clamps shut. You feel your jaw clench. Your night can’t get any worse.

“What?” you seethe through your teeth. The large man glares at you and you glare back.  
“This is inappropriate behavior,” he says gruffly. He stands up straight, slightly puffing out his chest.

_‘Small dog syndrome,’_ you think and hold in a laugh.

“You’re not allowed in the commander’s wing, especially after curfew.” He had a sly smile forming on his lips as he mentally planned out your morning.

The staredown lasted a full minute in between you to. See who cracks first, who blinks first, who backs away first. You felt your eye twitch and the dried tears on your cheeks felt like it was tugging at your skin.

“Leave,” he finally says. You give him mock bow.

“Good night, Commander,” you smirk. You could already feel how puffy your eyes were getting.

He watches you make your way back out of the hallways, completely relying on the little arrows at each intersection of the hallway to make sure you could get out. You let the smirk linger on your lips as you left, but deep down, you dreaded the morning.

McCree was gone from your door. There was no other trace that he was there. But just in case, you locked the door with a pin number and left your lamp light on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t tell you how much I appreciate everyone’s support! :;(∩´﹏`∩);: I know this is a little short, but the next chapter will be nicer ;)


	7. Punching Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Reyes is wearing your patience thin while you avoid a certain cowboy at every turn.

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon when you arrived at Reyes’ office door in full combat uniform. Their uniform was a little heavier than what you were used to, but the armor was much better than your old assassin’s outfit. You pulled at the stiff collar as you wait for an answer.

Gabriel Reyes opens the door, standing tall in his uniform. He glared down at you from underneath his beanie that was pulled low over his brow. You stare back with defiance and offer a smile, knowing full well it would get under his skin.

“Surprised you’re awake,” he says gruffly.

“Slept well,” you cross your arms. “I had a good dream that all of Blackwatch was listening to a nice lullaby.”

He stares down at you before sidestepping you and closing the door behind him. When it latched closed, he straightens his back. He was clearly not intimidated by your vague threat.

“You’re going to be my example,” he says. He turns and leads the way down the hallway. You follow, unsure where he was taking you. “You’re not to fight back. You’re going to be tossed around so I can show the other recruits how to execute each defensive move with accuracy.”

“So why am I here early?” you almost snort.

“We’re doing some warm-ups,” he takes a sharp turn to the left. He makes it out a door to an outdoor track. It was cold from the long night and the grass was covered in dew. “Shouldn’t be too hard for someone who travels day and night to kill.”

You roll your eyes. He’s doing a good job pointing out your previous occupation. You watch him lean against the door as you walk past him, staring at the muddy track. You glance back over your shoulder with a defiant glare.

“You’re not making me run on that,” you say, crossing your arms. It reminded him of a child.

“Yes, you are,” he growls. He comes up toward you to grab you by the shoulder. He turns you around and shoves you toward the tracks. “Fifteen laps.”

“As a warm-up?” you sneer, catching yourself from falling. “You’re kidding.”

“Shouldn’t be too hard if you traveled two miles across a desert,” he snaps back. You sigh. He was really taking this personally.

After another glare, you begin jogging around the track. Reyes follows you so he stood in the center, watching you run to make sure you didn’t pause. When he saw you slow down, he would bark at you to keep going. You felt like a mule. You couldn’t wait to have a sneaky chance to wring his neck.

“Keep going, Siren!” he yells as you finish your fifteenth lap.

“Fuck you!” you snap back.

Reyes raises a hand in the air in return. He’s holding up five fingers. You immediately knew it meant five more laps.

Your lungs burn and your legs sting. Long-distance running wasn’t your forte. You were better at shifting your weight to quietly trek around people and scaling difficult buildings. You’re panting hard and you let Reyes know how pissed you were. Your answer was another five laps.

By the end of all of that, you collapse onto your knees, wheezing as your ribs hurt and your lungs felt like a thousand bees were stinging you from the inside with each breath. You see a pair of heavy black boots come into view. The horizon is visible behind them and the sky had turned a pinkish-blue color, indicating the day had already begun.

“Get up, Siren,” his deep voice barked at you. You shudder as you stand on your feet, glaring up at him as you do. His dark brown eyes glared back, showing no sympathy for you. They were cold, harsh, almost hateful. They were worse than last night.

“Fuck this,” you pant. He turns to leave and you struggle to keep up.

He doesn’t talk or look your way as he marches quickly down the hallways to meet up with the other recruits in the training room. They looked at you skeptically as you walked in, drenched in sweat and your hair was an absolute mess, coming undone from it’s ponytail.

While Reyes talks about form, your mind is drifting off to last night.

What was up with that tension between you two? Why was he so pissed that you were talking to his fake plant at his door? Why did he even have a fake plant at his door when the rest of the hallway is bare?

“Siren!”

Your head snapped up, coming out of your daydreams instantly. The rest of the recruits stared at you, some wide-eyed in fear that you were called. Only two shot their hands up to their ears, afraid you’ll start singing.

You walk up front to where Reyes stood. He huffed as you stopped in front of him. He was a good head taller than you. You were eye-level to his large chest. You tried not to think of the rounded pecs hiding underneath his combat shirt or the bulge you accidentally ogled back at Route 66 when you were trying to kill him.

You could see a gleam in his ear underneath his beanie from here. He was wearing his earplugs. Of course he didn’t trust you.

“When someone comes up to you head first,” Reyes spoke with such ambience that you felt like your eardrums were going to pop. “They caught you off-guard and your weapon is nowhere in sight. What do you do?”

You keep your back to the line of recruits behind you. You watched his eyes scan across the group. Nobody seemed to have their hands raised as his eyes darted between them.

“Defensive procedure,” you say.

Reyes looked down at you with surprise. His eyes narrowed at you, unsure if you were planning something or if you were genuinely trying to move the class along.

“Yes,” he says, his voice lowered. “Now, come at me from the left.”

“You’ll know I’m coming at you from the left,” you scoff. “How is that fair?”

“This isn’t supposed to be _fair_ ,” he growled. He had already lost his patience with you. This should be fun. “It’s to set an example.”

You stare up at him before taking a step back. You ready your fists and he lifted his hands, ready for your lefthanded clip.

Instead, you swing upwards with your right. He was obviously caught off-guard, his eyes wide as he barely manages to defensively slap your wrist away from his face. Immediately, you swing your left leg up, leaping with the other so you had more momentum. He blocks your leg with his forearm, using his other hand to support the defensive attack.

Before you could recuperate, he grabs your ankle. After all the running, you didn’t have the strength or the reflex to get out of his strong grip. He yanks you back so you fall flat on your spine, groaning as the impact shot pain up your back and straight to your head. 

Great. It wasn’t like being here was a big enough headache. Your legs began stinging again.

“I said to come at me from the left,” he huffs down at you. He looks up to the rest of the recruits. Most looked startled, others had their mouths dropped open from watching insubordination unfold on their first day.

“Always be ready for a counterattack,” he says as he steps over your body. He continues to talk as you groan, rolling to get up on all-fours.

You glare up at him. His back was to you and you seized the opportunity.

The large man was sturdy, but you tackled at his knees. His joints forcibly gave in as he started falling backwards. He swore as you rolled and knocked him on his back. You raise a fist to try to clip his face, but he blocks with a forearm and punch you in the gut.

You see the punch coming and you flex hard to absorb some of the impact. It wasn’t painful, but you had to gasp as he hit your diaphragm dead-on. You twist your body to get off of him, but your earlier exercises already had you winded. Reyes stands tall, barely breaking a sweat. He wasn’t even panting.

“Want to try that again?” he barks. You knew better. You knew the answer should be ‘no’, for you to conserve your energy, but you were too angry. Too angry at him, angry at McCree for trying to seduce you, angry that he made you run over six miles then expected you to just be his punching bag for the rest of the recruits.

You tried to lunge at him, but your body protested and you fell to your knees. You weren’t made for this kind of combat and you weren’t made for long distance. Go in, kill, leave. Not go in, run over six damn miles, fight a super soldier, then kill.

“Bench,” Reyes commanded. You stand shakily on your legs before looking up to glare at him once more. “We’ll call you out later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this seems rushed and short. I’m working on future chapters and they’re a lot more...interesting（╹◡╹）


	8. Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a little mishap between you and Commander Reyes.

The grueling training went on for weeks. You managed to avoid McCree, avoiding the hallways he took and making sure you ate during odd hours so you wouldn’t run into him at the cafeteria. You’d smell his cigars lingering in the hallways and word of him being deployed on small missions, but you even avoided the fanfare for returning agents just in case he was in one of those groups.

You’d gotten used to Reyes’ harsh training on you. He still gave you extra laps but as you grew stronger, it became easier to conquer them. The extra push ups still made your arms feel like noodles by the time he used you like a punching bag, but you learned to save your strength and take advantage of this training in hopes of one day overthrowing him.

By the fifth week, your body was almost completely calloused and you found improvement in your cardiovascular exercises. You let Reyes use you more often as an example, letting that fuel your anger as the days passed by.

At the end of the sixth week, however, you were tired of his bullshit.

“The final procedure,” Reyes projected to the trainees. He comes up behind you, but your head is swimming from exhaustion. “Incapacitate your target quickly so they have little time to react.”

His large hand wraps around your waist and his leg attempts to swipe you down. You fall awkwardly, leaning too far forward as your ankle rolls. Reyes tries to catch you by reaching out quickly, but his hand accidentally grabs your breast.

Full contact, a strong grasp, nipple squashed in the webbing of his middle and ring finger.

You hear the other training agents behind you gasp while some others hold their breath. Reyes starts stuttering an apology, but he was in such shock that he wasn’t moving: He kept his hand there.

You let your instincts take over. You wrench his hand from your breast away from you, twisting it. He tries to fight back but, whether he still felt bad or he was distracted by the incidental grope, you land a solid kick at his thigh. He fell down on his knees, groaning as a charlie horse spasmed through his hamstrings.

The other agents took a step back with various startled noises, hesitating to do anything as you look up with fire in your eyes. You’re panting, shoving his arm to the ground. He catches himself, but he stays down on his one knee, trying to process what just happened.

“You don’t,” you try to growl, swallowing hard between hard breaths. “You don’t...do that.”

With what little dignity you had, you cut through the line of agents. They immediately split out of your way as you speed your way down the hallway. You felt like you were going to explode. You needed to be alone.

* * *

It surprised you to realize that you haven’t left the base in so long, you didn’t notice that there was a town only about ten miles south of the base.

You took a motorbike that was readily available from one of the large garages just to get out of the area. You couldn’t shake the feeling of Reyes’ hand on your breast. Your lip tingles from the thought of McCree begging to kiss you that one night.

There were several nightlife opportunities, closed since it was still noon. You made mental notes so perhaps when you’re free again, you could stop by at a couple of these places.

You stopped in front of a liquor store. You park the motorbike, pull your head out of the helmet and let your hair cascade down. You search the helmet and find your hairband that was responsible for keeping your hair up in the first place.

A couple men walking past you gives you a wolf whistle. You were thinking of flipping them off, but you sigh in defeat. Right now, you didn’t have the energy to fight back. You were so drained.

A few minutes later, you walk out of the store with some high-end vodka. Just when you were climbing onto your bike with your helmet clicked on, you heard your name called out as a question. You turn your head around, looking for the source of whoever knew your name, and who was saying that in public.

Jesse McCree was standing in his jeans, large belt buckle, and tucked in button-down reddish-plaid shirt. He looked incredibly out-of-place in his cowboy boots and large hat. His hands were shoved in his pockets and a cigar hovered between his lips. The only thing he held was a small grey cloth bag.

He comes up to you before you’re able to drive away. When you started to pull forward, he stops you with his hands on the handles and he had to use his hips to push against the bike to keep you from moving away.

“Whoa!” he exclaims, his feet sliding behind him as your bike slows to a complete stop. He huffs out a laugh before pulling the cigar out of his mouth. “What are you doing here?”

“Shopping,” was your curt answer before you rev your engine, telling him to get out of the way.

“Hey,” he barks. You pause before looking up at him reluctantly.

McCree leans forward and gently pushes up your visor. You don’t move as he looks into your eyes, trying to read your mood. His eyes were full of empathy, as though he knew something. You turn your head, confused.

“What do you want?” you finally say.

“Reyes called me,” he lowers his voice. You almost couldn’t hear it over the sound of the bike. You knew exactly what Reyes called him about.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” you groan, but McCree stands in your way. He raises his cloth bag.

“I got some whiskey,” he grins. “And I haven’t seen you in a while. I won’t try anything you don’t want. Promise.”

You think about it for a moment. Your chest was suddenly tight again like something in you was clawing to get out. With a deep sigh, you nod to the back of your bike where a small compartment hid your purchase.

“I got vodka,” you try to hide a smile, but it was hard to suppress it. McCree grins at you.

“There’s that smile I missed,” he drawls. You felt heat rise to your cheeks again. You simply hope that the helmet hid most, if not all of it.

“You need a ride?” you offer before you can stop yourself. McCree shrugs.

“Sure thing,” he says. “I hitched a ride here and they left about an hour ago.” You raise a brow, thinking that’s a lie, but you don’t question it.

He motions you to get off and you shake your head. You were wanting to drive.

“Come on, darlin’,” he leans on the handles. “Let me take you for a ride.”

At first, a snarky comeback was at the tip of your tongue. You bite it back, realizing you’ve probably already done enough damage to the poor guy after running away from him. It’s the least you could do after embarrassing him like that, even if it was only because Reyes sent him. 

You stare at him before scooting back. You watch him heft a leg over the bike and he settles in almost too naturally. He hands you his cloth bag to put in the compartment in the back. You set it next to your vodka as you hook your feet on the prongs in front of the rear wheel. He fixes his hat on his head before looking over his shoulder.

“Hold on,” he grins.

As the bike jerks forward, you wrap your arms around his waist. You feel his stomach move with a chuckle as he accelerates down the street.

McCree takes another route from where you initially came from. You wonder if this is just an alternate way of going back to the base, but the buildings got taller and more dense. The streets are suddenly busy and people stared on with envy as McCree gave onlookers a hat tip.

You push up your visor and lean as far forward as you can.

“This isn’t the way back,” you shout over the roar of the motorcycle.

“I said I’m takin’ you for a ride,” he answers with a grin. “I didn’t say where.”

He obviously had this all planned out and you were frustrated with yourself that you didn’t see this coming. You reluctantly keep a hard grip around him as he speeds downtown, taking sharp enough turns to make sure you were holding him tight.

Much to your surprise, the city was actually beautiful. Most of it was bustling with people running errands and getting their afternoon pick-me-up. You smelled baked goods and coffee. The sweet aroma of perfume and the reek of cigars as the two of you stopped at red lights.

At one of the red lights, the motorcycle was stopped in front of a sketchy bar. You could see the stains of bodily fluids on the cement and on the walls of the bar. McCree points at it with a grin.

“Got into a fight there once,” he says. He chuckles at the memory. “I was blowin’ off some steam from a bad mission.”

Your reply was just silence, but he feels you relax behind him. He keeps driving, every once in a while slowing down in front of certain shops with the best whiskey, the best place to buy organic tobacco, the best greasy food at a restaurant that would cure any hangover.

“Why are you showing me all this?” you finally ask shortly after he points out a restaurant with the biggest cutlets.

McCree takes a sharp turn back onto the open road. He runs it slow just long enough to reply.

“You needed a distraction,” he says. “And I needed you to know that I’m truly sorry.”

You felt your face flush as the memory of his lips being so close to yours floods your senses. For now, you’re simply grateful that you’re wearing a helmet so he couldn’t see your reaction.

McCree speeds up and you are unable to respond. The roar of the engine takes over as he speeds down the road back to the base. You keep your arms wrapped around him, lean your head against his back, and enjoy the rest of the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to cut this into two chapters because of how long it was getting...Whoops! But at least it’s getting along ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> (I’ve also been playing a little too much RDR2....)


	9. The Cowboy’s Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who’s the “siren” now?

McCree pulls into the garage and you climb off before he comes to a complete stop. You slip off the helmet and place it on the back of the motorcycle for the next person to use. You look up to see McCree taking the two expensive bottles from the back of the compartment.

He holds both of them up in each hand with a slight smile as you roughly comb your hair out with your fingers.

“Wanna crack these bad boys open?” he smiles.

“It’s barely five,” you huff. He watches you wince as you talk a particularly hard knot through your fingers.

“I’d offer my room but I share it with someone,” he blatantly ignores your comment.

You knew exactly what he was insinuating. You give him a glare. He raises his arms as though he were surrendering. He had to stop doing that. 

“Like I said,“ he shakes his head. “I promise not to do anything you don’t want.“

* * *

As you unlock your door, you almost regret letting him talk you into this. He sidesteps you as soon as you open up the door, not letting you into your own room first. His scent lingers as he passes you and you had to force yourself to not inhale deeply.

He plops himself down on your bed and turns on the small TV mounted on the opposite side of the wall. He skims through the channels as you walk in and close the door. You almost can’t believe how quickly he made himself at home.

“There’s a movie on,” he suggests. You shrug as you kick off your shoes and jacket. He keeps the TV on that channel as you sit down on the other side of the bed, a little too conscious of the wide space between you two.

“Here.”

You turned to face him to see that he’s offering the whiskey. You raise a brow as he gives you a smile.

“Do you want me to go get a cup?” you tilt your head to the door.

“Chug it,” he dares. “No need gettin’ fancy over a night in.”

This man is an enigma to you.

You stare at the whiskey bottle a little longer before he pulls it back, takes a long swig, makes an audible swallow, and hands it back to you with a heavy sigh from the bite of the bitter whiskey. You fight back a smile as you take the whiskey and try to do the same, but was only able to take a mouthful before the bitterness burned and forced you to slow down. You groan loudly as the alcohol burns your throat.

“Atta girl,” he laughs and tosses it back again.

The movie was something about an apocalyptic future where all the omics were hacked and the same virus turned humans into zombies. The cgi was horrible and the acting was subpar.

A woman screams as an omic’s head explodes, spraying her with oil. The camera zooms dramatically into her mouth, which transitioned to a police station. A hot police officer listens to her woes, his shirt unbuttoned so low that he would definitely get written up.

“What the hell are we watching?” you laugh. The alcohol was getting to you. Your stomach was suddenly fuzzy and warm.

“There ain’t nothin’ else on!” McCree says defensively but he’s grinning like a fool.

Between the two of you, the whiskey was already half gone by the time the movie was over. Immediately after, another mediocre sci-fi movie started playing. You weren’t quite sure what the plot was; it was hard to focus with all the liquor.

McCree says your name a little too loudly in the small room. You turn at the sound of it, noticing him leaning against your headboard with a drunken lull.

“I care about you,” he slurs. “I know you don’t feel the same about me, but I at least want to be good friends with you. I want you to trust me because I trust you a lot more than I probably should.”

His sudden spiel catches you off guard. You’re trying hard to focus on his words, unsure if you even heard him right. Your mouth parts to respond, but the words don’t come out.

“I don’t think,” you finally sigh. The words are hard to form, your tongue heavy from the whiskey. “I don’t think you should trust me, either. I’ve killed a lot of people. I’ve hurt a lot of families.”

“I have, too.” McCree’s voice was a lot more solemn now. The movie makes a loud crashing noise, making you both jump. You exchange glances before laughing at the foolishness.

When you’re done laughing, you see McCree smiling at you like you were a rabbit doing backflips. Your smile fades as self-consciousness seeps into your fuzzy mind.

“What?” you say defensively.

McCree chuckles. He reaches a hand up and gently cups your cheek. His thumb doesn’t stroke your bottom lip like it did before, but his eyes glance down at your lips before meeting back up at your eyes again.

“You’re just beautiful,” he says. “Especially when you laugh.”

If you weren’t flushed before, you were definitely red now. You feel the heat rise to your cheeks and you try to hide your face in his large palm. He chuckles again as you unintentionally nuzzle his hand.

“You can stay the night,” you blurt. His eyes slightly widen and you jerk away from his hand.

“Not like that, just…” you hesitate to continue. “Can you...I just want…These past few weeks have been...” 

Damn it, words should not be this hard to form into proper sentences.

McCree smiles gently and scoots over on the bed. He patted next to him, understanding what your drunk mind was trying to ask.

You crawl to him and he props himself up on one arm to make sure you can get comfortable. You lay on his chest and he loops an arm around you, putting down the whiskey before looping his other arm around your waist.

The two of you watch the movie like this for a while. You debated on mentioning your vodka, but you decided you want to drink it later. With cups. And a mixer.

“Do you mind if I take off my shirt?” he asks. “I’m gettin’ overheated.”

You slowly nod, sleep already threatening to take you under. You feel him move, gently setting you down on the pillow. Do you hear some rustling before he returns under you. He spoke the truth when he said he was getting overheated; his chest is a little sticky from sweat but you don’t mind.

To your surprise, he begins humming. It’s not a song you’ve heard before, but you could tell it was a lullaby. He strokes your hair in cups your cheek before going back to stroking your hair.

You inhale his unique musk deeply before finally slipping into unconsciousness, letting the deep rumble of his hum relax you.

Perhaps this is how it felt when you sang to your victims.

You liked it.

* * *

The sun was too bright as it shone through your window. You groan and try to roll away from it, but something on your back was preventing you from rolling over.

You turn your head to see brown locks and massive shoulders. Your eyes widen before turning back to pretend to sleep.

What happened last night? Did you sleep with him? Oh god, what happened last night?!

Slowly, as you started waking up more, you recalled the night before. There was some drinking, some cuddling. Your clothes were on so that meant there was no sex. That was a relief.

Did he…hum you to sleep?

You turn your body carefully so you were facing him. His eyes crack open and a small groan escapes his lips. He must’ve been blinded by the sun, too. When his eyes finally open and meets yours, he smiles like a child waking on Christmas.

“Mornin’, darlin’,” he grins. You can’t help but smile back.

“Thanks,” you whisper.

“For what?” he chuckles. Oh, how it rumbled. It reminded you of the way he hummed the lullaby last night.

“For holding me,” you almost don’t recognize your just-woke-up voice. It sounded gentle, almost sweet. “I needed that.”

McCree gently cups your cheek like he did before. He smiles as he leans his head further into the pillow. He sighs contentedly. His lips looked so plump from sleeping on it.

You’re not quite sure why, but you lean forward. Your nose touches his. He seems hesitant, but you push with your nose a little against his. He meets you halfway, lips slightly parted as they push ever so gently against yours.

Your eyes flutter closed as his warm lips press against yours. His natural scent smelled so good. It was so hard to pinpoint what it smelled like. You lean into his kiss as the hand that cupped your cheeks brought you closer.

He was an amazing kisser, his lips moving with yours, feeling your reactions to make sure he gave you exactly what you asked for. His tongue asked for entry with a little tap against your bottom lip. Your tongue responded in kind. He moans as he deepens the kiss, sighing through his nose as he pushes himself on his elbows, gently pressing you down onto your back.

He was half-on top of you as his tongue danced against yours. His beard was scratchy but you ran your fingers through it. Your lips made delicious sucking sounds every time they parted, tasting each other.

His hips gently grind against your leg. You feel yourself blush as you felt the needy throb against your thigh. His hand moves from your cheek to lightly trailing down your neck. You tilt your head up to allow more access. Goosebumps form where his fingers were.

He dips his hand down between your bodies. His fingers play with the edge of your shirt before continuing. When you don’t protest, he slides his hand up. His fingers were rough and his hand was completely calloused from years of hardship and gunmanship. But he was warm and it sent exciting chills down your back.

His hand gently cups the bottom of your breast, his tongue now dancing more aggressively. He groans a little as he rocks his hips, his throbbing became much more prominent.

You let him explore your breast, letting him play with your nipple between his index finger and thumb. While he was still distracted, you let your own hands roam from his beard to his burly chest.

The man was huge, but he still had some body fat. His chest was well-rounded and soft to the touch. When his muscles twitched from your touch, they turned rock-hard. His abs weren’t entirely sculpted, but his stomach was flat and there was some definition lines. When your fingers explored around his belly button and played with his happy trail, he shudders. The motion showed off the abs underneath. 

He nips at your bottom lip and squeezes your nipple. You let out a gasp and pull away. McCree stares down at you, his lips wet and breath heavy from kissing you.

“Sorry,” he murmurs, his lips twitching to fight back a smile. “I got too excited.”

Immediately, you shake your head. With your cheeks flushed and your hair tousled, you felt like a hot mess. You hide behind your forearm and McCree waits for your response patiently.

“I don’t know if I’m ready for all this,” you say, barely above a whisper.

McCree understands and doesn’t say much. He gently pulls your arm away from your face and you’re forced to make eye contact with him. His cheeks were red, too, and his eyes were glistening with excitement. He had that stupid smirk on his lips, too. You wanted to kiss them away.

“We can take it slow, darlin’,” he breathes huskily. His throat let out a small rumble of a moan as you kiss him in response. He chuckles as you press your nose and forehead against his, just enjoying his presence. Nothing more, nothing less.

_...No strings…_

“Thank you,” you smile, truly smile, for the first time in years.


	10. Deployment and Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree’s patience is handsomely rewarded.

Over the next week, McCree visits you with snacks and alcohol. He learned that you liked the movies that were so bad, they were entertaining and ended up renting digital copies of bad films from nearly a hundred years ago.

His visits were a silver lining to your horrible training days with Reyes. Running, extra push-ups, and used as an example. However, you noticed after the incident, he’s a lot less likely to toss you around.

Reyes hasn’t said anything to you and acts like nothing happened. There’s a look in his eye that changed, but he’ll still glare and snap at you like you’re his worst enemy. You didn’t mind; you’d rather forget that embarrassing day.

Despite all of that, for once in your life, things were going great. Bad movie nights with McCree with some kissing and cuddling, never going past underwear when it came to grinding.

With that said, you’ve never seen McCree fully nude before and vice versa. Unless he’s caught you changing, he hasn’t even seen you completely braless. He became comfortable enough to just sleep in his boxer briefs since sharing a bed with someone overheated him too quickly.

You learned more about his past with Deadlock. You learned that Genji had a rough start at Blackwatch. You learned that Gabriel Reyes isn’t the hardass he can come off to be. And most importantly, you learned that McCree loved your company.

Something about your friendship seemed to grow. You weren’t quite sure what it was, so you were careful when McCree started asking the harder questions.

“How did you learn to sing?”

“Is your ability inherited?”

“How many people do you think you’ve killed?”

You avoided answering all of these questions. You couldn’t get too attached in case McCree’s loyalty was still firmly with Reyes.

Soon, two weeks passed since McCree started spending nights with you. Rumors, of course, spread like wildfire. You tried to diffuse it, but it was stupid to try and reiterate yourself. Arguing only added more fuel to the fire, anyway.

At the end of the training day on that second week, Reyes pulled you to the side as everyone else clears out. You groan, assuming he was going to rain hell on you again.

“You’re coming with me on a mission this weekend,” he says gruffly, crossing his arms. Damn those bulging pecs. If he noticed you staring, he doesn’t show it.

“What mission?” you say, consciously making and effort to keep your eyes locked with his. This was just as hard; his dark eyes bore into yours with a fury.

“I’m assembling a small group to take with me for a quick recon trip,” he explains. “I’ll send you the details so check your phone.”

You squint your eyes, trying to decipher him. He glares back, but you can see the sweat on his brow. The sparring from earlier started to get to him. You’re getting better at countering him and you took great pride in that.

“You’re dismissed.”

* * *

“Oh, _that_ mission,” McCree says lazily from your bed. He’s already in his underwear, cozied up in your blankets. He’s swiping through his emails on his phone, trying to find the right one.

“Are you going?” Your back is turned to him, pulling on a night shirt before climbing on the bed to join him.

McCree shows you his phone as you lean against his shoulder. He loops an arm around you and hands you his phone to read it. It’s almost identical to the one you received less than an hour ago.

It was a mission briefing for the recon. Some Talon activity was found almost 200 miles north of where you were currently stationed at in the United States. Your group happened to be the closest, so they asked Reyes to assemble a small team to go in-and-out. Nothing more.

“Sounds boring,” you stick out your tongue. McCree chuckles and places a finger under your chin. He pushes it up toward him and he kisses your tongue. You retract, blushing madly.

“Sounds _fun_ ,” he corrects. “Besides, I get to spend more time with my darlin’.”

You smile and offer a sad sigh. He puts his phone down and looks at you with concern. Your eyes drop to your lap, fidgeting with the ends of the blanket. He patiently waits for you to talk rather than pushing you; one of the many things he learned about you.

“I’m not sure how to go about this,” you say breathily. You look up to meet his eyes. His brows are arched in worry, causing fine wrinkles on his forehead. “But I need to know where you stand about us.”

McCree tsks and takes your hands in both of his. You’re a little startled by this overly sweet gesture, but you don’t pull away. McCree sits up so that he’s facing you. His face drops to a deadpan look. It almost scares you. Your name rolls off his lips like a southern melody, sending shivers down your spine.

“You know I care deeply about you,” he says confidently. “I haven’t tried anythin’ ‘cause I know you wanna take it slow between us. I know you ain’t ready but you’ll let me know when you are.”

You look down at your conjoined hands and you inhale deeply. What have you gotten yourself into?

You exhale slowly. McCree is so patient. He keeps holding your hands. He doesn’t pressure you. He waits. He knows.

“What if I’m ready?” you whisper hoarsely. McCree can’t help but smile.

“Then let me take care of you.”

You raise your head just in time for his lips press against yours. They were so warm, so soft. He knew how to kiss you. He knew how you liked your tongue flicked with his.

You let out a small moan as McCree presses his body over yours, pushing you gently down on your back. Once you’re settled, he leaves kisses all over your face and cheeks. You giggle as his beard tickles your skin, but gasp when he gives you little love bites down your neck. 

“No hickeys,” you whimper.

“No hickeys,” he promises against your skin.

Oh, his breath is so hot. You raise your knee to grind up against him to feel he’s already swollen. To have such an effect on him sends heat straight between your legs.

He pulls your night shirt over your head. He moans at the sight of your breasts. He cups one on his hand while the other is smothered in kisses. You suppress a laugh as he kisses your nipple, but that turned into a gasp as he sucks your nipple into his mouth. His tongue flicks and twirls at the areola and you’re squirming under his touch.

You reach down and cup his bulge outside his boxer briefs. His hips rock into your hand in response, moaning against your supple flesh. You only have to stroke him for a few seconds until he was fully hard.

He pulls away just long enough to pull down your pants. He kisses his way down, his beard especially ticklish over your belly button. He chuckles as he kisses the top of your crotch, pausing to make sure you weren’t going to reject him.

Before you could say anything else, you feel his warm, wet appendage slide up your vulva. You toss your head back in a long moan as his tongue twirls around your clit, teasing rather than going straight for it. His finger gently plays at your entrance as his tongue keeps circling your clit. It wasn’t until you wiggled your hips that he knew he was wearing out your patience.

“McCree, please,” you gasp. 

“Call me Jesse,” he gives you a wink. You’re about to protest when he finally slides a thick finger in you, tongue pressing needily against your clit.

“J-Jesse!” you call out hesitantly. 

“Mmm,” his lips press into a smile against you. He rewards you with another strong lick. “That’s it, pumpkin.”

Your legs start shaking as his finger pumps slowly into you. He adds another so painfully slow that you almost wanted to scream. His tongue swirls around your clit and your walls start pulsing.

“Jesse, not yet,” you gasp.

He raises his head and licks his soaked lips. You watch him wipe his face with the back of his hand as you reach down and tug on his underwear. He chuckles and sits up, letting you watch him hook his thumbs in his waistband and pulling it off.

Watching him spring out in all of his glory was almost enough to send you over the edge. He’s incredibly thick as he reaches down to stroke himself. You purr at the sight, welcoming him back down on you with open arms.

He settles between your legs and you feel his hot, fat knob glide up-and-down your pussy. You’re shaking under him as he teases you just a little more.

“Jesse,” you quietly beg.

He chuckles and gently pushes the fat knob in you. You’re so aroused that his head slips in, causing a deep moan spill from his mouth. A string of curses follows your name as he steadies himself in you. You lift your hips, pushing him further in.

“Shit, darlin’,” he gasps. You watch the large man fall apart above you as he struggles to regain his composure. “You’re so tight I’m not sure I’ll last long.”

You simply smile and push your hips further so that he bottoms out. You watch his eyes roll back as he groans loudly. You’re starting to worry your neighbors would hear.

The cowboy has to snap himself out of it before he begins thrusting. At first, he’s slow. The thrusts shallow as he reads your signs. Your chest heaves from the pressure building in your stomach already, but you squeeze your thighs in hopes of chasing that feeling away.

He leans down into his elbows and shudders as he tries to keep himself from slamming into you. He keeps his movements shallow but you can feel the need building behind every thrust. You encourage him by bucking your hips.

He suddenly pulls out with a loud gasp, leaving you feeling empty and startled. You sit up to meet his face, watching his glistening cock throb harshly.

“Sorry,” he breathes. “I wasn’t gonna last.”

You smile and gently kiss him. He moans into your mouth as your lips move gently with his. He calms down a little before you push him on his back.

The large man’s chest heaves as you climb on top, grinding against his length so he was properly lubricated again. To surprise him, you aligned him and didn’t give him a chance to make the next move and sat down flush on his cock.

His whole body twitches as another loud moan ripped from his throat. His hands were frozen in the air, letting the pleasure overtake him. You place your hands on his chest for balance as you begin bouncing on him.

His toes curl and he’s still regaining his composure when you’re already working yourself to your edge. He watches you reach down and work yourself; he almost loses it. He’s too excited. 

Suddenly, Jesse grabs you so that you’re laying flush against his chest. He keeps a muscled arm around your back and a large hand cups your ass. With him completely in control, he thrusts up, pounding into you like he’s always wanted.

You’re whimpering in his arms, your hand squished between your bodies as your fingers work you close to the edge. You feel him throb inside of you with each hard thrust, feeling the rumble in his chest against you as he groans.

With one of his more powerful thrusts, your back arches and you whimper as you become undone in his arms. Feeling you squeeze around him and ride out your orgasm is enough to send him over. He keeps thrusting as you’re riding out the last waves of your orgasm, feeling him pulse heavily inside of you.

He stays in you for minutes after you come down from your high. He can feel himself leak out of you and onto his balls. This sends another heat wave in his body.

You sit up and let his half-flaccid cock slip out of you. He gets up before you do and grabs a spare towel from your small bathroom. He offers it to you before plopping back down on the bed with a heavy sigh.

You crawl into his open arms as he turns on the TV for background noise. The two of you silently enjoy the afterglow. You soon slip into a deep sleep without realizing so. The last thing you remember is his humming that lullaby he loved so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! For some reason it was a really hard chapter to write. I hope you enjoyed it! ✌︎('ω')✌︎


	11. Botched Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re sent on your first mission with Blackwatch. It doesn’t end as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this is a LONG one. I was thinking of dividing it up into two chapters like for 9/10 but there just wasn’t a good stopping point.  
> So grab a hot beverage of your choice, get cozy, and enjoy! (*´꒳`*)

Jesse helps carry out your bag to the dropship, his own slung over his shoulder. Reyes is watching the two of you approach with his arms crossed, eyes narrowing at how close you two stood.

“Keep your head in the game,” he simply warns as you board the dropship. You roll your eyes; you still haven’t forgiven him for the groping incident.

You sit in the farthest corner, watching two agents you didn’t recognize, Genji, Jesse, and a strange tall woman climb aboard. She sits alone in the corner, messing with her tablet. You keep an eye on her; something was off about her vibe.

Jesse plops next to you right before the ship takes off, keeping an arm looped behind your seat. Genji sits across from you, staring at your transaction.

“Is that where you have been?” he asks as the ship lurches in the air. You cough, the lurch causing your stomach to churn.

“You lonely without me?” Jesse winks at him.

Oh. That’s his roommate he’s mentioned before.

Genji isn’t amused. He simply stares at you with his glowing red eyes. This was a man you probably shouldn’t mess with. Especially since you almost killed him. Twice.

You catch Reyes leaving the cockpit and going to the back of the dropship. You tap Jesse’s arm to let him know you’re going after him. He gives you an encouraging nod as you unbuckle yourself from your seat and follow your commander.

The back of the aircraft was a glorified locker room. The commander was checking his guns as you came up behind him.

You clear your throat and the commander barely looks over his shoulder. He turns back to checking the chambers. You walk up to him and bravely taps his shoulder.

“What do you want, Siren?” his deep voice rumbles. It sounds remorse, almost sad.

“You owe me an apology,” you demand. “I refuse to follow your orders until you do.”

Reyes puts his shotguns back into the locker and slams it shut. You don’t flinch as it makes a horrible slamming noise. He turns around to face you, but he doesn’t glare like he usually does. For the first time since the incident, he makes direct eye contact with you.

“Then why come aboard if you aren’t going to listen?”

...Is he challenging you now? Your hands curls into fists.

“You owe me an apology for fucking groping me you pervert!” you spat. He flinches as your saliva sprays on his face at the harsh “p”.

“I look the other way when we know full well you’re sleeping with one of my agents,” he glares. “That’s breaking code.”

“Fuck you and your code,” you sneer, not even bothering to argue against him. “You’re lucky I’m not bringing this up to anyone else.”

The two of you engage in a staredown, seeing who would crack first. He crosses his arms and stands tall. You remain in place and stare back at him. You see his eye twitch. Did he just look down? Maybe it was wishful thinking.

“Sorry,” he finally says. He speaks so quickly that you almost miss it.

“Excuse me?” You cup your ear and lean toward him. “I didn’t catch that.”

Reyes clenches his jaw. You’re really getting under his skin. You loved it.

“Sorry for my misconduct,” he finally says.

You’re taken aback for a second. You didn’t expect him to actually apologize. In fact, you wanted to get a rise out of him. Watch him snap. Kill him there. Call it self defense, get the last half of your money after his death goes public, feed the people on the streets.

In shock and with nothing else to say, you march out of the room. Reyes does nothing to stop you and simply watches you leave.

Jesse is playing on his phone when you return to your seat. He looks over with a silly grin on his face.

“How’d it go?” he drawls. Oh, he was too sweet for you.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

The two agents unfamiliar to you began a game of chess. Jesse found a deck of cards and offered to play Euchre, but when Genji refused to be his partner, he settled on a game of Speed with you.

* * *

Reyes briefed the team on the plan shortly before you reached the destination.

The two unfamiliar agents were Lagrange and Dakota. They were the two hackers/scribes who were going to keep track of all the data you guys collect. Lagrange was assigned to Jesse and Genji. Dakota was assigned to you, Reyes, and the mystery woman who sat by herself.

The woman approaches you as Lagrange gets his weapons ready with Jesse and Genji. When you try to offer her a greeting, you choke on your words; her eyes were red and blue. They were cold and unsettling.

“Moira O’Deorain,” she introduces herself smoothly. Her voice is oddly soothing, her words rumbling out, like the thunder before a storm. She offers a long, almost skeletal hand. You shake it gingerly, afraid of breaking her bones. 

“Move out!” Reyes snaps, making you accidentally jerk your hand away from the handshake.

Before you could apologize, Moira deploys herself away. Your mouth twists in thought; she rubbed you wrong. You couldn’t quite put a finger on it, but the way she looked at you made you feel like you were under a microscope.

“My team, stick by my side,” Reyes says into your headset even though he was only ten feet away from you. You rub your ear, agitated. “McCree, your team take the back ways. See if you find anything.”

The drop ship doors open and it’s hovering above a tall building in a dense city. The sky was dark. The city lights sparkles back at you as you take it all in. If this were under different circumstances, you would’ve enjoyed traveling here.

Jesse gives you a hat tip before leaping off the side, rolling onto the paved roof below. Genji follows and lands on his feet like a cat. Lagrange sits at the exit and slides off.

“You see that dome on that building right across from here?“ Reyes points and you follow his gaze. There is what looks like a townhall not far from the drop off point. It’s roof was a large dome. You don’t see any windows or doors and wonder if it’s just for aesthetic sake.

“What of it?” Moira stares at the dome, too.

“We’re going straight in,” he enunciate his command with a hand looking like it was driving into the building from where they stood. “Everyone should be asleep.“

You wonder what would cause bodyguards to suddenly sleep. Or, if he meant everybody would be in bed by now. When everyone was staring at you expectantly, you realize what you were called here for. 

“Oh.“ You struggle to make eye contact with everybody was staring at you. Especially Reyes. “That’s not how my ability works, though. I need something that will project my voice. Even an intercom would work.”

Reyes nods at Dakota. Dakota gives you a thumbs up with a smirk on his lips. It made him look like he was no more than 21. It made you second-guess his age.

“We got a hacker here,” Reyes huffs impatiently. “We go in, Dakota will get to work on the intercom system. You go with him. Moira and I will be your backup until we get the systems working.”

Before you could argue, Reyes barks a lot command for everyone to leave. Dakota is much too eager to jump off and lands on his feet hard. You can hear him grunt as he lands. Moira graciously gives you a small bow as she steps to the side. You raise a brow skeptically before approaching the exit.

The drop wasn’t too bad. It was approximately 15 feet from the edge of the ship. You leap down, catch the side of the ship with your hand to break your fall, before letting go quickly and landing on your feet. As you stand, you see a strange wisp of black smoke. When you finally look up, Moira was already standing in front of you.

“Holy shit!“ You stagger back, watching Moira’s blank face, unimpressed at your reaction.

“Move it!” Reyes gives you a sharp push on your shoulder. You glance over at him with an angry growl.

Dakota already made headway to the building. He must’ve been briefed before you were even selected to go to the mission. He was mostly in front and hacked the security system to unlock all windows when he got close.

Reyes leads the way into the dark building. Except for a few security lights, there’s no other sign of life. Something about this area wasn’t right.

“Something’s up,” you try to warn. Reyes blatantly ignores you and heads down the wide hallways.

_Left, left, right, left…_

You memorize the turns you made in case you needed to escape. Reyes pulls something up from his phone before pointing to what looked like a storage room.

Dakota gets to work on the door. Within seconds, he has it unlocked and nods for everyone to walk in. The room itself was small. There were two desks and two chairs. The room was mostly filled with screens with live feed from security cameras. You can see yourself standing in one of them with the rest of the crew.

The young agent plops himself down at a desk like it were his own, getting to work on waking the intercoms while simultaneously feeding fake footage over the security so it covered your tracks.

A little red light comes on and he pulls up a headset. It has a small microphone attached to it. He holds it up to you proudly, like he’s a small child showing off his first lizard he just caught in the driveway.

“Earplugs,” Reyes says over the communicators.

You watch as the other three people in the room plug their ears with the same glowing earplugs you’ve seen before, removing their current communicators from their ears.

“All set, darlin‘,” you hear McCree’s voice drawl over your earpiece.

“I’m embarrassed,” you feign shyness by hiding behind your hands. “I never had an audience before.”

Reyes glares at you. He clearly wasn’t in the mood for jokes. You can’t help but smile back at him before taking the headset from Dakota. You don’t bother putting on the headphones; you simply bring the mouthpiece to your lips. With a deep inhale, you begin.

The melody started off slow, soft. You hum it at first before letting it roll off your lips like honey. Dakota swayed a little to your melody, smiling contentedly. You really hope the earplugs worked.

You hear your voice echo through the hallways as you sang. The notes clung to the walls and danced down the water pipes. Reyes couldn’t suppress a shudder as you caught Moira staring at you intently. She seemed to be taking mental notes on you. You hated it.

You stopped the melody about two minutes in, realizing most people in bed would probably be in the deepest sleep of their life. You hummed the last of the melody just to make sure before giving Reyes the signal that you were done.

Dakota is the first one to pull out his earplugs, grinning at you like you were some sort of idol. You couldn’t help but smile back, a blush creeping up your neck.

“I'll lead out,” Reyes says gruffly in the communicator so Jesse’s team can hear as well. “McCree, you take the flank and gather up some data from the computer's up there. Lagrange, that’s all you.”

“Yes, Sir!” Lagrange’s sweet voice comes over the headset.

Your stomach suddenly twisted. These two boys are young. Too young. Too eager. This is exactly what Blackwatch/Overwatch did. They take them in when they still think this is the best job, then convince them that what they’re doing is right. One or two promotions later, they’re using the poor as pawns and the rich as knights.

“Siren, you stay here with Dakota,” Reyes points at you with his gun. You push down the barrel away from you and he snatches his weapon away. “Moira and I will scope out the hallways until he downloads everything we need.”

“I’m assuming I can’t ask any questions,” you say flatly.

Your answer was Reyes and Moira leaving out into the hallway. You sigh before turning back to Dakota, who was already at work on the computers.

His fingers worked the keyboards at an incredible pace. You weren't sure if you could even text that fast. He smirks as he comes across hundreds of files. You watch him hook up a small SD card into the slot and begin downloading it. While that’s working, he plays around with the security footage for any interesting figures.

“How long have you and Reyes been dating?” Dakota breaks the silence with the loudly-asked question.

A laugh ripped from your throat before you could stop it. You cover your mouth to silence yourself, but a splurge of giggles poured from your fingers. Dakota pauses in his typing to look up at you, his brows furrowed in worry.

“That wasn’t a joke,” he tries, his voice breaking. He clears it before you’re able to finally calm yourself.

“We’re definitely not dating,” you’re still grinning. You feel your gut tremble with another laugh, but you hold it in. “I actually tried to kill him a couple months ago.”

Dakota’s mouth drops into an “o” shape, unable to make a sound. He wasn’t sure how to process the information before turning back to the screen. He keeps typing before turning back to you with a scrunched nose, trying to make sense of what you said.

“You tried to kill him?” he repeats.

“Yep,” you nod.

“He knows you tried to kill him?” He’s sounding more incredulous by the moment.

“Yep.”

“But you still ended up working with him,” his voice lilted more into a question than a statement. “But he knows you tried to kill him.”

“Take your time,” you casually shrug. “Let it sink in.”

His face is still twisted in a confused expression. He turns back to the screen again to check the download time. You could see the bar wasn’t even half-filled. It must be a lot of files he’s transferring.

There was a loud bang in the hallway that made both of you jump. You unhook your blades from your hips and cock one of them into its “gun” mode. You hear it charging up as there were footsteps.

“What was that?” Dakota whispers shakily. He’s obviously never been in a real battle before. His hands were shaking above his keyboard.

“Keep working,” you tell him. “I’ll go check it out.”

Dakota nods curtly, his eyes widened with fear before continuing his assigned job. You approach the door and press your ear against it. You don’t hear anyone out there, not even the loud mouth-breathing from the commander.

“What was that?” Jesse’s voice emits through the earpiece.

“I was going to ask you the same thing,” Reyes was the one to respond. He sounded like he was in another hallway. You feel your stomach drop.

“It’s from our end,” you whisper urgently into your mouthpiece. “Something is out here.”

“Hold your positions,” Reyes says. “Moira and I will be right there.”

“Looks like we can head that way soon, too,” Jesse replies. “Lagrange here is almost done with his work.”

“I can go,” Genji volunteers.

“Everyone just stick to the plan,” Reyes hisses. You start to hear static. You hope it's because of him, not what you think it is.

“Guys, I don’t think we have a lot of time left to--”

You weren’t able to finish your sentence as the static suddenly got louder. You jump back but it was too late. A large blade pierces the door and catches your right shoulder. You grunt in pain as you lift your gun and shoot at the blade. Dakota was trained well to respond under pressure; he keeps typing.

“Keep going,” you tell him and he nods, his eyes never leaving the screens. “I’ll hold them off.”

The corrosive damage from your shot was effective. The blade was scorched and dented. It retracted. You steady yourself. A deep inhale, a deep exhale. You listen to Dakota’s typing. You listen to any signs of life right outside that door. Hot blood runs down your arm. That’s going to take a couple stitches.

A red dot suddenly peers through the hole left behind from the blade. It makes a deep rumbling beeping sound.

“We’re under attack!” you gasp urgently. “Looks like omnics! I can’t see how many else.”

“Hold—position!” Reyes commands again. His voice is riddled with static and it’s almost impossible to make out his words. “We—almos—ere!”

How far did this man travel?

A gun peered through the hole next. Your eyes widen. You immediately turn and leap towards Dakota. You feel your arm hook around his shoulders and you’re both thrown on the ground, knocking his chair down with him. You ignore the searing pain in your shoulder. There’s a loud _rat-tat-tat_ as it hits the desk, the computers, the screens, the walls. You push him underneath the desk and pull the chair toward his body, barricading him in, keeping your head down.

“Wait!” he yells over the gunshots. “What about you?”

“You’re more important!” was all you could muster before diving away from him, knocking down the other desk to create a shield.

The gunfire dies down and you hear clicking of reloading. Another angry blare comes from the omnic. You hear another set of heavy footsteps outside. From the metallic groans, you could tell it was another omnic.

“Of course!” you yell out loud to nobody but yourself. “Omnic bodyguards, why didn't we think of that?!”

You punch the desk in frustration with your good arm as you lean up and begin shooting the intruders. The omnic was huge, built to withstand physical attacks. You groan; you weren’t made to do this.

There was more static feeding through your earpiece like someone was trying to contact you, but you couldn’t hear anything. The omnics are charging in and you had to buy time.

“Dakota!” The agent’s head snaps up at your voice. “When I jump, I need you to escape!”

“You’re insane to think I’m going to leave you here!” he argues. “We’re teammates!”

This words oddly pierced your gut. You weren’t quite sure what to make of his words, nor his inexplicable attachment to you. However, he had a chance. He was too young. Dakota had to live.

You look up to meet eyes with his. His brows are furrowed with worry. His lips were parted from panting, his pupils blown from fear and adrenaline. You smile at him. He doesn’t smile back.

Before he could argue anymore, you leap out at the omnics. They open fire but you’re able to dodge by leaping onto a wall, pushing yourself off, and throwing yourself over their boxy heads. They shoot the entire way through, creating a spray of bullet holes where ever you went.

Live wires fly down from the ceiling, free from its confines. You tug on one on your way down to the ground, pulling it toward the first omnic’s throat. You jab the live wire into its open interior through its neck. It quickly circuits out.

The second omnic open fires at you. You shoot back, but the wire from the first omnic catches your wrist as you try to jerk out of your confines. You’re stuck. You stare down the barrel of the gun before closing your eyes, expecting a barrage of bullets to ricochet your body. 

The omnic’s head blows into pieces as a familiar shotgun comes into view. For the first time, you’re relieved to see Commander Reyes.

“Fashionably late as always,” you pant. You finally pull your wrist from the wires and pat yourself down. You hear Dakota clamber out from underneath the desk.

“Siren!” the young agent exclaimed.You turn to face him, annoyed he would use your nickname so casually.

Dakota’s eyes were wide and he’s pointing at your chest. You wanted to make a comment to tell him it’s rude to stare at someone’s boobs, but you suddenly felt the warmth. You look down to see a large bullet hole right at the end of your sternum where the ribs created a concave shape to protect your lungs. Blood poured from it. You raise hand to touch it; it’s hot and sticky. Suddenly you weren’t sure if it was real and the blood just pooled from your arm.

“Oh,” you muster. “Look at that.”

Everything was getting dark and blurry, like you’re wearing one of those “drunk” goggles.

“Siren!” It was Reyes this time. He catches you before you fall. You watch his lips move, but it’s like trying to hear him underwater.

Ah, shit…


	12. Envious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have some company while recovering from your wounds.

The lights were too bright. The walls were too white. The beeping was too loud. Your head was pulsating. Your chest hurt. Everything smelled too sterile you thought your lungs were getting bleached from inhaling it.

The room was incredibly small, smaller than your temporary living. You were in a white bed with a scratchy blanket draped over your mostly nude body. The only thing between you and the blanket was a thin cloth hospital gown.

A nurse walks in with a clipboard and you watch her pause in shock. She then smiles before setting the clipboard down at the foot of your bed. She says your last name with such vigor, you wondered if she knew of your previous occupation.

“Your vitals are solid,” she keeps smiling. She’s a little too giggly for your taste. “Your numbers look normal.”

She keep rambling on about your recovery and how lucky you are Reyes found you when he did. You wanted to argue, but you were too exhausted.

“What about the hole in my stomach?” you interrupt. The nurse blushes, realizing her ramble.

“O-oh, sorry,” she smiles sheepishly. “We had to graft that shut, but we got the bullet out and you’ll make a full recovery!”

“So when can I get out of here?” You pull on your covers to enunciate that you wanted to leave.

The nurse stops you and pulls the blanket back over your legs. She pats down the edges and smiles at you again.

“Not for another couple of days,” she says. “We have to make sure you’re strong enough before sending you on your way.”

She checks your IV before turning on the TV across from your bed. She places the remote on the tray to right that was attached to your bed. You saw prints of coffee cups and wondered who visited you.

“You’re allowed visitors, but if any of them causes trouble, we’ll remove them,” she says reassuringly. You give her a nod and she skirts out, closing the door quietly behind her.

You sigh, enjoying the quiet and the muffling of the newscaster talking about the weather on the TV. You weren’t in the mood to watch anything particular and end up staring at the screen blankly.

About an hour later, there’s a knock to your door. You don’t respond but the door opens, anyway. Your visitor is an unexpected one.

Reyes walks in with his combat pants, boots, and a black t-shirt. You wonder if this man wore anything but black.

He makes eye contact with you but neither of you say anything. He pulls up the stool from the computer where the doctor took notes and sits next to you. He clears his throat and takes off his beanie. His hair is a little longer than usual, his natural curls matted to his forehead.

“You’ve been out a couple days,” he finally says. You stare back up at the TV. You didn’t have the energy to fight with him. “Lost a lot of blood.”

“You sound like you were worried,” you snort. “Hoping I’d die in your arms?”

Reyes flinches at your harsh words. Whatever happened at the mission, it made him soft toward you. You didn’t know how to feel about it.

“It was a setup,” he avoids your question. “They knew we were coming and they knew that we’d bring you.”

That would explain the omnic bodyguards. However, what were they protecting? What were their motives?

“Is Dakota okay?” you rasp. You look around for a cup of water. There was one hiding in the corner of the bedside table on your left. Your reach up and chug it.

“He’s fine,” Reyes says, rubbing his forearm. “Lagrange, McCree, and Genji made it out without a scratch, too.”

An awkward silence yawned between the two of you. You kept your eyes glued to the TV, which now was an infomercial about corn dogs. Who still ate corn dogs?

“You had me worried.”

This made your eyes snap away from the screen and to him. He looked solemn, staring down at his hands that played with the hem of his beanie. He was worried? You hated the mixed signals he was sending you.

“You shouldn’t worry about someone who tried to kill you,” you scoff. You huff out a laugh, trying to get him disinterested in talking to you, but wince in the harsh movement.

“You’re one of us, now,” he corrects. You don’t look at him, but he watches you stiffen at his words. “Dakota filled me in on what happened. You protected one of my young agents.”

You still don’t reply. Your body is tense, sending aches from your stomach down to your legs. You want to relax, but his presence made you uncomfortable. Your heart rate accelerates. The machine picks it up.

“I didn’t mean to upset you,” Reyes tries to calm you, but it fails. You take a deep breath, trying to slow your heart rate. That somewhat helps.

“I can’t explain it,” he continues much to your dismay. “I’m sorry I failed you as a commander.”

Something was welling up in your throat. You couldn’t put a finger on it. It created a swell of emotions that you didn’t want to feel.

Reyes reaches out and takes your empty cup of water. He walks across the room to a small water cooler and fills it back up. He sits down and offers it to you. You stare at it for a moment. Hesitantly, you take the cup from him and sip at it. The cool water was welcoming.

“Thanks,” you were barely able to whisper. Your stomach started hurting. Perhaps they gave you pain medication in your IV that was finally wearing off.

“Do you need anything?” he asks. You shake your head.

Much to your surprise, he reaches forward and takes your hand closes to him. You don’t jerk back; you're only able to look down at his hand. It was large and warm. His skin was such a contrast to your white sheets, it was welcoming just to stare at it.

Another knock interrupts the two of you. Reyes doesn’t remove his hand as the nurse comes back in with some syringes and small bottles. When she sees the commander, she hesitates but then offers a smile.

“I’ll only be a minute,” she blushes. She comes to your IV and feeds a syringe one of the bottles. It fills with clear liquid before she finds the notch in your IV and feeds the liquid through that.

A shudder runs through your body as the foreign liquid runs through your arm, the liquid feeling like ice in your veins. She rubs your upper arm in comfort as she sees the goosebumps rise on your skin. She whispers sympathetic words to you as she empties the syringe.

A third knock on the door. You sigh; how many people have to see you today?

Your eyes light up as Jesse walks in with a bowl with Saran wrap at the top of it. There’s condensation on the wrap; it must be soup.

You pull your hand away from Reyes as you reach toward Jesse. The cowboy grins as the nurse finishes up with your IV. She picks up her things, disposes of the syringe in the biohazard container, and quietly excuses herself.

“She allowed solids?” Jesse asks.

“Ye-yes, sir!” When she walks past Jesse, he gives her a hat tip. You could see her flushed face as she leaves.

“Commander,” Jesse greets, but his lips are pressed tight. Reyes crosses his arms and nods in response.

Jesse sits on the chair opposite of Reyes, grunting as he settles in. He pulls the tray from the side of the bed and pulls it over your lap. Reyes watches him carefully as the cowboy puts the bowl before you and pulls back the Saran wrap. Steam flows out of it as he pulls a small spoon from a plastic bag from his pocket.

You peer into the bowl and see that it’s homemade chili. You recognize some of the ingredients; he has told you before about the variety of food his mother used to make. This was definitely one of them.

You take a large bite. It was so delicious that you couldn’t help but smile. Jesse smiles back, proud that his cooking could cheer you up so fast.

“I should get going,” Reyes stands up too quickly and nearly knocks the stool over. You and Jesse watch his hasty exit with confusion. Just a moment ago, he was kissing your ass.

“What did you guys talk about?” Jesse asks, watching you take another large bite of the chili. You shrug.

“Nothing,” you reply through the beans. He raises a brow. You swallow the food. “He was just telling me about how I protected Dakota during the ambush. He’s trying too hard to see the good in me.”

Jesse reaches forward and gently wipes a rogue piece of cooked onion from your lip. He takes that onion and licks it off his finger. You feign a disgusted look and he grins.

“You’re nicer than you lead on,” he says huskily. You shudder at his voice and he leans forward.

His lips touch yours in a long, sweet kiss. When your lips part, his cheeks are dusted pink. He sighs as you continue eating. He takes your free hand and holds it tightly with both of his.

“You had me worried,” he whispers. The way he said it reminded you of how Reyes was talking to you not more than a half hour ago. “You had us all worried.”

Maybe he meant it. Maybe Reyes was genuinely worried. Maybe you’re growing on him so he’ll let you get close before you finally take him out.

Maybe...he’s growing on you.

“I’ll stay here as long as you need me to,” he says as he comfortingly strokes your hand. You finish up your chili and he takes the bowl away from you.

He climbs into bed with you and you try to scoot over, but the bed was not made for more than one person. You sigh as he flips through the channels, trying to find anything remotely interesting.

You didn’t pay attention to the screen, anymore. You lay in the crook of his arm, squished between his bicep and his pecs. You listen to him hum you the familiar melody as he holds you close. He’s careful not to pinch your IV arm as you snuggle against him, already dozing off from the comfort of his presence.

* * *

Jesse was forced to leave shortly after you fell asleep, knowing that he was already pushing his luck staying half an hour after visiting hours were closed. He picked up the bowl, kissed your forehead, tucked you in, and left quietly.

Reyes was in the waiting room of the hospital wing. It doesn’t look like he left. He made eye contact with Jesse before standing on his feet.

“We need to talk,” he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of rushed this one so I’m sorry if there’s a lot of errors in here.
> 
> Next one’s going to be better quality, I promise! Thanks for all the love so far!!
> 
> And remember, I have a tumblr @hypnoscissorsghostnerd if you guys have any other comments or questions!


	13. Taking Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a meeting to explain what was found in Talon’s security footage. Commander Reyes confronts you.

The first day you were out of the hospital, you got an email from Reyes demanding that everyone involved in the mission was required to meet at the Overwatch conference room at noon. Shortly after, Jesse sent you a text that jokingly mentioned seeing you at “high noon” with a cowboy emoji at the end. You shuddered at the bad joke.

You clutch your stomach; though you were fully recovered, there was a dull ache where your tissues were mended together. It will be another month or so for the pain to completely go away, so they prescribed you some medicine. You weren’t going to remember so you set an alarm on your phone to help.

The conference room was like any other; long table in the center, a projector on the end, all of the large cushy chairs pointed towards the presenter. It looked like you were the last one to arrive.

You take an open seat next to Lagrange and across from Dakota. Jesse was sitting right up front with Genji at his side. Across from him was Moira. Standing up front is Commander Reyes and a blond man in a bright blue uniform stood next to him. The way they stood made it seem like they weren’t getting along.

“I am Strike Commander Jack Morrison,” the blond man’s voice rang out. It was gruff. You felt yourself drawn to it.

“What's Overwatch’s golden boy doing here?” Lagrange scoffs. There’s a chuckle between the men.

“It’s information that requires me to be here,” Commander Morrison retorts.

“Meow,” you make a claw motion. Laughter erupts around the table.

“Control your agents, Gabriel,” Morrison growls. “This is exactly why I don’t like being a part of Blackwatch.”

“Pwotect me, Gabe!” Dakota shrills.

Borderline shrieks of laughter continues. Morrison’s face turns red with rage. Reyes puts a hand on his shoulder. He clears his throat.

“Agents!” he barks. Silence ensues. “Let’s be mature about this. We have a lot to discuss.”

He turns on the projector and the slides begin. They’re screenshots of some of the files Dakota took. They were primarily about names of big shots around town that were being either blackmailed or convinced to give out large sums of money to mercenaries.

“It looks like some of the big boys around here are knowingly giving money to Talon,” Commander Morrison points to the list of names. He clicks for the next slide and the screen smoothly transitions to what Lagrange was able to snatch.

The actual bank account numbers were blocked out, but the full names and amount of money for each transaction was available on their screen. You stare at all the zeros at the end of each sum.

“What do they need so much money for?” you speak up.

“Not sure, yet,” Reyes speaks next. He flips to another slide where Dakota’s security tampering was shown. There’s looping videos of some of the well-known politicians and celebrities walking into that domed building. They sure didn’t try hard to hide this.

“It’s a trap,” you suddenly say. The room falls quiet and all eyes are on you. It oddly doesn't affect you as the realization of all of this dawns on you. “They wouldn’t have let us in the security room in the first place if they saw us coming. They wouldn’t have risked their own lives with omnic bodyguards if they knew I was there.”

You point at the screen. The politicians, the celebrities. All unknowingly walking in.

“They’re setting me up,” you say with confidence. You then point at Reyes. “You didn’t know the extent of my abilities. I can only make people fall asleep or get a little loopy from tiredness. However, you thought that I could even control other people’s minds.”

“They’re settin’ it up to make it look like Overwatch is stealin’ money from these people,” Jesse chimes in. “They get the money to buy whatever the hell they want and we take the fall.”

A horrible silence falls on you. It settles like sour milk in your stomach. You shouldn't have agreed to sign up. Now you're in a deeper hole than before.

“So what now?” Dakota says.

Much to your surprise, Moira stands. She’s almost as tall as the two commanders as she strides toward them. She turns off the projector and collects her hands in front of her as she draws everyone’s attention.

“We do nothing,” she says simply. You and Jesse exchange glances across the table. “It is simple. They want us to react strongly to prove their point. Or, we keep this our little secret. They don’t know Blackwatch exists. They only know the Siren was last seen by Overwatch agents.”

Silence.

“For now, we will discuss what our next moves are,” Morrison says, dismissing Moira by stepping in front of her. She gives him a cold glare. “We will reconvene when we have something more solid. For now, I am open to suggestions.”

“Come discuss it with me first,” Reyes pipes in. “I’m still your head commander. I will relay it to Morrison when the time comes.”

* * *

You speed down the hallway, your hair flowing behind you as you keep your head down to avoid unwanted eye contact with the other Overwatch agents, staring at your dark emblem from Blackwatch. You haven’t felt this out of place since you were first captured.

You take a few turns and the crowd dies out. After a couple more, you were walking down an empty hallway. You look at your surroundings; you weren’t quite sure which wing you were in now, but the signs indicated that the cafeteria was just past this hallway. You may as well get some nourishment while you’re here.

A hand slams down on your shoulder. You were about to yelp when a hand clamps down on your mouth. You’re shoved against the wall and you gasp, a shooting pain twisting the healing wound in your stomach. You groan behind the hand.

“What’s your game here?”

Your eye yes focus on your attacker. The dark eyes of Gabriel Reyes glared back at you. You relax and roll your eyes, pulling his hand effortlessly off your face.

“Excuse me?” you try not to glare, but you hated it when people snuck up on you.

“I swear, if you setting us up,” Reyes sneers. “I will kill you before you even blink.”

“If I was setting you up,” you retort. “You’d already be dead, _Commander Reyes_.”

He stares back at you, his lips moving to make words but unable to decide on what he wants to say first.

His hand grasps the front of your shirt and pins you harder against the wall. Reyes keeps you pinned as he suddenly closes the gap between you so that his body was pressed against yours. His mouth came down on yours before you could think.

You stood there, stunned, as your commander has you against the wall and forcibly pressing himself against you. His lips were a little chapped, unlike Jesse’s, but they still felt warm. He raises a hand to cup your jaw. His tongue flicks out. When you refuse, he pushes a thumb hard against the corner of your lip, forcing them open. You whimper as his tongue invades your mouth, his tongue swirling against yours rather than the gentle licks Jesse provided for you.

You wanted to pull away, but you were squished between the hard wall and the commander’s body, which was just as hard. He moans into the kiss as he rocks his body against yours. He’s getting excited, and you can feel it against your belly button.

Finally, you were able to find the strength to raise a hand and punch him. It wasn’t a hard punch, but it was enough to startle him and pull away from you. He touches his jaw tenderly, making sure you didn’t cause any serious damage. It was red where your knuckles made contact with his cheekbone, but he’s been through worse. There was an odd look in his eye; fury or lust, you couldn’t tell.

“Why do you have this affect on me?” he grumbles, panting from the kiss. “Your songs have to have some sort of…” His voice drifts off.

“I told you already,” you say, straightening your clothes and wiping your mouth deliberately. He watches you wipe away his saliva from your lips and he immediately wants to lick your lips again. “I don’t have that ability. I don’t know why, but Jesse cares about me. Everything else is none of your damn business!”

You storm away, your hand remaining on your lips. You didn’t turn towards the cafeteria like you initially planned. Instead, you advert yourself to retire to your room. You were too mentally drained to see anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope there’s not a lot of errors in here. Enjoy another rushed chapter (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)


	14. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re sorting out what happened between you and Reyes. Jesse’s poor choice of words comes back to bite him.

The week was interesting. You were no longer called in for extra training after what Reyes put you through. Jesse knew something was up, but you did your best to explain that you need to sort it out before you could talk to him about it. He understood and gave you space.

You didn’t deserve Jesse McCree. He was too sweet on you. Always too sweet on you.

It was difficult to take the taste of Reyes out of your mouth. You drank black coffee, ate spicy foods, even chugged some of Jesse’s whiskey from his secret stash. No matter how hard you tried, your lips felt his on yours and his tongue invading your mouth.

You shudder at the thought while you lay in bed. Jesse was gone for the week, off on his own mission. You have five missed texts from him from the day, but you didn’t open a single one of them. You felt too guilty to confront him now, though all he really wanted was to make sure your training was going well while he was away.

You stared at your TV, watching the late night shows rather than getting the sleep you need. Around midnight, your phone blipped. Assuming it was Jesse, you didn’t bother looking down at it. Then there was a second blip nearly a minute after.

Annoyed, you finally check your phone. To your surprise, it was Reyes.

_‘My office.’_

Then the second one:

_‘Now.’_

You roll your eyes as you climb out of bed and pull on sweatpants. If it was about your training, you were going to kill him.

* * *

The fake plant was still there when you showed up at the Blackwatch Commander’s door. It stared at you as though it remembered your last visit to it.

“Don’t judge me,” you tell it. “He called me here this time.”

The plastic plant was shining as usual as you finally knock hard on the commander’s door. You wait patiently. There’s some shuffling, as though he needed to get ready.

“Can you believe this guy?” you turn to the plant again. “He calls me up here and he makes me wait.”

The plant’s leaves shudder as though it were shaking in disappointment. You ignore that the A/C just kicked on and shake your head with it. The door finally opens and you make eye contact with the commander.

He’s wearing a tight tank top with his black sweats with large white letters that read “SEP”. You narrow your eyes at it before he clears his throat.

“Do you want to come in and talk?” he quietly offers. You stare at him skeptically. You should’ve brought your blades with you.

“I suppose,” you eye him as you sidestep him into his room.

It’s exactly as you’d remember it being before. Everything was organized and in place. Even his bed was completely made, almost untouched since you last saw it

Reyes motions to his small table. You sit down at it, glancing around to make sure there weren’t any traps. He goes to his little kitchenette and begins to boil some water in an old-fashioned kettle. He doesn’t even ask what you’d like and starts making two mugs of tea.

You wait patiently as the kettle begins to whistle. Reyes removes it from the stovetop and you watch him pour the tea to make sure it wasn’t poisoned. When he hands it to you, just in case, you take the mug in his hand instead. He looks at you incredulously but takes the mug he initially poured for you and sips it as he sits across from you.

“What was so important that you couldn’t wait until morning?” you finally say. “You could've sent me a text, too.”

“It’s not something I can talk about over text,” he sighs. He sips from the mug again before continuing. You don’t touch yours. “I want to talk to you about before.”

“Do you _want_ a sexual harassment lawsuit?” you scoff, crossing your arms.

“I needed to talk to you about all of that,” Reyes rubs his face with both his hands. He exhales as he puts his hands on the table. “I had to organize my thoughts before I came to you.”

“And?”

“And I realize,” his speech slows. He’s procrastinating. “I realize now that I care for you. At first I thought I hated you, that I should regret bringing you aboard. When you started spending time with Jesse, the more I regretted not executing you as a prisoner.”

“So why didn’t you?” you’re huffing now. Heat is creeping up your neck.

“I didn’t want to admit what I was feeling,” he’s blushing now, too. His hands curl into fists on the table. You’re skeptical of his intentions. “You’re an amazing agent. You’re headstrong, you know what you want, you’re so observant and talented. You’re intelligent and protective of your teammate. You have a every good quality for being a commander or a captain.”

You don’t respond this time. Is this a love confession or a promotion?

“I already talked to my superiors and Jack,” he continues. “They all agree that we want to put you up as captain.”

Your mouth drops. Captain? This fast? Was this wise?

...Or, this could be an opportunity to take him down from the inside. You can make sure Overwatch crumbles and you’ll play the victim. Imagine the pension money.

“Is that it?” Your tea has gone cold. You finally sip at it; it was green tea.

Reyes hesitates. He seems short of breath. You watch him try to rub the redness away from his face again before sipping his tea. He clears his throat.

“I meant what I said,” he lowers his voice. “I didn’t want to admit it. I wanted to blame your stupid siren’s voice.”

“Excuse you?”

“It seems you caught me in your spell, too,” he murmurs.

Suddenly, you weren’t sure what to think of this. He was battle-hardened. He was handsome, strong, and a good leader. But he was still an asshole. But he was still your target. But he still had to die if you wanted the money.

But...but…

“I’m not willing to hurt Jesse,” you say quietly. Your voice cracks when you say Jesse’s name and excuse it by sipping your cooled tea.

“He told me you guys weren’t serious.”

This made your eyes snap up. It was true you and Jesse haven’t discussed your relationship yet, whether it was casual or more serious. However, hearing that Jesse was telling other people that what you had wasn’t very serious..for some reason, it hurt.

“Seriousness doesn't change the fact that you’re still an asshole,” you glowered. Reyes sighs again and he stands.

“I think it's time for you to go,” he grumbles.

You stand with him before he has a chance to say anything else. As you storm out, you pause at the door.

“Kiss me again and I will kill you.”

“I don’t fear death,” he quickly retorts. You stare at him for a moment, hand on the door’s button to leave. The heat rises back to your cheeks, watching his serious expression stare back.

You huff and leave quickly. As the door closes behind you, you pause in the hallway. You turn around, pick up the plastic plant, and continue on your way back to your room.

* * *

What you didn’t see was shortly after he watches you leave, he felt a strange tug in his chest that he doesn’t recognize. He simply slumps over the table where you were just sitting at. You were so close.

Why couldn’t he just tell you what he wanted? Why did he choke up on his words every time he saw you? Why was he so scared he was going to lose you when you almost sacrificed yourself to protect Dakota?

After waiting five minutes, he felt his instincts spring him up on his feet. He dashes out of the room to chase after you. He doesn’t know why he expected you to be at his door, hesitating to come in, but you weren’t there.

Instead, he was greeted by a blank wall. He looked over to realize that his decorative plastic plant was gone.

“The fuck?” he murmurs under his breath. Who in the world would take a cheap decor?

His phone blips and he pulls it out of his sweatpants pocket immediately. He hated missed notifications.

He opens it when he sees it’s from Jesse. He should be on his way back to base now from what he read in the reports.

_‘What the hell did you say to her?’_

Jesse almost never spoke back at him. You must’ve called him. 

After a moment’s hesitation, Reyes walks back into his room. He deletes the text message from Jesse and climbs into bed. He’ll just say he never received it. 

* * *

Shortly after you arrived back to your room, you put the plant right inside your door so nobody could snatch it from you. It livened up your living quarters a little, too. 

You didn’t want to seem needy, but you couldn’t help but let the anger bubble up in your chest. 

“Hello?” Jesse eagerly answers the phone. He says your name when you don’t immediately answer, but your chest felt tight. 

“Why did you tell Reyes that we’re not serious?” you try to keep your voice down. “I know we didn’t discuss it in-depth but--” 

“I didn’t want to say anything you weren’t comfortable with, darlin’,” he interrupts. He sounds tired, worried. “Look, we’re in the ship now on our way back. Can we talk about it then?” 

“Don’t bother,” you scoff. “We’re not serious or anything.” 

“Pumpkin’--” he tries, but you hang up. He immediately calls you back, but you let it go to voicemail. 

You roll over in bed, facing the plastic plant. Your heart felt heavy and the tightness in your chest worsens. The plastic plant isn’t as shiny out of the bright hallway lights. In your dim room, it almost looked real. 

But it was all fake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a couple days. I’ve been fighting through some writer’s block...(╥﹏╥) I’m also in the middle of a polar vortex and the cold is affecting my creative flow~ಥ_ಥ
> 
> I’m planning to post some drabbles and extra stuff on my tumblr @ hypnoscissorsghostnerd !!


	15. Fractious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Reyes have some pent-up tension they unsuccessfully work out. You get another visit from the commander.

The anger stewed in your body like never before. You were more determined to complete you mission. You weren’t here to make friends, you weren’t here for a promotion. You were here to finish a job to help feed everyone else.

Your demeanor immediately changed. You disobeyed Reyes when you could, but avoided him in the halls. Jesse had tried to reach out to you and left you flowers at your door, but you threw them out your window.

It was only day three when Reyes called in you, Jesse, and Genji together for a tight-knit training session.

“You three are my elite physical fighters,” Reyes explains too early in the morning. You yawn loudly, interrupting him. He shoots you a glare.

“We need to learn to bond better as a team,” he continues. He keeps his fiery gaze on you. “What better way than to learn how we all fight?”

You were paired off with Genji and Jesse was with Reyes. Jesse gives you a forlorn gaze as he walked to the other corner with Reyes. They begin sparring immediately. As you watched, you saw some tension between the two; what caused it, you weren’t sure.

“Come,” Genji commands and leads the way to the other side to give them ample space. He finds a spot in the corner.

The cyborg ninja took position before you, watching you carefully as you sigh and raise your hands in a defensive position.

You try to wait each other out until you feign an opening to instigate him on attacking. He takes the bait and swings to your left side. You block it and try to swing him over your shoulder.

Genji uses the momentum to wrap his legs around your shoulder. You fall down hard on your side as he keeps you in this lock. You do your best to wrench away from his grasp, but he had a inhuman grip to your arm. Unless you wanted to cause serious injury, the best idea now was to give him the round.

With your hand in his grasp on his chest, you tap his bare chest. He takes the hint and releases your arm. He’s gracious enough to help you up.

“Almost got me there at first,” he compliments roughly. You give him a nod in appreciation.

“Best two out of three?” you offer. Genji gives a curt nod; perhaps Reyes was right. This is a good bonding time. You never really spent time with Genji since the mission, anyhow.

“You make the first move this time,” he agrees.

Just when you were about to go for a surprise grapple, there was a deep shout from Reyes. You spin around to see Jesse and Reyes going at it pretty hard. You felt a twinge of worry knot in your stomach when Reyes released another grunt, blocking Jesse’s hard fist with his forearms.

“This does not look good,” Genji murmurs to you. You shake your head in agreement.

Reyes grabs at Jesse’s throat and throws him hard against the ground. There’s a strangled gurgle that came from the cowboy as he has the wind knocked out of him. Your eyes widen in shock as Reyes steps over him.

Jesse reaches out and grabs Reyes’ ankle, effectively tripping him. Reyes releases an angry roar and swings around again, grabbing Jesse’s wrist. Jesse fights back, yanking his arm and punching Reyes hard in the sternum.

Genji taps your shoulder and begins to jog towards them. You join him and watch him hook his arms under Reyes’ armpits to pull him away. You rush to Jesse’s side and throw yourself against him, effectively putting him in a full-body lock with your arms around his head and your legs over his shoulders to prevent him from struggling.

“What is wrong with you?” Genji was the one to snap next. You inhale deeply, trying to calm the adrenaline pumping in your body. You feel Jesse relax in your hold and tap out. You slowly release him and he rises just as slow.

“Sorry you had to see that, Pumpkin’,” he wipes his brow from sweat. He doesn’t make eye contact with you and storms out the room, his boots heavily hitting the floor as he left.

You glare at Reyes, expecting an answer. Reyes sighs.

“I suppose we’re dismissed,” he says casually. He walks past you and leans over. He quietly adds, “He knows.” and continue to leave.

“They fight like children,” Genji groans and crosses his arms. You subconsciously mimic him and cross your arms, staring at the doorway where the two men left.

Genji gives you a reassuring nod and walks out next. You look around the room before following out.

Genji was already gone from the hallway by the time you get there. Barely sweaty from your workout, you debate on showering now or waiting to get back to your room.

You decided on your room, needing a walk to cool off anyhow. Stopping and suddenly putting water on your body would probably shock your tissues and cause you to cramp up. You sigh and mindlessly retreat to your room.

Your new plant friend waited for you when you entered.

“I’ll tell you later,” you tell it and retire to your shower.

You hear your phone blip while the shower runs, vibrating on the counter where you left it. You ignore it until there were two more blips that followed. With a loud sigh, you shorten your shower to climb out. You ignore the fact that your hands are still wet as you press to open your phone.

With wet fingerprints on the screen, you see that you have three missed notifications. All three of them were from Reyes.

_‘We need to talk. Now.’_

You roll your eyes. He’s always demanding to talk to you and it was getting old quick.

_‘About today...It’s hard to put it all into text form.’_

You’re almost reluctant to scroll down again.

_‘Here.’_

Here?!

A towel wrapped around your body, you threw the door open to your shower. You could physically see the steam leave the room. Much to your surprise, Reyes found out your cheap passcode of your name in numerical order and was standing next to your door, staring at the plastic plant.

“You stole my plant?” he asks without turning around. You groan. He better not take it.

“It was tacky,” was the pathetic excuse you can think of.

“If you wanted a fake plant, I could’ve bought you one for dirt cheap,” he scoffs. His back was still to you.

He was wearing his tight black t-shirt that showed off his rippling back muscles as he scoffs, staring at the plant as though he wanted to steal it back. The air was cool on your skin from the hot shower and you nearly forget you’re only in a towel.

Reyes turns around only to freeze. His eyes drift over your body and his jaw drops, unable to form words. Even in the dim light of your lamp, you can see the red taking over his entire face.

“Cover yourself!” he suddenly snaps.

“You came in uninvited!” you retort, throwing up an arm. He flinches, afraid that your towel will drop but it luckily stays. “What the fuck did you expect, barging into someone’s room, expecting not to come across something you didn’t want to see?”

His jaw is still apart, unable to think of a comeback. His eyes are still stuck on your body. From here, you couldn’t tell exactly what he was staring at. You clear your throat and he raises his eyes. His mouth finally closes and you raise a brow.

“Talk or get out so I can change,” you say. You cross your arms, waiting for his response.

Reyes doesn’t move. He tries to take a step forward, but pauses again. You see him shuffle uncomfortably and shove a hand in the pocket of his SEP sweatpants. Seemingly unnatural, he shoves his other hand in the other pocket. You narrow your eyes; Is he reaching for a weapon?

“I only came in to tell you that I’m sorry for the problems I caused,” his voice drops. It’s a lot calmer now, almost genuinely remorse.

“Why did Jesse attack you so aggressively?” you tilt your head, trying to seem more intimidating. It only seemed to make his blush worse.

“I may have upset him,” he admits quietly. “He thinks I got in between what you had with him.”

His redundant use of grammar caught your attention; He was nervous. Whether he was nervous in your presence or anxious to attack you, you weren’t able to decipher it. It was little things like this that had saved your life more than once in the past.

“Like he said,” you shrug. “It wasn’t anything serious.”

Reyes licks his lips in thought. You vaguely recall him doing that when you were interrogated in the jail cell just a few months ago.

“Do you want to leave now?” you speak a little too harshly. Reyes clutches his fists.

“That’s what I came here for,” he snaps. “I’m so damn tired of you talking back at me. I’m your commander! I saved your life!”

“Every day I don’t kill you is every day I save you,” you spit back. “By your logic, I’ve saved you a hundred times!”

Reyes marches towards you, hands jerking out of his pockets. In a towel, you knew you couldn’t run. You simply back up until your butt hits your bathroom sink. He towers over you, his dark eyes flickering something dangerous. He has that snarl that you’re all-too-familiar with, but stare back at him, craning your neck so that he knew you weren’t scared.

“I don’t know if I should kill you now and write it off as subordination,” he growls.

“I fucking dare you,” you smirk, reaching behind you for a knife you hid under the mirror cabinet.

He grabs the back of your neck and for a moment, you’re prepared to have your head thrown back into the mirror behind you. Instead, he jerks you forward. You try to fight back but his arms were strong and had a strong grip of your neck.

His lips crash into yours, this time more aggressive than before. You whimper and try to pull away, but his mouth stays latched to yours and his hand holding you still. His other hand wanders down your side. With just the towel, you can feel the warmth of his touch. It was having an effect on you that you didn’t want.

Shuddering, you try to jerk your arm back to find that stupid knife. You gasp as his hand suddenly grasps your ass. He takes this opportunity to push his tongue into your mouth, as forceful as the first time. You made an odd pleading sound as you try to pull away again.

He picks you up by your ass and props you on the sink, stepping in between your legs.You finally understood why he shoved his hand in his pocket earlier; his erection was blatantly obvious now, grinding on the inside of your thigh.

You bite his bottom lip, hard. With a startled grunt, Reyes pulls away. You gasp for air.

“Fuck you,” you growl. “Do you want to fucking kill me or not?”

His eyes stared back at you, dark, wanting, needing more. His lips were shiny from your kisses, panting from the excitement. There was something...off about him.

“I want you,” he says breathily before recapturing your mouth. You groan and try to pull away, his arm wrapping tightly around your waist and bringing you closer to his body. You feel your towel slipping, his free hand around your waist playing with the edges to pull it off you.

His cock was throbbing hard against you as he played with the towel, his tongue moving in a smooth pattern. He was such a sloppy kisser, more open-mouthed than Jesse.

...Jesse…

Anger bubbled in your gut again and you groaned. Reyes took this as a pleasured sound and ground his hips closer to your crotch, wanting, needing more. Your head ended up hitting the mirror on accident.

There was a metal clang behind you. You reach behind you; it was the knife. It fell on the sink right behind your butt.

Quickly, you grab the knife and press it up against Reyes’ throat. He pulls back for a moment in confusion before realizing what you had in your hand. His eyes stared back, still pleading you for more.

“Don’t push your luck,” you growl. He kept his head tilted up so that the knife wouldn’t penetrate the skin. You couldn’t help but watch his rounded pecs flinch as he pulled away, his large muscled arms pull gently away as his fingers lingered on your neck and hip as he steps back.

If only he were someone else, you would’ve slept with him ten times over by now.

“What do you want from me?” you’re unable to speak louder than a husky whisper, hand shaking. Your arousal was making it difficult to think straight. “I need you to be honest.”

“Honest?” he echoes. He pauses for a second, thinking. “Honestly, I don't know. One moment I’m so pissed at you I want to kick you out back into that damn cell and the next momen...the way you look at me…”

He’s unable to finish his thought process. His eyes drifted to your lips again and sighs, the motion pressing a little harder against your knife.

“Get out,” you heavily exhale. “Before I slice your throat open.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh the writer’s block is real. Give me a couple days, I’ll bounce back ^^;;


	16. Forgive Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your past comes back to haunt you. A doctor finds you in your weakened state.

_School was a shithole. Mom said not to use that word, but she used it all the time._

_“This house is a shithole!”_

_“My life is a shithole!”_

_“I only had the brat because you told me not to get the abortion. Now I’m stuck in this shithole!”_

_The door was locked. You had to climb your way through the back kitchen window to get in. The first thing you saw was the sticky note riddled with grammar and spelling on the fridge. It was undoubtedly from your illegitimate parents._

_“We left sum grub behind. Call poleese in five days. Giv tiem to skip towne.”_

_The word “police” was spelled correctly the first time, but it was scribbled out and replaced with the incorrect spelling above it. They were surely high off something when they wrote it._

_The “food” was a jar of peanut butter, a half a jar of mayonnaise, and some eggs._

_It was gone by the end of the week._

_You called the police, assuming they magically knew where your parents were._

_You didn’t get away. You went with them._

_Strange people in white coats took you in after that. They looked at you like you were under a microscope. You were poked, prodded, shocked, beaten, anything to trigger a reaction with whatever they’ve been pumping your veins in for months._

_Has it been months? Years?_

_The testing was all under the governor’s demand. He wanted a specialized assassination group as an personal bodyguard and a group he can trust to get the job done. And a group that won’t spill his secrets if they get captured._

_One day, you made the mistake of humming to yourself. The nurse checking on you collapsed._

_They forced you to sing every day since._

_Your throat was raw and you were thirsty a lot, but they simply gave you an extremely unpleasant numbing spray to shoot in your throat when your voice started cracking._

_The white coats trained you to fight, to use a blade for clean kills. They started talking about taking your bone marrow to transfer your newfound abilities on other abandoned children._

_The serum to give you your charm was also the same serum to contort your memory so you couldn’t be interrogated by enemies. It was hard to remember the last time you blinked, much less who the people were around you._

_The only thing that kept you sane was remembering your own name. You said it to yourself every day. Every damn day even when they drew so much blood from you it was hard to sing afterwards._

_They were about to give you a sedative to start the bone marrow transfer procedure. You fought back. Needles flew and alarms went off, the white coats fell on the floor._

_You went after the governor right upstairs._

_When he died, you took his card. You didn’t hesitate to buy yourself nice clothes, a hot meal, and a luxurious hotel room._

_Your gun blades were a gift from a contractor. You found a man in the black market to design your suit and mask. The mask made you look inhuman._

_Monstrous._

_You already had the talent, why not look the part?_

* * *

You’re staring back at yourself in the mirror. The shower was running but you don’t remember turning it on. Your stomach was full but you don’t remember eating.

Those eyes staring back. You stare at your colored irises, almost invisible from your blown pupils. Are they yours? Who is staring at you?

These memories are memories you forgot—tried to forget—haunted you again. You thought you escaped. You thought they disappeared. They simply gave you false hope, distracted from all of the planning to finally kill Gabriel Reyes.

Your phone buzzed. Without looking at the ID, you pick it up. You whisper a greeting.

“Hey darlin’,” a southern drawl. Comforting, sweet...too sweet…

You don’t respond, but he can hear the shower running. He knew you were still on the line, listening.

“I was wonderin’ if you were up for some night life shenanigans.” His voice is hopeful.

“Sure,” the word escapes your lips. Your mind was still floating. It felt like you were hanging off of a cloud. A very thin cloud.

“I’ll see you in an hour at the hangar,” you can hear the relief in his voice. Too happy.

The line goes dead and you still have the phone up to your ear. You slowly lower it, your body shaking.

Where were you? Where’s the hangar?

You fumble around to shower and get dressed. It takes longer than it usually would have in your current state of mind. You sigh, trying to pull yourself together. The shower helped clear up a little bit of the fog, but your head pulsed.

You speed your way out of the hallway. The hour must be coming up soon. Perhaps an evening out with a friend—just a friend—would help your mind come out of this strange limbo.

Where was the hangar?

You were turned around. The hallway lights were just a little too bright. You groan and rub your temples, looking around for the signs. They’re hard to read today.

“Siren,” the nickname rolled into the hallway off of a husky voice.

Your head whipped around to see a familiar tall woman standing a few feet away from you. In her hands, she carried a clipboard. Her red and blue eyes drilled into you as though you were a mouse in a cage. Her hair was short and swept back, her head tilted as though she were observing you.

She also wore a white coat.

“Is everything all right?” she asks.

Moira. Her name was Moira.

“White coat,” you whisper. You stagger back and Moira raises a brow.

“Excuse me?” she seemed offended. “If you need a moment to recollect yourself, my lab is available as a temporary sanctuary.”

White coat. Eyes that looked at you like you were under a microscope. How old is she? Was she there? Did she know?

“No,” you step back, shaking.

“Miss Siren,” she takes a step forward with each of your steps back. “Come with me. You look unwell.”

“White coat,” you mumble.

“Yes, I am a scientist,” Moira replies impatiently. “We wear sanitary white coats. Now, come, I insist you allow me to check your vitals.”

Your lightheaded state made you dizzy. You fell on your butt and Moira crouches in front of you. She observes you, looking at your pupils, tilting her head to watch the way your eyes followed her.

“I am not here to hurt you,” she says soothingly. She reaches out a thin hand and strokes your hair back. You jolt, but it was comforting. A warm feeling starting from your scalp tingles down your body and you shudder.

Moira tucks am arm under yours and lifts you, looping your arm closest to her over her shoulders. She effectively carries you to the lab where she studied at. She carried you with such ease, it almost scared you.

“No,” you groan. “No, no, no…”

“Relax,” that voice. That damn voice. It suddenly wasn’t soothing. It was menacing, smooth, almost pleasant, _manipulative_.

You suddenly thought about Jesse. He would be waiting for you in the hangar. He would sigh in defeat, his nose scrunched like it usually did when he was trying to hide his disappointment.

You thought about Reyes and realized that you couldn’t tell him how you truly felt and tell him exactly what you needed from him as a commander and as a friend.

Everything was moving too fast. Black smoke billowed around your weakening body. Soon, the smoke overtook your senses and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, guys. I’ve been more active on Tumblr @ hypnoscissorsghostnerd
> 
> If you guys are interested in sending asks or just seeing occasional updates so you’re not left in the dark, head over there for a looksie! <3


	17. Confessions and White Coats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make amends with Jesse. Reyes confesses the truth behind his behaviors.

The room was dim when you opened your eyes. That was the first warning sign. This wasn’t your typical hospital room.

You moved only your eyes just in case you were being watched. Odd equipment surrounded you either hanging on the walls or cluttered on tables. Beakers, vials, rest tubes, Bunsen burners—it was more like a chemistry lab from high school than a hospital room.

You felt an IV in your arm. Oddly cool saline dripped into your veins. You shuddered. That’s when you realized you were completely naked under the blankets.

You glance down at yourself. A thin white blanket was over your body. It did little to provide warmth and you shuddered again. You look at the IV and follow the tube up into its bag, but it was too dark to see the contents. You simply hoped it was saline.

“How was your nap?” That voice echoed from behind. You wanted to jump, but there was little to no reaction.

You were oddly calm and felt well-rested.

How long were you asleep for? What’s in that IV bag?

Moira came into view to your right. You’re shivering now; that saline sure is freezing. She’s tapping on a tablet, entering who knows what into it. She stares at you like she usually did; analyzing, criticizing.

“Looks like you’re stable now,” she says, clicking her tongue as she fixes your IV. “What’s in this is just a mild sedative. It’s got a couple extra goods in there, so if you experience any odd symptoms, you let me know.”

Odd symptoms? You were simply calm, rested. You felt refreshed for the first time in weeks.

“A few more tests and I’m kicking you out.” Her voice is cold, almost as cold as the ice in your veins.

* * *

You stumble your way in the halls with a tank top and sweats. You didn’t remember getting released. You didn’t even remember getting dressed. Was everything with Moira just a dream?

Dizzy.

That’s how you were feeling right now.

Just. Dizzy.

You were at a door with a familiar musk coming from behind it. Was your nose always this strong? You didn’t care right now.

You put in the pin number and the door slid open. He was alone in the room. He sat up, eyes wide, his mouth dropping to let your name slip past your lips.

“I thought you left,” he said as he approached you at the door.

“Forgive me,” you whimper. The dizziness overtook you and your legs weakened, giving out. Strong arms catch you before you drop even a couple inches.

“No, don’t be sorry, darlin’.” So sweet.

Always too sweet…

His lips were on yours in almost an instant, even before the door closed behind you. His lips weren’t aggressive like Reyes’. He was gentle, careful, cradling your face and holding you close like he missed you.

“Is it because of my song?” you gasp in between breaths. Jesse groans against your lips; from exasperation or from pleasure, you couldn’t tell.

“Of course not,” he chuckles. “I knew since I accidentally crushed that mask off your face.”

The mask. Oh you missed that mask.

“Promise?”

“I promise, Pumpkin’.”

With his words, he rocks his hips needily forward. Do you gasp as you feel his need poking at your lower belly button. Seeing him so aroused so easily by you sent a shudder down your spine. His lips parted in his tongue flick to your lips for permission. When you allowed him to, he gently took your mouth and groaned deeply.

He took you to his bed. It was somehow smaller than yours and it barely supported his own weight. You flinch as the bed groaned loudly when he took you down with him.

You were just as impatient; you pull off your clothes as he tugged on his own. Watching him spring out of his pants as his heavy belt buckle clanked against the floor aroused you more than it probably it should have. He climbs back on top of you with a new feeling of haste. His hips rocked, his fingers exploring your body as you moan back into his mouth.

He shudders as he rubs the head of his cock against your soaked slit, making sure he was well-lubricated before pushing in. The fat knob was hot against you as he pushed. He slid in with an audible slurp. You watch Jesse toss his head back and release a loud groan, freezing before he sent himself over the edge too quickly.

He was fast-paced. He hilted off in you and held you close, squeezing you against his body like he never wanted to let go. His thrusts were deep yet fast. He had his arms hooked under yours and his hands on your shoulders, using the momentum to piston into you.

This need, you have never felt before. The closeness and want for that searing release was a combination that was unfamiliar. It almost scared you.

His left hand leaves your shoulder. You catch a glimpse of his tattoo on his forearm before disappearing between your bodies. His finger works your clit exactly the way you liked it. He felt you tighten and he began to throb uncontrollably.

He tilts his head back and groans out your name as his thrusts became erratic and harsh, emptying his pent-up desires into you. The rush of heat in between your legs as he continued his deep thrusts sent you over the edge. You did your nails into his biceps as your toes curled in the intense orgasm.

He pulls out gently as he riddled your neck and chest with kisses, panting to catch his breath. You dig your fingers through his hair, reveling in his touch.m

Did you miss this? Or were you filling a void?

Jesse cleans up the mess between your legs and goes to the bathroom to dispose of the towel into the hamper he hid in the closet. The man was oddly particular about his laundry.

He comes back to plop down on the bed with a silly smile on his face. You couldn’t help but smile back as he leaned forward and kissed your ear. He makes his way down your neck, your chest, your bellybutton…

He gives an experimental lick at your semi-swollen clit and you shudder. You look down at him with a raised brow, saying his name as a question rather than a statement.

“Don’t worry, darlin’,” he drawls slowly. You feel yourself flush as you watch his large, pink tongue slip past your folds again and warm you up.

“I got more than one bullet in this chamber.”

* * *

“So, where were you last night?”

You look from your measly breakfast of plain oatmeal and sliced bananas to see a familiar figure towering over you.

“Hello, Commander,” you look back down to your food, blatantly avoiding eye contact.

Reyes sits across from you and sighs. The cafeteria was busy, so this would simply look like a briefing transaction rather than a confrontation. He watches you eat for a number of minutes before opening his mouth speak.

“I think you should know something before I apologize again for coming onto you so strongly,” he speaks quickly, urgently. You look up at him with a glare. He glances down at your bland food before getting up. He obviously wanted you to follow. 

With a reluctant sigh, you shove the last of your food into your mouth before returning your dishes and following the commander out into the hallway.

He doesn’t talk to you and gave simple greetings to passing agents and captains getting ready for the day. He takes two left turns, a right turn, and a long hallway down to a familiar lab room. You feel your veins become ice cold again just from the sight of it.

He opens the door and steps to the side. You walk in, unintentionally holding your breath as you pass him.

The lab was exactly as you remembered; dim, strange equipment, the smell of anti-septic. You glance around to see that Moira wasn’t present. Perhaps she was getting breakfast, too.

“By your reaction, I’m assuming you’ve been here,” Reyes says as he locks the door behind you two.

This was it. He was going to kill you or you were going to kill him. This was a trap.

“I don’t know what she did, but let’s just hope it’s not what she’s been doing to me.”

You whip around to make eye contact with him. To him? He was an experiment? Was he hitched up to an IV against his will like you were?

“Let me explain before you ask any questions,” he sighs. He pulls up a stool and sits on it with a heavy slouch. He waits for you to sit on an adjacent stool, but you cross your arms and stay standing. He shrugs.

“Dr. O’Deorain isn’t your typical health specialist,” he begins with a sigh. “She’s a geneticist. Her work is technically illegal, that’s why she works for Blackwatch. I agreed to let her experiment on me in exchange for immortality.

“Unfortunately, as you have probably noticed, it comes with a lot of side effects. One of them is losing my temper easily and blacking out during those times. I’m afraid of killing people that I care about. Hurting people I care about.“ He pauses to look up at you. His brows were furrowed, his eyes full of worry. “ it basically turns me into some sort of animal. When I’m angry, I want to kill. When I’m hungry, I want to eat so much my stomach explodes. When I’m sad, I want to rip my own eyes out. When I am attracted to someone, I can’t hold back.”

Silence yawns between the two of you as this new information settles in. Reyes downcasts his eyes, though you could see the obvious blush forming on his cheeks.

That’s why he attacks you from time to time. His emotions are exploited by this—“Doctor”. You didn’t know how to feel. You didn’t know what to do.

“I need to know that she came with us on the mission so she could study you and me,” his voice drops to a husky whisper. “I’m trying to figure out where she put in you before it gets to where I’m at. Until then, I think it’ll be a good idea if we stayed away from each other for a while.”

You could only nod. You could end up like him if Moira keeps her hands on you.

He says your name. This catches your attention immediately as you look up to meet his sorrowful eyes.

“When I’m completely sober like this, I can see,” he whispers. He stands and approaches you. You flinch, but he doesn’t make a move. He simply pulls a strand of your hair from your face and gently tucks it behind your ear. “You truly are beautiful. Talented.”

He leans forward. You don’t jerk back. He places forehead against yours and inhales lightly. You place your arms on his forearms. All of this, just to protect you. All of this, because he couldn’t hold himself back in one of his breakdowns. All of this, because of an assassination attempt.

“I wish we met on different terms,” he murmurs. His breath was hot against your lips. He smelled like cinnamon as though his breakfast consisted of the sugary pastry rather than a healthy meal.

The words slip past your lips before you could stop them.

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update on my Tumblr: https://hypnoscissorsghostnerd.tumblr.com/post/182734896463/about-sirens-song


	18. Red Like Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re wanting some answers, but an unlikely friend stops you.

Jesse’s large, tan back faced you when you finally crack your eyes open. His body lifted when he inhaled and slightly slouched when he exhaled. His breathing was slow and rhythmic. It was so soothing.

You place your hand between his shoulder blades, tracing the thick muscle down his spine. You feel him shudder awake, but he doesn’t move to encourage your touch. He hums gently when you begin to stroke his spine. Goosebumps form under your fingertips.

Another shudder. Jesse turns and you pause to let him face you. He smirks and you gently swipe his bangs out of his eyes. He blinks slowly and smiles as he revels in your touch. His lips part to say something, but you stop him with a kiss. He leans into your kiss and sighs through his nose. He tilts his head and his tongue begs for entry. You don’t give much of a fight and your tongue soon dances with his.

His cock was already hard and needily pressing against your thigh. You reach down between your bodies and began to tease him by running your fingertips along his length. He whimpers under your touch as his kisses become more urgent, the top of his body climbing on yours. His breathing is heavier now, nose flaring to keep up with his accelerating heart.

Jesse’s hand reaches down to your stomach before trailing his fingers up to your breast. You gasp as his thick fingers pinch around your nipple, gently tugging on the hardened peak. Heat rushed to your core and your thighs pressed tighter together. 

You finally wrap your fingers completely around his member, his cock throbbing under your touch. He moans as you gently begin to pump him. However, he stops you just as quickly and pulls away from the kiss.

His deep brown eyes meet yours with a needy expression. He wanted you right now just as much as you wanted him. Without another word exchanged, you allow him to settle between your legs. His fat knob pushes against your folds. You were surprised at how wet you already were.

Jesse tosses his head back in a deep moan as your body accepts him, enveloping him in your warmth. He murmurs your name over and over, pushing in little by little until he was completely hilted into you. He gasps as you take him in fully, tracing a finger right under your bellybutton where his cock would be throbbing underneath. You felt every pulse as he stayed still inside you, simply enjoying being so intimate with you.

He thrusts deep and shallow; he hit your core just right that made you quiver. He brings a hand down to your swollen clit and rubs it exactly the way you liked it. Oh, this man was playing you like a fiddle.

You look up at him to see his half-lidded eyes staring back, mouth agape and a deep blush from his cheeks down to his tan chest. His muscles flexed beautifully at each thrust, all appealing to your quickly approaching climax.

By his breathing and the intense throbbing, you knew he was close, too. His eyes began to close as he thrusted harder and more urgently, unable to hold back his nearing end.

As you looked up at him, you see that his tan skin darkened. His beard and hair got shorter. There are more scars on his body than you can count. The moans were deeper. His body is more chiseled. All of this formed the image of a man you didn’t want to think about, but it made you cum almost instantly.

Jesse releases deep inside you shortly after your body squeezed and pulsed around him in the midst of your own orgasm. He rides it out with slower thrusts, moaning with a smile as he feels the combination of your fluids coat his cock.

You held him close, laying there, feeling horribly guilty that thinking about Gabriel Reyes was what spurred you so quickly to your orgasm.

* * *

Your boots clunked heavily in the hallway as you sped down toward the presumably insane doctor. It was her fault Reyes was trying to seduce you. It was her fault for making him even an option for sexual thoughts. It was her fault…

There were some stragglers in the hallway, mainly nameless faces that stared at your urgent quest through the halls. Many looked away, knowing of your relationship with Jesse bringing on either jealousy or spite. If you weren’t in such a hurry, you would pause for a song just so they’d quit staring at you.

The door to her lab radiated a cool, eerie breeze. You weren’t quite sure if she kept the room cold or if you were sensing the sinister works that was hidden behind here. You hear clanking of glasses; she was undoubtedly at work. You slowly reach up to knock on it. Your hand was shaking.

Something metallic suddenly clasps on your shoulder and jerks you back, forcing a gasp from your body. The metallic hand doesn’t let go until you’re dragged all the way around the corner. Startled, you couldn’t get your bearings and turn around. It wasn’t until you were in the other hallway that the pulling stopped.

“What is your problem?” you exclaim, pulling away from your attacker.

Red eyes glowered back at you. The man you least expected to see had stopped you in your pursuit. And he wasn’t happy; his shoulders hunched, his brows furrowed.

“You will go to Angela Ziegler for any medical concerns,” he seethes through clenched teeth. “Not _her_.” He enunciated the last word, waving his arm toward the lab he just pulled you away from.

“I don’t have a crush on my doctor,” you immediately retort. Genji seemed to be taken aback for a brief moment. It looks like you hit a sweet spot.

You turn to shoulder him and leave, but Genji quickly grabs your shoulder and shoves you against the wall. You gasp as your ribs vibrate from the impact, a deep throb of pain shivering down your body. You grab his wrist to fight back, but he strengthens his grip on your shoulder and uses his free forearm to pin across your chest, effectively keeping you in place. His metal faceplate was so close to your face, you couldn’t help but do what you were about to do next.

Before Genji could talk, you exaggerate puckering your lips and leave a big smooch on his faceplate. The metal was slightly warm and you wondered if he could feel this. Regardless, you see the skin across his face turn cherry red and he pulls away from you with a disgusted groan, wiping the slobbery mess you’ve left off his face.

You took this distraction and bolt past him down the hallway. A few startled agents pin themselves against the wall to provide ample room as you took off. You didn’t make it far before you felt the hand reach your shoulder again. You try to shove your way out of it, but the cyborg had an intense grip on your skin. He kicked your heel during your running momentum and it sent you to the ground quickly. It was a childish move on his part, but you couldn’t get mad at effective strategies.

Genji was on top of you with a leg pinning your right hip and a knee on your chest. You felt a lot of eyes on you as you lay on the carpet, arms up on each side of your head, feeling like a saguaro cactus in this pose. You winked at that red face and red tubes.

“Look at you,” you giggle. “You’re redder than a rose!”

“Shut up,” he hisses. He, too, seemed self-aware of the situation and the many bystanders that were looking at the two of you. In a quick motion, he pulls you to your feet, but has your arm locked behind your back.

He walks you away from the lab, taking twists and turns deeper into the Blackwatch base. Just when you thought you were going to get lost, Genji unlocks a closet full of sleeping cleaning robots and shoves you in. He follows close behind, closing the door behind him. In here, there was barely any room to stand let alone share it with another man.

“You are the cause of McCree’s absences,” he starts. You shrug.

“Are you jealous?” you smile. Genji doesn’t react.

“There are better men than him and Commander Reyes,” he continues, but his voice is softer. You didn’t like where this was going. “What this place is going to you, it is much farther of a punishment than any torturer.”

“The hell are you talking about?” You rub your forehead in frustration. “I’m not being tortured, I’m evidently employed.”

“You are not the same woman as you were coming in here,” he says. Has he been watching you? This creeps you out. “Commander Reyes is not the same. McCree is not the same.”

“People grow, Genji,” you sigh. You try to seek past him to get to the door. “Let me out. I have shit to do.”

“This is not growing,” he stops you with a hand up. “We are all devolving into something much worse. That woman is no doctor. She has hurt Commander Reyes and now she is hurting you. I forbid you to see her.”

“‘Forbid me to see her?’” you echo incredulously. Your body suddenly ignited with rage. This wasn’t cute or funny anymore. “Are you fucking insane? Who do you think you are?”

You try to shove him out of the way. Genji grabs your wrists and barks your name out so clearly and loudly, you were frozen in place. You stare at him wide-eyed back at his glowing red eyes.

“Listen to me!” he almost sounded sad, not as aggressive as a moment ago. This struck a chord in your heart. “Doctor Angela Ziegler is who you want to go to. That monster behind those doors hurt too many of my friends.”

You never felt so torn between a decision in your life. He didn’t seem to care about you, yet here he was taking time and energy to keep you away from that lab. You could push back your meeting with Moira for a later date, until you knew for sure Genji wouldn’t find out. The thought of betraying him made an odd pang in your chest.

“My brother would like a woman, like you,” he suddenly says softly. He loosens his grip on your wrist and you exhale slowly. You can hear his gentle breathing in this small proximity.

“Your brother is a fool, like you,” you reply but your voice was barely over a whisper. You reach around him to open the door and this time, he doesn't stop you.

The door slides open and bright hallway lights flood the room. He still doesn’t move as you step around him and into the bright hallway. When you turn around, you couldn’t help but notice that despite many omnics wore clothes, he did not over his metallic form.

Just as the door was closing, you open-palm smacked his rounded butt. He releases a shrill shriek that a grown man shouldn’t be able to produce. The door finishes closing as he turns to glare at you.

“Wear clothes, dumbass!” you laugh through the door. However, instead of turning back toward Moira’s lab, you find yourself walking toward the training room.

What you failed to notice when you teased Genji was his bright red expression. His hand was over his chest, realizing how fast his heart thudded under the metal. He could feel the burn on his butt where you’d landed a solid hit before you left and gently rubbed it with his free hand.

Was it wrong for him to feel a _little_ aroused when you did that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kicks the door to AO3 open* I AM ALIIIIVE.  
> _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):
> 
> I’m still on a bit of a writer’s block, but I managed to squeeze this chapter out. Special thanks to Kira (who commented on Ch 4. I can’t get to your URL for some reason) who inspired me to keep going. Hopefully the next chapter out wouldn’t take so long! (๑>◡<๑)
> 
> Thanks for all the love and support, guys! And I have some extras and updates on my Tumblr @hypnoscissorsghostnerd !


	19. It’s Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a night out. Shortly after you arrive, you come across you wish you hadn’t seen.

“Flashing lights and pulsing music is the last thing I need,” you groan as you pour yourself a bowl of cereal.

“Genji told me you barely get out,” the blonde doctor munched on a granola bar behind you. Her eyes follow you closely as you seek out milk in the fridge. “And as your doctor, I say your mental health is just as important as your physical health.”

“Oh don’t pull that on me, Doctor,” you sigh as you plop down across from her, crunching aggressively on your measly breakfast. “I have another mission I need to prepare for.”

“When is it?” Dr. Ziegler smiles. She’s always too charming for you.

“...next week.”

“So you have plenty of time to pack,” she shrugs it off. Her blue eyes bore into yours. Though she was smiling, her eyes held a strange terrifying power demanding your obedience. “You should take the night off.”

You swallow your last bite hard. Who knew such a kind doctor would behold such a terrifying glare?

* * *

Reluctantly, you took a motorcycle out into the city. You follow the roads straight downtown and past the shoddy beat-down bars. You drive past the lines of whores hiding in dark corners and the gangs that smoked too-large of cigars for their faces.

You finally pull up to a nightclub that Jesse has pointed out to you on that fateful day when he showed you around. Your heart thudded, wishing you brought him with you. However, you knew he was a busy man. But the nights you have alone with him make it that much better.

You tug on your skinny jeans as you get down from your bike. A cute, loose blouse was under your protective jacket. You fold the jacket and place the helmet into the compartment under the seat, grunting as you squeeze everything in there before locking it up. As you leaned over to close the compartment, a couple men behind you offered their gratitude for the show with a loud whistle.

“Nice legs, Mama!” one of them hollered.

You turn around with a sigh. Two men, both obviously hammered, eyed you like wolves. What they didn’t know was that in this situation, you were the hunter.

“Like what you see?” you say in a sing-song voice. The two men nod.

“Come home with us, baby!” the second man spoke. “Got some nice home brews.”

You smile politely and started to approach them. The two men grinned as one hit the other’s chest excitedly. You hummed to yourself, starting a melody deep in your chest.

“You like what you see,” you sang softly to the melody you were humming. “But not everything is meant to be.”

What were you doing? You never added lyrics to your songs. Perhaps this would work? Would it be effective?

“To leave home and never the wiser,  
“Drinking and drinking, more than a miser.”

You’re face-to-face with them now. They looked no more than 25. Just kids. But you couldn’t stop singing. Their eyes drooped as they listened to your song. They seemed entranced.

“Until one day, you drink no more,  
“Ending up dead, on your kitchen floor.”

You cut the song short. You purse your lips as the two young men nodded. They drift off away from you, stumbling in the streets. Your heart oddly sank; did you just seal their fates? Did that song actually work?

You shake your head. That wasn’t possible. You just put everyone to sleep. This wasn’t your doing. The lyrics were nothing more than a melody to drift them away from you.

With a deep sigh, you turn back toward the entrance of the nightclub. You almost regretted coming alone.

The music was just as loud as you expected, but it was to a beat you actually enjoyed. You walk to the beat toward the bar where two handsome men worked behind it. Their broad shoulders and rounded deltoids were barely contained under a black dress shirt.

You immediately caught the attention of one of the men. He smoothly unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt in one swift movement, giving you a glance at the pectorals underneath. Unlike Jesse, his chest completely was hairless. You felt your eyes snap up to his as he leaned over the counter to speak with you. You had to lean forward, too, to hear him over the pulsating music.

“What can I get you, Hon?” he speaks slowly and loudly.

“Old Fashioned to start,” you respond in kind. He nods and taps the bar twice with his knuckles, catching the other man’s attention.

The way the two worked around each other was mesmerizing. It was almost like watching a dance, watching them twirl and snatch items they needed in their close proximity to each other. You couldn’t help but smile as he holds out the drink and a payment scanner in his hand. You tap your phone at the screen and a green check mark popped up, confirming the purchase. Before he withdrew his hand, you place a hand over his that held the machine and added a nice tip. He gives you a bow in appreciation.

You turn away from the bar to let the next crowd of people get their drinks. You sip at the bitter drink as you watch the many adults and the select few you knew for sure had fake ID’s dancing to the music around the entire area. The DJ stood bumping to his own music, leaning into an old-fashioned headset as he kept one hand on the mixer and the other in the air, riding out the sound waves.

The alcohol began to buzz in your system. You tossed back the last of your drink, returned the empty glass to the bar, and weaved your way through the crowd.

To be anonymous again, to be able to blend in again, it was a feeling you didn’t realize you missed until you experienced it again. Here, people were too indulged with themselves. Here, people didn’t know who you were. Even if they did, they left you alone.

You began to sway your hips to the music and your arms joined in a routine dance. You could feel eyes on you as you moved with yourself. A small group of women joined you, inadvertently creating a circle of dancers.

Though they were strangers, the women complimented your appearance, your fashion, your dance moves. You couldn’t help but compliment back as you and your newfound friends became synchronized in your dance.

The music changed smoothly and you found yourself visiting the bar frequently for either water to rehydrate or for a shot of your favorite poison.

You felt an intense pair of eyes on you as you went back and rejoined your group of female strangers. They greeted you like an old friend as one of them cheered at your provocative hip sway.

The dance floor was starting to spin. The alcohol felt good in your body and every cheer and hoot from your newfound friends fueled your dopamine rush. You laughed and giggled, knowing you were drawing positive attention. Some attractive men behind you began to whistle to your dancing.

Perhaps you needed this. And oh this felt so wonderful to let loose.

Those intense eyes finally got you in your hazy dance. You look across the club but there were too many lights, too much movement. Your eyes couldn’t focus on just one person and you quickly gave up your search.

That was, until your eyes found a familiar burly man leaning over the bar toward another woman. His dark hair past his ears, his beard scraggly and slightly disheveled. His crooked grin; that stupid, adorable, crooked grin.

You watched in horror as Jesse McCree whispered sweet nothings in a brunette girl’s ear. She giggles and tucks a hair behind her ear. Her left arm was completely tattooed with skulls and roses, a complete contrast to her curled bob and cutesy eyelashes. You see his own tattooed forearm peek out under the bar where his hand caressed under her skirt.

Reflexively, your hand went to your hips. No weapon. You left your blades at the base. Your song wouldn’t work here; it would be drowned out easily. All at the same time, tried to convince yourself that what you had with Jesse wasn’t serious. It was never official, so why would you expect him to behave like he was committed to you?

The music dulled to a throb. Your breathing quickened and the alcohol spurred your anger. Without another moment of hesitation, you march up to the bar and sit right behind the girl, knowing full well you were in his line of sight.

The familiar bartender grinned as he saw you approach. He mouths the word of your choice alcohol you’ve been indulging in all night and you nod. He gives you a wink. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Jesse tense up. You feel his eyes on you as the bartender returns with your drink. Magically, another one of the bartender’s buttons was undone. He also just happened to lean further than he needed to as he handed you the drink, giving you a clear sight of the chiseled body underneath. The man definitely worked out.

Both he and Jesse seemed to notice your blatant staring. He slides a napkin under your glass with black ink on it. Jesse shifts his eyes from the girl he was speaking to the napkin. He seemed to easily read the bartender’s intents.

You lift the drink and, upon sipping it, realize there was a collection of numbers and the name “MATT” written across the bottom. You looked back up to see the bartender apparently named Matt glancing over his shoulder. In the dim lighting, you couldn’t quite make out his eye color but they seemed to sparkle hopefully at the sight of you. He seemed happy—almost too happy—every time he made eye contact with you.

The woman next you you let out a rather loud giggle. You tried your best to ignore the huff of Jesse’s breath, the familiar husky puff of air when he was getting aroused. Your stomach knotted at the memory of feeling that huff in your ear as it sent tingles down your spine and heat pool straight between your legs.

You heard her say a little too eagerly, “don’t tease me.” It made the room spin faster and you felt sick to your stomach...or perhaps that was the alcohol.

You downed the alcohol.

You wanted to go numb. You wanted the music to drown out their erotic exchange.

You wanted to forget.

* * *

_It’s hot._

_Oh. Those lips. They’re a little too rough._

_Hands. Mmh. Warm. It’s a little comforting. At least he’s courteous enough to wear expensive cologne that didn’t drown his scent. His musk mixed in...he smells good._

_Lips too aggressive. Back off on the tongue, buddy..._

_Ouch!_

_Don’t shove it in! Fucking idiot. Do you not know how to work a clitoris?_

_Ah._

_Mmhmm._

_Ohhh~. Now it feels good._

_More._

_More._

_Help me forget._

_Help me feel…just for tonight…_

_Help me feel..._

_...warm? No._

_...feel…_

_…_

_...loved._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaa! I am alive! Thank you all for those encouraging words this past month; I can’t even begin to tell you how much they mean to me!! Hugs all around!!!! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡
> 
> Be on the lookout for a Borderlands one-shot! It’s shuuuuuper NSFW as a little “gift” for making you wait so long. Even if you’ve never played Borderlands, I made sure it’s still a fun read ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> The teaser is on my Tumblr @hypnoscissorsghostnerd !!!


	20. Rueful Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You awake from your rowdy night out. There’s a mission waiting for you at the base.

You woke up to a pounding headache and the smell of coffee. You groan, unable to even sit up as you stir from your deep sleep. It took you a minute to realize that your surroundings didn’t smell familiar.

You lift your head to realize that your nude body was covered by a big, white comforter. The rest of the bedroom was rather plain except for a two paintings hung up side-by-side. They didn’t create an image; they were just splatters. You never could understand why people loved to look at what looked like a four-year-old’s dream.

A small dresser was opposite of you next to an open door. Your jacket was on top of it. Your bra was on the floor next to it. The rest of your clothes were scattered in the hallway leading up to the bedroom.

You turn your head to realize that the bed was empty. You then hear sizzling down the hall. You blink a few times before finally slipping out of bed. Fighting through the hangover-induced nausea, you put on your clothes. The only article that was missing was your thong. You decided to worry about that later.

You follow the long hallway down to a spiral of steps. You carefully tread down it where the smell of coffee grew stronger and realize that the sizzling was the sound of bacon. Down the steps and to your right was the entrance to the kitchen.

Standing in front of the stove was a shirtless, well-shaped upper body wearing sweatpants. Back muscles rippled as they worked on cooking. A mop of brown hair was tousled like he just woke up, too.

He pauses for a moment and looked over his shoulder. For a moment, you were stunned at the crystal blue eyes that sparkled familiarly at you when you made eye contact. Your heart skipped a beat when he said your first name. It was then you realize he said something afterwards.

“What?” You couldn’t have sounded dumber. Smooth.

“I said good morning,” he chuckles. He turns his whole body to you with a frying pan and spatula in hand. “I’m sorry I didn’t get this done sooner. I meant to bring this to you in bed.”

“Oh,” you stutter. Your intelligent streak is spectacular.

The stranger chuckles again as he motions to a small dinner table across the kitchen with the spatula.

“It’s almost done if you want to wait there,” he offers. That smile. That toned body…

Matt.

You had a one-night stand with the bartender who apparently also knows how to cook. For some reason, guilt crept its way up your spine and through your stomach. You felt sick again. You blame it on the hangover.

Just as you sit down, Matt slides a plate with bacon, sausage, and scrambled eggs topped with melted cheese in front of you. Everything smelled so good, you worried you were going to drool in front of this handsome man.

Matt comes back to sit across from you and slides a mug of coffee in front of you. He also places a couple of tablets next to it. You look up and he simply smiles sweetly.

“It’s just ibuprofen,” he tries to guess the questioning look in your eyes. In truth, you simply wondered why he was being so sweet.

For the most part, the two of you ate in silence. You were amazed at how delicious the food was and how wonderful this man’s house was. A part of you wanted to know more, feel more, experience more…

But you had a job to do. And your job doesn’t allow you to have a normal life.

“Do you mind?” Matt’s husky morning voice interrupts your thoughts. Your head snaps up and you see him sheepishly smiling at you, pointing at the blank wall opposite of you. You could see the projector bar where the TV would show itself on the wall. You nod, smiling back at the courteous gesture.

The TV flickered to life on the wall. It was the local news. It looked like you caught the tail end of the weather report before a crime scene popped up in front of what looked like a frat house.

Toilet paper trailed down the bushes out front and empty alcohol bottles littered the front lawn. The majority of the lawn and driveway was blocked off by yellow police tape. Omics and humans alike in police uniforms were scattered about, taking notes. A high-pitched voice narrated the scene:

_“A neighbor reported shouting a little past two this morning. Two men were found dead in their kitchen around three. The police have yet to rule out homicide.”..._

“Of course,” Matt huffs. You look up at him. He seemed a little too indulged in the morning news. “They always put everything on homicide nowadays.”

You stay quiet as you bite into the sausage, enjoying the satisfying crunch between your teeth as you bit into it. Your stomach churned with the realization of the two men you came across last night. Did your song truly send them to their doom?

No. That’s not possible. Your targets were just put to sleep.

“I had a feeling it was alcohol-involved,” Matt’s voice interrupts your silent chewing. You look up again to realize he was leaning over the table, smiling at you. Those eyes were still startlingly blue. You couldn’t help but stare back. You feel your lips involuntarily tug at the corners.

“D-did you know them?” You cursed yourself for stammering. A stranger shouldn’t have this effect on you. In fact, if this were a regular one-night stand, you wouldn’t be having breakfast with him.

“Yes,” was his simple answer. He sighs and wipes the last of his egg yolk off his plate and licks it off his finger. The motion was oddly seductive. When he lifts his head, you notice a very slight shadow on his cheeks. “They were regulars. Rowdy boys, but they mean well.”

You ponder on it a little longer. You take the ibuprofen with your coffee and, with a groan, you reluctantly stand up. Matt watches you with a confused expression.

“I’m sorry,” you could barely speak. Guilt twisted in your stomach. The cause behind that was vague. “I have to go.”

You make your way out, finding your shoes neatly lined up at the doorway. What a gentleman.

“Hey, wait!” Matt comes after you, muttering your name breathily as he sees you off at the door. His eyes sparkle.

What’s up with this guy?

“Text me?”

* * *

Your walk back to your room was a peaceful one. Seeing your outfit and your smudged makeup, many colleagues gave you winks and whistles as though to congratulate you on your inevitable one-night stand. However, for the most part, they left you alone.

A hot shower was exactly what you needed. You played music on your phone as you reveled in the deep cleanse, hoping it’ll wash away your sinful night with it.

It was when you were climbing out and toweling off that you realized that it wasn’t Matt’s odd behavior or the one-night stand, but the possibility that your ability held more power over people than you’d ever realized. But why now? What caused it to all happen?

Your music was interrupted with the alert that you received a new email. You glance over it as you dry off your hair and get dressed. The sender was Athena, the subject line just a series of numbers that indicated that it was a mission. Usually you were briefed in person before they sent you the details.

It wasn’t until you plopped on your bed, dressed in combat cargo pants and a tank top, that you finally open the email. 

Most of the email was coded, which meant you were to pick up the files directly from Reyes. You were able to make out most of the wording, but without any formal military training, it was difficult. Might as well ask.

Your mind flashes back to the time Reyes attacked you on different occasions. His lust for you was a combination of hate and desperation. You weren’t sure what to make of it, but it sent hot shivers down your spine and pool at your stomach.

Shaking your head, you go back to the bathroom and splash cold water in the sink.

“Come on,” you whisper into the sink to yourself. You watch the water droplets drip back into the drain. “Brave it.”

Echoing your own words, you wipe your face and make your way down the hallway.

Reyes was luckily alone in his office. His head snaps up when you enter, his hand protectively covering his digital notepad on his desk.

“Siren,” he greets you. You give him a curt nod.

“I’m here for the mission,” you say with a tight-lipped smile. The tension was so thick you struggled to approach his desk.

You watch your commander awkwardly shuffle as he minimizes whatever he was writing. You began to ponder if it was his diary. A man like himself keeping a journal brought a genuine smile to your taut lips.

“Here,” he responds quietly. He pulls up a file on the big screen behind him. ID photos popped up to show who was all on the team.

Obviously, Reyes was at the top. Under him was your ID with the label “Captain-Pending”. Wow. They were serious about promoting you.

Your stomach twisted as your eyes drifted down. Genji and Jesse’s beardless face held back a grin. He looked so much younger on his ID than you’d remembered.

Jesse. 

“You’re coming with us to Russia,” Reyes says with more confidence. His voice is deeper, louder. It’s his “leader” voice. “There’s some mercenaries antagonizing locals and kidnapping young adults for God knows what.”

“How does this concern us?” you cross your arms. “We can’t play superhero every time some damsel blows the whistle.”

Reyes narrows his eyes at you. He was definitely not in the mood for another one of your banters. He waits in silence as though you weren’t done talking. This treatment like you’re a child made your blood boil. You glared back.

“They’re wearing our colors,” he says lowly. “Blackwatch patches, uniforms, everything. We have to disband them. Figure out who they are.”

Your eyes glance back up at the big screen.

“We’ll be there for a while so pack for at least a few days’ worth of clothes and socks,” Reyes sighs, waving the screen off and goes back to writing.

This was your cue to leave. And without another word, you slip out.

Jesse.

Fucking Jesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! You didn’t have to wait a month for this one!! I tried ψ(｀∇´)ψ


	21. Blizzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blizzard traps your team in and you’re forced to take shelter in a time capsule of a tavern to rest in.

The drop ship was a small one. It had two small bunks in the back and a poker table in front of them. The rest of the ship were just six small seats, paired off in twos all facing forward. It was quiet, fast, stealthy, but too small for someone like you wanting to avoid someone like Jesse.

The ride itself was approximately eight hours. Not too long, but long enough to want to tear your hair out.

You mainly sat at the farthest seat away from everyone else. The empty seat next to you was used as a footrest when you took short naps in hopes of the time flying by faster.

Jesse has not talked or greeted you since he boarded the plane. He must’ve understood you wanted space; he let you on the ship first, he waited for you to get settled before he emerged from the back room to take a seat opposite of the ship from you.

Athena primarily piloted the ship, so Reyes spent most of his time snoozing at the console or typing away at the report. You blankly watched him work or played on your phone. This ride couldn’t be more stressful.

About three hours into the flight, a figure plops down heavily next to you. You jolt awake, sitting up straight before your brain registered who it was.

“What are you doing?” you groan.

Genji ignores your disrespectful tone and plays around on his phone. You narrow your eyes at him. It was a moment later when you felt your phone buzz with a notification. You glance down and see Genji’s name on your screen.

_‘Don’t look up. McCree is jealous.’_

You didn’t waste time. You texted back angrily.

_‘Of whom?! I’d rather see him dead.’_

Genji makes a weird exhale noise that you can only guess was a frustrated sigh. His fingers work quickly over his screen.

_‘We know you were gone the other night. He wants to explain himself to you.’_

You put your phone away. You didn’t need this. Not now. Maybe not ever.

However, as you leaned back in your seat, you found comfort in his presence. With this in mind, you began to drift off again. 

This time, you stayed asleep. 

It seemed like hours passed when you felt Genji hit your thigh hard enough to almost trigger a Charlie horse. You yelp and we’re about to scold him when you see Reyes gripping the steering. Athena spoke over the intercom and recommended everyone to buckle down.

You strapped yourself in as the ship shook violently. Genji was oddly quiet, his fingers digging into the armrest. You held back a smile; the poor cyborg ninja was afraid.

“Hang tight!” Jesse shouts over the metallic rattling of the ship.

“Shut the fuck up, McCree!” you couldn’t help but shout back.

“What is wrong with you?” The cowboy had to raise his voice to be heard across the ship. He was barely audible over the engines revving to keep control.

“What’s wrong with you?” was your immature retort. Genji leans back, avoiding the verbal crossfire. “Playing around my back?”

“It’s not what you think!” he tries to explain.

“Shut up, both of you!” Reyes barks. This silenced you two. “We have to land. The blizzard is too strong.”

Athena beeped over the intercom.

“I have found a landing strip fifteen kilometers away,” she says. “There is a tavern with available rooms near the landing site. Would you like me to try and get a hold of them?”

Reyes responds into his headset and you are unable to hear his answer. However, by the way his head moved as he spoke, it sounded like you will be going to a tavern in Russia to wait out the blizzard.

* * *

The tavern was old and that was being modest.

The floor creaked, the walls poorly insulated, shuttered windows, and each room was heated by a single wood-fed stove. The main area was warmed by a large hearth where a old woman stirred stew in a witch’s cauldron. It felt like you leapt back a thousand years and walked right out of a destroyed time machine.

The old man running the front greeted the four of you with a toothless grin. He spoke Russian at first before Reyes held out his phone. Athena translated the conversation to get a room.

It was revealed that there were only two rooms available, but there were single-size bunk beds. Tiny, but good enough for the night. Reyes asked about the blizzard and the old man answered that it had been raging for three days, though it should slow down by dawn.

Bear stew was on the menu. His wife was the witch at the cauldron, stirring and spicing as she saw fit from an array of spices that was in the pockets of her apron. Food was included in the fee for the rooms.

When it was time to split up for the rooms, you elbowed Genji hard enough in the side to get him to “volunteer” to room with you. Reyes and Jesse exchanged skeptical glances but didn’t argue.

You ate the bear stew alone in the corner and sighed at how oddly sweet the meat was. You quietly retired to the small room you were forced to bunk in.

The room was freezing and the bunk itself had to be at least a hundred years old. The aluminum stove barely held heat as you watched the fire die down. You reluctantly climb out of bed to feed it a few more logs before shivering underneath the thin cotton blanket.

Genji still hadn’t retired for the night and wondered if he’d decided on staying with the other boys. But in the cold and creaky room, your mind began to drift.

If you weren’t with Blackwatch and succeeded in killing Reyes, you would undoubtedly be sleeping in a lush hotel room right now. The little families you’ve grown to care for would have warm homes and full bellies. Their parents would finally get the cleanup they need to go to interviews, the children go to school…

And here you are, shivering your ass off in some Russian tavern working for the very organization you hated. The man you were hired to kill has kissed you and you were in a semi-relationship with another man who works for your target. How fucked is that?

Where were they? Were they eating? Have they fallen ill without your aid?

You didn’t realize you’d fallen asleep until you heard the door to your room creak open. There was a deep sigh and then a grunt as Genji pulled himself into the top bunk. The sigh must’ve been out of disgust to see you took over the bottom bunk.

The bed’s creaking was so loud it echoed. You vocalized your annoyance with a sleepy groan. You heard the utterance of an apology and you groaned again.

You moved a fraction of an inch and this part of the bed was ice cold. You crack open your eyes to see that the fire had died completely. Of course Genji wouldn’t have the courtesy to put more wood in the stove; he probably couldn’t feel temperature anymore. 

You began to shiver again. Great. Now you need to warm up the blankets again. The shivering caused your bed to screech metal as the springs ground against themselves. There was a disgruntled sigh from above and you snap.

“Look, sorry it’s freezing and sorry you didn’t have the damn courtesy to throw in a log or two!” you shout. To emphasize your frustration, you punch the side of your bunk, causing the frame to groan under your assault.

You roll over so your back was facing the cold stove, the cold floor, the cold door that led to the cold world. You curl up in hopes of retaining heat, but the blanket did little to help.

It was as though you were nearly falling asleep when you heard the top bunk squeal. You decide to ignore it as you hear his feet hit the floor. You curl up tighter into a ball.

To your surprise, you feel the bed give way to his weight. Perhaps Genji was still a child, wanting to apologize by climbing into Mom’s bed. You pretended to be asleep.

It was when the arm snuck around you and pulled you into a warm embrace that you started to feel alarmed. You wanted to get away, but the warmth was welcoming and oddly soft.

“I’m sorry,” was a husky whisper behind you.

That wasn’t Genji.

“Hey, what—”

You twist your body to see who was behind you. Big, brown eyes begged you to stay. You jerked away, but his arms were tightly around you.

“Jesse, let go!” you snarl. “Where’s Genji?”

“Asleep,” he whispers urgently, keeping you in his grasp. “In the other room.”

You attempt a shove to his face. He turns his head to narrowly avoid the close attack.

“Jesse, I don’t want to deal with you right now!” Tears are choking you on your own words. Your lip quivered. You cursed.

“Let me explain,” he tries but you headbutt him. He groans but he keeps a tight grip on you.

“No, you fuckin’ asshole!” you raise your voice.

“Shh!” Jesse tries to cover your mouth. You attempt to bite him, but he jerks his hand back.

“No!”

“Listen,” he tries to talk to you again. “I’m sorry. I meant to tell you—”

“I know, we’re not serious,” you sneer. “You can see whoever you want. I can see whoever I want.”

“No, no,” he whispers. His voice is shaking. “I was serious.”

“Sure you were,” you hiss.

“I am.”

Jesse cups your face and forces his lips on yours. You whisper and pull away, but your head hits the pillow. Jesse ensues, effectively pinning you under his body.

His scent, his kiss, his lips, his touch—everything you missed about him. Everything you wanted to forget about him.

His tongue pushed its way past your lips. Your jaw reflexively opened to let him slip in your mouth. He groans happily as he rocks his hips against you.

Faster, faster. Too much clothes. Too little time. He didn’t even bother with shirts.

Your sweats and panties were off all too soon, his naked torso the only thing you see before he almost crushes you with his weight. He wraps his arms around you and kissing your neck, he pushes in.

Without even giving you time to adjust, he snaps his hips into you. He’s thicker than Matt. Buff. Rounded. Strong. Gentle.

… _loving_...

Tears picked your eyes as he thrusts deeply. It wasn’t painful. In fact, it was incredibly pleasurable. You can feel him chasing his own end quickly.

“I’m sorry,” he gasps in your ear. He’s shaking as he thrusts.

He’s...crying?

“I’m sorry,” he begs. He thrusts faster now. You’re feeling close now, too.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” His breathing was heavy. So, so heavy.

_‘He’s crushing me…’_

“I’m so sorry.”

Too fast. Too hard. Too much weight. He’s too heavy…

“Augh!” he snaps his head back. He decides against arching and scoops you in his arms. Hunched over, holding you tightly, he chases his end.

Your pussy pulsed, unsatisfactorily begging for a release as Jesse sows his seed in you, riding out his orgasm with a couple desperate last thrusts.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers into your hair. His tears get lost in his, his lips blindly kissing your head.

“I’m sorry…”

You whimper. Sleep is tugging at your eyes.

Jesse’s scent. Jesse’s kisses. Jesse…

...why didn’t this feel right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all. I just had surgery done yesterday. I’m already working on the next chapter but the pain pills are making it hard to focus...I’ll be ready in 3-5 days!


	22. Artillery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad memories flood back. You expel your frustrations in a more-or-less morally grey outlet.

The tea was too hot, but you force yourself to sip it anyway. You didn’t want more attention drawn on you rather than being the only American sitting in the local Russian cafe.

Reyes mutters mundane things in your concealed earpiece. You sip and wince, listening in-and-out to his words. The locals around you gives sideways glances, suspicious of your behavior already. You ignore them, trying to seem like a tourist rather than a spy. Your suspiciously taut “undercover” Blackwatch jacket didn’t do its job. Especially since these poor people are on edge already with all the threats and kidnappings.

“No activity,” you mutter into your mug. “Civilians on edge.”

“A couple people ducked behind your building,” Jesse’s husky voice joins. “Teens, I think. I doubt they’re ours.”

“Siren, investigate,” Reyes commands. His voice is like nails to a chalkboard at this point.

You reluctantly get up and leave the appropriate amount of rubles on the table underneath your half-empty mug of hot tea. You slip out and keep your head tucked down, pulling the cap you’d removed in the cafe out of your pocket and tugging it on your head.

The snow wasn’t nearly bad as it was yesterday, but the chilly wind nipped at your cheeks and nose. You sniffle, holding back the temptation to rub your eyes.

You followed them around and saw the two teens hunched over something. You could see smoke curdling from their fingertips and you sigh in disgust; this is such a waste of time.

“Hey!” you bark.

The teens, both boys, snap their head up with wide eyes. They begin muttering to each other in Russian, hurrying to extinguish the smoke.

“You shouldn’t be smoking a cigarette, kid,” you place your hands on your hips. This was the many things you had to do on the streets and it came back to you so naturally.

They keep muttering to each other until one shoves the cigarette at his friend, shouting something about his mother. The kid that was left behind stared at you like a deer in headlights, the half-smoked cigarette lingering in his fingers. You yell to shoo him away and he runs, dropping the cigarette. You step on the cancer stick and it extinguishes. You crush it at the butt so nobody can bum off of it.

“This is a waste of my time,” you mutter.

* * *

You plop down on your bunk with an exhausted sigh. Genji finally returned to his assigned room you look up at him as you’re rubbing your eyes.

“Have a fun night?” he asks casually. 

“That was your fault,” you groan. “Why did you swap?”

“For closure,” Genji shrugs. He climbs up on his bunk with a single leap. You roll your eyes.

“It made everything worse,” you sigh.

“You are as stubborn as my brother,” you hear him retort from his bunk. You look over your shoulder and at his bunk as though you can see him through it.

“What is up with you and your brother?” you snap. “You compare me to him and this is the second time you’ve commented on him around me.”

This made him fall awfully silent. For a moment, you felt guilty for bringing it up. Instead, you stubbornly groan and plop down on your bed. Out of boredom, you began to scroll through your phone. You had three missed messages and you raise a brow.

_‘Good morning, Gorgeous! I just wanted to let you know that I have been thinking of you.’_

Oh. You placed a hand over your chest. Your heart was pounding underneath it.

_‘I realize I was a bit too forward that morning. I’m sorry if I scared you. I’d like to take you out for a proper meal, something more expensive? Don’t bother with a wallet, I got the whole night planned ;)’_

Oh. Oh my. What’s happening?

And the last text message was from Jesse. You hesitated. Your heart is pounding harder now. Against your better judgement, you open it.

_‘I want to explain. Meet me?’_

You sigh and flip the phone back over so you couldn’t see any new notifications. You smile as you think of a response to Matt. You text back.

_‘I’m on a business trip :( But I’ll call when I’m back in town. Dinner sounds great!’_

You press send before checking for grammatical errors. When you read over it, you sighed with relief.

You went back to Jesse’s text. You stared at it for a while. You were about to respond with ‘Where?’ when you remembered the night.

Suddenly, his hot breath of excitement is down her neck again. Her short cute bob being tousled by his thick, tan fingers that used to stroke your back to sleep. His deep chuckle when you kissed his neck tickling her ear.

Her. Him.

It was such a clear image in your head.

And you were pissed.

You waited until dark and got dressed. You made sure your blades were ready, everything loaded, your boots laced, and slipped on a black handkerchief on your face. You should really order a replacement mask for your old one.

But your body remembered how to sneak around. Your body temperature adjusted to the cold easily—almost too easily. Your eyes somehow absorbed more light without your mask and had pretty good night-vision. You decided to shrug it off; may as well make use of this rather than worry about how you’re attaining these new heights in your senses.

_His hands were on her thigh. Creeping up…_

You shake your head. Now is definitely not the time to be dwelling over the past. Your gut told you where to go. You kept to the shadows, using balconies and rooftops to avoid snowprints.

_The deep chuckle, the huff of excitement. The thrill of another girl._

You nearly slip on the rooftop, but you quickly catch yourself on the siding. This isn’t like you to be distracted. You’re panting, but you don’t feel tired. Odd.

You look around to see a small shack. There was a glow from within and heavy foot traffic leading into it. It looked like most of the people who entered poorly covered their tracks with brooms. Amateurs.

Sliding down the last rooftop and against the shack, you peer inside.

Five men huddled around a desk muttering incoherent things in Russian to each other. They spoke quietly enough that Athena could not translate into your earpiece. You avoid groaning and place your hands on your hips, fingers slowly gripping the two blades.

One of the men turned and Athena was able to pick up he “needed to piss” and the other men waved him outside. The single man disengaged himself from the group and gave you a glimpse of the desk.

A computer with Overwatch files. They seemed to be trying to crack it. That would explain the kidnapping. You risked getting seen by squinting at it. Another man stepped to the side and covered up your view. You could’ve sworn you saw Moira’s signature on one of the files they were trying to open.

_“Don’t tease me,” the woman giggled._

Augh! Not now!

You pressed yourself hard against the shack as the man exited the building, close enough to see you. Luckily, the man was so preoccupied on his mission to relieve himself, he didn’t see you.

You stared at the man as you listened to him pee into the snow not far from the shack. You sigh and creep onwards. He’s humming to himself. Perfect.

Listening to his melody, you start humming along. It was an odd melody, almost like a rhythm to an EDM. However, you somehow managed to change it to a lullaby. You see his body sway as you change the pace of the melody. He’s humming with you.

With a single swift, you silently kill the man.

_The blood on your hands are warm. The familiar rush in your veins. What if this was that girl’s blood?_

Next thing you know, your boot is kicking down the door. A yell rips from your throat.

_Stupid bobbed hair!_

The lights go off. There’s shouting. Guns shooting. You feel a bone break in your hand. There’s a scream of pain. You barely hear it.

_Stupid tattoo!_

Russian swears echo in the small shack. More yelling. More hot blood. You’re convinced it’s hers.

_Stupid fucking giggle!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the get-well wishes! I’ve been doing so much better xx I know this chapter was a little short, but we’re about to finally hit another plot wall. This time, reinforced with mortar.


	23. Hypocrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in a haze from the outcome of the mission, Jesse finally has some time to confront you.

There was a huge applaud as you walk off the drop ship. Word must’ve spread that you single-handedly took down the imposters, though you still weren’t sure how you succeeded in doing that. You waved off questions and you have curt nods to those who patted your back.

“The success of this mission proves you’re worthy of being a captain!” you barely hear Reinhard’s guffaw. People cheer with him and you’re only able to offer a weak smile.

You’re so distracted that you don’t notice you’re being tailed to your room. The breathing was loud enough that you should’ve heard it over the sound of your keypad and door whooshing open.

“Congrats, Captain,” the deep voice startles you.

You whip around with a fist ready. A big hand engulfs your hand and abruptly stops the attack. At this stalemate, you were forced to look into deep, dark eyes that bore back into yours with a desperate plea.

“This is informal,” you scoff at Reyes and jerk your arm back. “Shouldn’t you be congratulating me at the altar or something?”

You watch the large commander flinch, his lips twisting to a frown. You couldn’t help but think how roughly he pressed those same lips against yours not too long ago.

“Podium,” he quietly corrects. His lips move slowly. You force yourself to look away. Looking into his eyes didn’t make anything easier.

Defensively, you cross your arms and prop yourself on a hip. His eyes dart to the floor.

“I wanted to discuss what happened,” he says to the floor. “People are calling it insubordination.”

“Are you serious?” you snap.

“Was it?” Reyes retorts just as harshly. He looks up now, his brows furrowed with worry and concern over anger. “You went out in the dead of night. Your com was off. You mass-murdered them and didn’t even bring one in for interrogation. The scene was reported as ‘disturbing’.”

It was your turn to look down at your feet now. Disturbing? The fuck did you do?

“We don’t have to discuss it now,” Reyes’ voice drops to an oddly soft tone. 

He steps closer to you and you don’t pull away. Much to your surprise, warm arms wrap around you and pulls you in for a tight embrace. He murmurs your name, almost just as gentle as the hug. Hot tears dropped down your cheeks. You couldn’t stop them.

“It was a mistake bringing McCree,” he speaks softly into your hair. You can feel his voice reverberate in his chest. You couldn’t suppress the shudder. “I wasn’t aware.”

It was silent between you two after that. He held you close while you silently allowed tears to soak the front of his black t-shirt. You hated being cared for. You hate that you sought comfort from the comman—your target.

You only pull away when your phone started going off. Reyes watches you as you pull away, clearing your throat as you checked who was calling.

Mccree’s name appears on the screen and you hesitate. You look up at the commander who gives you an awkward bow before excusing himself from your room.

“We can discuss this later,” he says, but his voice cracks as he leaves. You couldn’t help but feel your heart tug a little at his awkward interaction.

You answer the phone as soon as Reyes closed the door. You barely utter even a greeting.

“Oh thank god you picked up,” he says so quickly you almost miss what he said. “Don’t hang up! Please, let’s talk.”

“Where?” was your curt answer.

“Outside,” he says hurriedly. “I’ll meet you there.”

You hang up first and throw your phone on the bed. You sigh heavily as you pull off your sticky, sweaty clothes and attempt to look decent. You lazily settle on jeans and a tank top. Athena was in her energy-conservation mode and didn’t activate the A/C until late at night.

There weren’t very many agents lingering around, so it was easy getting to the main foyer quickly. You avoided the hangar and assumed he simply wanted to meet you right outside. Much to your surprise, McCree was already there, waiting while pacing. He was oddly out-of-uniform with a grey button-up and jeans. However, he still donned his cowboy boots.

His brows were arched in worry and his eyes were full of emotion. You looked down at his lips instead to avoid getting sucked into his mind-games again.

“Want to go for a walk?” was his strange greeting. You don’t verbally reply, but you give a slight nod. He smiles crookedly with an awkward huff of a laugh. He offers you an arm, but you ignore it.

He leads the way around the base but keeps his pace slow enough to match yours. You keep your eyes on the ground, watching his boots come in-and-out of your view.

“I wanted to say sorry about what happened in Russia,” he finally starts. His voice is soft, cracking, as though he were holding back these words for days. “It was too fast and it was too forward. I should’ve given you time to heal first.”

“Heal from what?” your voice waiver. You didn’t realize how much you’ve been bottling up until now. “We were never together.”

“You’re right,” he agrees gently. You feel his arm brush up against yours but you don’t cower. He doesn’t apologize for the accidental touch. “But to me, we were.”

“You don’t have to lie,” you huff, kicking a stone out of your path.

McCree takes a turn around the building. You look up at the darkened windows of the building as you keep walking. You could see Reyes’ office from here. It was dimly lit. His room was on the opposite end, but the room was dark. He must be working another late night.

“I know about Matt,” he says tightly. “Gossip spreads.”

“Matt and I aren’t serious,” you roll your eyes. “Besides, how’s your bob-haired girlfriend?”

That hit a nerve. McCree pauses in his step. You stutter a couple steps before finally turning. You look up at him for the first time and you’re surprised to see that he was staring off into the distance. His eyes were dark, almost dangerous.

“I wasn’t supposed to reveal anything about this,” he groans. “But I feel like I have to break my oath just for you to finally understand.”

“I understand that you decided to pursue someone else once our sex life became adrift,” you flutter your hand to make a point. “I’m sorry I haven’t made the time—”

McCree stops you by grabbing your hands. He pulls you close, hand-in-hand, forcing you to stare wide-eyed into the world of honey-brown you once drowned in. His lips were taut, his eye twitching from the stress.

“She was a mission,” he finally says hurriedly. His voice is so quiet, you’re scared you made a mistake.

No, you weren’t the one who made the mistake here. He was the one who went behind your back. If you didn’t go to the club that night, there was a possibility you never would’ve found out about her.

“A mission?” you could barely speak. Your chest was tight, your stomach knotting.

“She was an undercover agent from Talon,” he’s breathy. He’s so close, you can feel his hot breath against your lips. “My job was just to get her guard down and drink enough to release some information about their hideout. How do you think we found out about Russia?”

No. No, no. He was...he slept…

“We didn’t go any further than what you saw that night,” he says as though he read your mind. “I almost blew my cover because I didn’t let her even kiss me or touch me.”

_What have I done?_

“But I—” What will Matt think? Should you even believe him after all this time?

“It’s okay,” he whispers. He leans farther forward, just so that your foreheads were touching. He inhales deeply and you hear a saddened chuckle.

“How do you always smell so damn good?” McCree murmurs. You’re only able to shrug, a wave of emotions crashing in your body and gripping its cold fingers around your neck, threatening to spill.

“I’m sorry.”

The words came out of him just as they spilled from your own lips. You parted just enough to look into each other’s eyes. His eyes were brimming with tears, just as you felt yourself choke on your own. No, this was not the time to cry twice in one day.

You needed a nap.

“I don’t think you’re ready for us yet,” he sighs. You give a curt nod. “I’m not ready for us, either. I think we rushed and what I did made everything worse. I wish I could’ve told you but I was under oath.”

You shake your head. There was too much to process in a very little amount of time. McCree’s truth and Reyes’ sudden soft attitude.

Gentle McCree, Mysterious Matt, and Tense Reyes.

What a fucking mess.

McCree finally pulls away and lets go of your hands. There was a deep sigh from him. You look up, feeling oddly empty without him by your side.

“What are you goin’ to do about Matt?” he says curtly. He’s tense again. You finally conclude that it was derived off jealousy.

“I’m not sure,” you admit. “He’s nice but there’s something about him I don’t fully trust.”

He shrugs and sighs.

“It’s ultimately up to you,” he says a little louder. “I’ll give you some time to think about it.”

“Are you—,” you huff out a laugh. “Are you asking me out, Jesse McCree?”

McCree places his hands on his hips and says your full name through a laugh. Though it sounded almost forced, it sounded wonderful to hear his laugh again.

“I am,” he admits. He starts walking back where you walked from. “Let me walk you back to your room at least.”

You couldn’t help but smile that you had at least gotten a friend back. The hairs on the back of your neck stood as you turned to leave. You glance up at Reyes’ office and saw a shadow quickly duck away from the windowsill.

You simply hoped it wasn’t Reyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than usual, but I couldn’t find a good stopping point. We’re finally hitting the big plot! Thanks for all the support guys! （╹◡╹）♡


	24. No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re pulled into a dangerous situation as the truth finally comes to light. You’re left with a decision to make.

Matt suddenly stopped texting you about a week ago after you confided in him with your talk with McCree.

Though you were on friendly terms again, McCree was respectful and kept a distance. He did not try to flirt (too much) and avoided prolonged times of being alone with you.

It was after a sparring session did you realize that you had two missed calls from Matt that you wondered if something was amiss. He was bugging your or a proper date for days now, though he was a little upset when he found out you were back at your home base and didn’t bother to tell him you were back. That was when you told him about McCree.

“Jealous boyfriend?” Genji jested as you sat in the Blackwatch meeting room.

“I came in here for some privacy,” you snort. Genji ignores your words and plops down across from you.

“I’m going to call Matt alone,” you try again. Genji shrugs. You groan and call your supposed-to-be-just-a-one-night-stand.

He picks up after two rings.

“Consider my proposal?” Matt doesn’t bother to say hi first. You look up to see that Genji’s face fall. You raise a brow and he shakes his head, telling you to hang up.

“Uh, yes,” you stammer, shaking your head back at him, trying to tell him there was no way you were hanging up on the man.

“Before you say no,” Matt speaks quickly. “I got us reservations for a really nice restaurant downtown. We should talk in person. Let’s see where this goes.”

That smooth voice pierced your gut and pulled on your chest. You weren’t quite sure what was happening. Genji gave up on getting you to hang up and quickly excused himself. You raise an arm at him with a confused expression, but he ignores you.

“I’ll text you when I’m free next,” you finally relent.

The aftereffect of his voice still sent shivers down your spine long after you hang up.

* * *

Ignoring Genji’s odd behavior, you found yourself standing in front of the high-end restaurant waiting for Matt. You wondered where he had all the money to do this. For a bartender, the man was doing exceptionally well

Matt comes out of a black SUV in a sleek suit. He was grinning ear-to-ear and greeted you with a gentle kiss to your forehead. You surprisingly didn’t fight back; your body was almost too compliant to his presence.

“I missed seeing your beautiful face,” he says breathily. You feel a blush creep up your neck. “Your dress is absolutely breathtaking.”

You look down to see your black pencil dress with a belt. Your brows furrow.

“I don’t remember putting this outfit on,” you pondered aloud. Everything seemed like a dream.

“You are stunning,” Matt takes your hands and kisses your fingers. “Let’s go inside. Talk. Have a couple glasses of champagne.”

The restaurant was fully packed. Matt pulls out your seat and you thank him with a smile. He was such a gentleman, it almost scared you.

Everything was so hazy…

Matt’s lips were moving. What was he saying?

Glasses of champagne were in front of you. He was saying something about seeing you again, how beautiful you are, mindless chatter.

“Now that we got a nice buzz going,” his voice suddenly came extraordinarily clear in your head. Over the chatter and clinking glasses, his voice stood out like an echo in your mind. “Let’s talk about Reyes.”

“Reyes?” you could barely respond.

“I see he’s still walking around,” he says, his voice suddenly taut and dark. There was a dangerous lilt to his voice, something you were oddly attracted to. He sips his champagne and begins to play with his food. The scraping of silverware against his plate was almost unbearable.

“Yes,” was your automatic response.

“You’re not getting the next half of your money if you don’t finish your job, sweetheart,” he continues slowly. His lips puckered for a bite of his food. You watched oil dribble down his chin. He dabs it away with the cloth napkin.

“Yes, sir,” you say melancholically. You didn’t have control over your responses. Something was horribly wrong.

“No more lies, sweetheart,” he continues through a mouthful of his food. He sips his champagne to help it go down. You’re not eating. Is there even food in front of you? Your head is straight, staring blankly at him, but you’re so focused in on him there was no room to be afraid.

“Yes, sir.”

“Tell me what happened.”

_What’s happening? Don’t tell him. You don’t even know who he is!_

“I was ambushed in the desert,” your voice was oddly monotone. You try to fight back the words but the report ripped out of your throat against your will. “They took me in and I had no choice but to work undercover. There were no other opportunities to attack.”

“You had plenty,” he snaps. He takes a deep breath to calm himself. His eyes bore into yours, staring unblinkingly even as he finishes his champagne.

“There was a conflict of interest.”

He pauses now. He stares at you and slowly lowers his glass. As soon as the bottom settled on the table, he leans forward with a charming smile. You felt numb.

“You fell for someone,” he purrs. “Fell pretty hard, huh?”

You swallow hard and nod. The words didn’t dare come out this time. His expression faltered to disgust but only for a brief moment.

“Report to O’Deorain. You need a booster.” Matt tears his eyes away from you and casually takes another bite of his food. He chews slowly before swallowing. Finally, he moves to refill his glass before raising it to you.

“To us Sirens,” he toasts. He sips it while you sat, staring blankly. It doesn’t occur to you that you still haven’t moved a muscle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter, everyone! This chapter wasn’t supposed to be posted for another couple days, but consider it a holiday gift (*´꒳`*)


	25. Fuel to the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackwatch was already skeptical of you. It turns out they were right.

Home.

A word you haven’t used in decades was now a constant variable in your vocabulary. It felt odd, almost surreal. But was this really home?

Before you parted, Matt explained everything in the car. Your mind raced as you came out of the haze, replaying the conversation over-and-over in your head:

_“What they did to you, they did to me, too,” Matt’s voice was so gentle, it almost made you forget how demanding he was earlier. “The gene hooks onto the X chromosome so for me, it’s weak. Not only did you survive it, but it runs rampant in your stream. It feeds, it grows.”_

_His teeth clench as he speaks, almost spitting the last word on your face. His hand is shaking as he places it on your knee. The limo seems a lot smaller now; more crowded._

_“We’re the sole survivors,” he grins. “Imagine if we have offspring. Their abilities like ours, but so much more powerful!”_

_He shakes your knee. His nails dig into your skin. You wince, but it was like feeling it through a layer of leather. Everything was so...off._

_“I’m sorry I had to use it against you,” he whispers against your neck. He’s kissing the skin slightly, causing goosebumps in his wake. “It was the only way you would willingly report to me. I hope you can forgive me.”_

_His clawed hand travels up your thigh. It hurt._

_“Forgive me,” he mutters into your neck. His lips keep moving, his hand begins to stroke you through your panties. You’re not aroused, but your body reacts anyway. You hate yourself for it._

_“Forgive me,” he sounds like he’s demanding now. Stroking and kissing you, you give in and close your eyes._

_You have no memory of the events after that._

_You wonder if this is what your victims feel before the sweet, cool, release of death._

* * *

Rapid knocks on your door wake you. You jolt up and see sunlight pouring through your tiny window. Shaking your head, you stumble out of bed and pull on some pants before making it to the door.

The knocks didn’t bother to cease and only got louder. You groan as you sleepily raise your hand to open the door. You unintentionally bash the button and the door slams open, startling yourself awake.

You must’ve had a shocked expression because Reyes stood a little straighter at the sight of you, brows furrowing with concern.

“Did I wake you, Captain?” the commander speaks sharply.

“No,” you lie as a yawn pries your mouth open.

Reyes raises a brow at your blatant lie before crossing his arms. He bobs his head to point down the hallway.

“Let’s go,” he demands. “We have to talk in my office.”

“Why couldn’t you call me for a meeting instead?” You motion vaguely to your bed where your phone was charging under the covers.

“I did,” he sounds like he’s groaning. “You never picked up.”

You feel your face flush at the fact that you’re starting your promotion by sleeping in and ignoring the commander’s calls. You sheepishly rub the back of your neck and huff out an awkward giggle.

“Uh,” you intelligently start. “Give me five minutes?”

You close the door on him before he inhales to respond. You quickly pull on a Blackwatch hoodie to cover the fact you were too lazy to put on a bra and attempt to look decent in the mirror before reopening the door. Reyes’ mouth was still ajar when you returned.

He looks you up-and-down and shakes his head, obviously disproving your lazy wardrobe to a meeting with your boss, but he keeps it to himself. After that moment of hesitation, he turns and leads you to his office.

It’s awkwardly silent as he keeps walking, his broad back staring at you. It ripples as he pushes in his pin and even as he shifted to step aside to allow you in first.

You avoid eye contact until you sit at his desk and he’s settled in front of you. He takes a deep breath before pulling up his desktop. It was a certificate of appreciation, your full name printed neatly at the bottom.

“I want to officially congratulate you on becoming captain,” he says all-too-formally. You try to stare at his eyes out of respect, but his gaze was shifted to the screen or to his hands. It felt awkward.

“This is your official certificate, safely filed in your documents,” he continues, staring at the holographic screen. “It’s to commemorate your success in the Russia mission.”

“Well, thanks,” you stammer, shrugging with it. Being praised was not a common occurrence and it felt...good.

“There’s only one issue we need to attend to,” he continues. Now he looks at you and he sits straighter, looming over your stature. “I was told you have been fraternizing with a colleague lately.”

“You’re not serious,” you slouch. Just when he was getting on your good side, he does this. “Who did you hear it from exactly?”

“Word spreads quickly here,” he defends. Caught in a lie, his nose twitches ever so slightly, but your trained eye catches the movement.

“You were watching us,” you sneer, leaning forward on your forearms. Reyes doesn’t back up, but he’s sweating.

“As a captain, you cannot pursue any...interests with anyone below you,” he speaks slower now, choosing his words wisely.

“So you’re eliminating the competition so you can finally give into your primal urges?” you spit. You stand abruptly, knocking back your seat. “You can’t tell me what I can or cannot do, _Reyes_! Don’t be selfish.”

“It’s protocol,” he stands, his palms flat against his desk. “And you need to sit back down, soldier. It’s only going to get worse from here.”

His demeaning tone only fueled your rage. Your ears suddenly rang as though an old gun from the 2000s went off in your ear. Whispers invaded your thoughts and you began to wonder if you were having a migraine.

You yelled, but it felt like you were belching out a melody. This was a new sensation.

_“Do it.”_

...Matt?

_“Next time you’re alone, you will complete your mission.”_

Everything was suddenly hazy again, feeling like you were clawing out of a deep sleep. Your head swam and your heart calmed. You suddenly weren’t angry, you weren’t happy.

_Voices._

_Shouting._

_Is that my name?_

_Hot. Hot liquid. Did Reyes have tea on his desk?_

_Angry. No. Just sad._

_…_

_I’m sad._

“Stop!”

Your name is screamed over the commotion and suddenly, you’re scared.

Your body is lifted, big hands grabbing you by the armpits and pulling you away. Your eyes finally focused on the scene before you;

Reyes was on the floor, wiping blood from his nose and mouth, rubbing his throat. Angela was rubbing his back, muttering things you couldn’t hear. Blood spilled all over his desk and his carpet where he lay.

You look down at your own shaking hands and see that your knuckles were torn up from repetitive impact. The hands under your pits grab you so hard it began to numb your underarms.

“What has gotten into you?” a robotic voice chastised you loudly against your head. You’re suddenly aware of the metallic body pressed against your back, keeping you restrained.

A sudden burst of tears choked you and you began to sob, startling everyone in the room, including yourself. You try to cry out about being confused, about being sorry, but the words came out as gibberish.

Angela stares at you with sharp blue eyes, brows furrowing as she realizes now that she has two patients instead of one.

“Take her to the infirmary,” she tells Genji. “And muffle her, please. We cannot risk another song.”

Angela throws him a balled up piece of cloth that she had as a backup tourniquet. Genji doesn’t so much as mutter an apology as he gags you tightly.

Another song…? Did you really sing earlier? When did you blackout? What happened?

You’re still hiccuping from your cries as he drags you away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter twice. If it doesn’t make sense, please let me know ✌︎('ω'✌︎ )  
> Thank you all so, so much for all the Kudos and comments! I look forward to them every day and they make my workload so worth it. This wouldn’t have lasted this long without you readers! Thank you!! (´༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ`)


	26. Back to Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody can trust you now. And you don’t trust them.

The jail cell wasn’t the same cell you were in when you were first captured, but it was identical in every way. However, this time, they didn’t give you a blanket to hide under.

You shivered in the cold, huddled in the corner as the concrete wall slightly warmed up from sitting there so long. Curled up in the fetal position, you kept your knees up, arms hitting your legs, and forehead tucked under your arms.

You coughed, but it sounded airy like a wheeze. They forced drops of a very bitter medicine with an eyedropper down your throat. It relaxes your vocal cords which prevented any talking or singing. It almost felt like you had a bad cold, but the medicine also numbed your esophagus and part of your trachea.

According to your level of hunger, it was only a day and a half since you were thrown in here. You kicked yourself for skipping breakfast when you went with Reyes to his meeting.

It seemed like forever until the door opened again. You look up, expecting an execution, but it was McCree. You’re still shivering, staring at him through slitted eyes to shield it from the sudden change of lighting. He stood there, frozen for a minute.

“Oh, darlin’,” you hear him sigh. “What have they done to you?”

You see him settle down and crouch in front of you, stroking strands of hair from your face. You don’t even flinch, shivering uncontrollably to prevent hypothermia. You wondered if this is how you would die.

“They’re keeping you cool, aren’t they?” he whispers mainly to himself. Even in this state, his words somehow helped you recall how they chilled dangerous prisoners so they don’t have the strength to fight when they were interrogated or even force-fed.

You try to say sorry but all that would come out was a breathy _“huhhh”._

“Don’t speak, darlin’,” he says. “I know what they did.”

There’s a strange pause. The only sound that was audible was your shuddering breath and your teeth chattering. You clench your jaw to stop this annoyance.

“I know what you did, too,” he mutters. “I don’t believe they got the full story. Somethin’s goin’ on with you, but we ain’t findin’ out shit if you can’t talk.”

He sounded more angry than anything, but not angry at you. A rush of relief floods your system that at least one person was on your side.

The one person who was always on your side.

And you betrayed him.

Tears spilled from your face again. You’ve never cried so much in your life. It made you even more sad.

“Darlin’ don’t cry,” he shushes, stroking your cold cheek. It felt like your tears would freeze against your skin. “We’ll figure something out.”

“McCree, times up,” a male voice boomed at the door. You don’t recognize it.

“Sorry,” he whispers to you. “I’ll do what I can, but I’m alone on this. Everyone is scared of you.”

He plants a soft kiss on your forehead before departing. You watch his shadow leave as the door closed. You wanted to beg him to stay, beg them to keep the door cracked open. But the heavy bolts clonked in anyway and you felt alone again.

* * *

You were force-fed through a tube so you couldn’t starve yourself every two days. It didn’t fill you up, but it kept you alive and it was chock full of nutrients. You often slept in your corner, waited for your dosage of medicine to silence you, and slept some more.

It wasn’t long before your body began to adapt to your cold environment. It still sapped your strength and energy but it was enough to keep you roaming around. You even found yourself pacing the room, which kept you entertained for a short while.

During all of the waiting, you finally learn what happened during your sudden blackout. Apparently, you stood and began to sing a song louder than anyone has ever heard it. Only a select few were able to get ear protection strong enough to counteract your powerful voice. As Reyes has fallen to his knees, you had bashed his face into his desk and relentlessly assaulted him until Genji and Angela came into the scene. He was suspiciously near Angela to wear one of her prototype earplugs that luckily worked. You wished you could tease him about that now.

Matt.

It’s all his fault. Whatever a male siren can do, he influenced you so easily. You were so angry for the longest time in that cell, stewing on the rage about his controlling demeanor.

Once you were done being processed, you were slowly put off your throat relaxer. The nurse who registered it did, however, warn you that if you started acting up again, you were going back on the medicine.

It was a relief to be able to make sounds again. It felt odd speaking for the first time, answering simple questions to formally start your interrogation.

“What’s your name?”

“Occupation?”

“Position at Blackwatch?”

“Relationships?”

Your answers were always vague and painful to wheeze enough air to form words, but they selfishly picked and prodded for answers through it all.

One evening, were told you had the right to an attorney, and that Blackwatch had actually already assigned you one. They were just waiting on the paperwork and he would come meet you. However, once your “attorney” did come see you, you wished your vocal cords were healed up enough to scream.

A smartly-dressed man came into your cell in a three-piece suit. His hair was well-groomed and swept back and cleanly shaven. His piercing crystal blue eyes sent colder chills down your spine as your mind finally processed who he was.

This is the man who gave you the money with Reyes’ name on the paper. This is the man who seduced you. This is the man who got you here in the first place.

“Ma-ahhht,” you hoarsely gasp. The man grins.

“Matthias,” he corrects as he approaches you. His polished shoes clicks against the concrete floor. “Matthias Windslow. I am your attorney and I am here to ask you a couple questions.”

You shake your head weakly.

No. No, no.

His lips moved. Soft. It was sending you back into the haze. You felt tired and warm like you just finished a glass of scotch. It felt so heavy to stay awake. It felt so exhausting to focus.

With what little strength you could muster, your head lolled back and you squeeze your stomach to press hard against your diaphragm, forcing out a sound. Anything to protect you.

But the world still went black after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man. This hurts. We’re coming to a close and I love the support and you guys so much I don’t want it to end. Perhaps I’ll make another one ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Friendly reminder that if you want more or wanna request some stuff, I’m open to suggestions on my Tumblr @hypnoscissorsghostnerd!


	27. Siren’s Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your potential is awakened. You’re prompted to make a decision.

_It all came back in a foggy dream, yet everything seemed so real._

_There were other kids strapped down on gurneys, just like you. They were hooked up on dozens of wires, just like you. They screamed in pain, just like you._

_But unlike you, most of them were dying._

_The genetic testing was too much for their little bodies. Some of them had swollen throats as you watched your comrades slowly die off by your side. Some had their throats burned open, vocal cords exposed as the body ate away at the tissue around it._

_One other boy made it. He was carted off as soon as he figured out how to manipulate the doctors and the guards._

_You assumed they killed him; he would’ve been too dangerous. It looked like you were wrong._

* * *

Moira was in your cell, pulling a needle out of your arm as you came out of your haze. She wipes down the area and places a cotton ball to stop the bleeding.

“You will feel a little dizzy,” she whispers to you. Her voice, for once, added warmth to your body like a blanket rather than creating frost in your veins.

She helps you to your feet with a grin. She seemed so proud of you. There’s the sound of your door unlocking and Matt walks in with his suit. A passed out guard is at his feet.

He lowers his suitcase and places it gingerly on the ground. He opens it to reveal a familiar-looking bodysuit armor and lifts a skull-shaped mask with elongated fangs to cover the rest of the face. Underneath it all were your dual blades.

Without another word, he hands you the clothes as Moira helps you get suited up. Everything felt so natural, so comfortable. You didn’t want to wake up.

The last thing you place is your mask. It sighs as it seals itself against your face. Your eyesight is suddenly heightened and you see the option to see through a thermal lens as well. It was oddly comforting.

“Come,” he commands you. “We’re leaving.”

Your body obeys unwillingly. You follow him out with Moira behind you. Whether it was to make sure you wouldn’t fall over or to incapacitate you should you run, you weren’t sure. Everything was just like a dream.

“Booster?” Matt asks.

“Administered,” Moira responds smoothly. The click of your shoes bother you. “It will awaken when commanded.”

Matt nods as he takes turns. You almost miss the bodies on the floor. You nearly trip on one, but Moira grabs the back of your jacket to keep you up. The further you go into the base, the more chaotic the scene.

People were on the floor with shattered ceiling tiles and bullet holes scattering the walls. Lights flickered eerily as wires haphazardly dangled down. You can hear the buzz of hot wires as you walk underneath them and avoided the pools of blood under your boots.

“When Reyes was incapacitated,” Matt suddenly says, his voice echoing in the now-silent halls. “Doctor O’Deorain here was able to revive him with some of her own methods.”

“Therefore,” Moira continues for him. “Your previous objective for his death has been terminated.”

“Then what was the point of it all?” you manage to shudder. Perhaps you’re finally pulling through this haze.

“I had their trust,” she purrs behind you. “I couldn’t break that. They would’ve taken away everything I’ve built. We all know Gabriel has more potential with us.”

The new information was somehow underwhelming. You follow them into the commissary which was turned into a battleground.

Tables were turned over as a barricade. Food splattered the floor as people dropped their trays to leap into combat. Half a dozen bodies lay in their own blood, some of which you recognize. One of which tore your heart open when you saw him.

Leaning lifeless protectively on top of another member was a young boy you once knew as Dakota. You choke back tears as Moira urged you to keep walking with a poke in your back. Her long nail could puncture your skin but she graciously chose not to.

“They’re not your friends anymore,” she tells you. “They never were.”

Red lights flickered at her words and for a second you thought it was her doing. However, the sounds of heavy boots and guns cocking quickly helped you realize that they were reinforcements. Amongst the platoon, there were a couple of familiar faces but no McCree or Genji.

“Drop ship ready for takeoff,” was an eerily familiar voice in your mask.

“We’ll be right there, Gabriel,” Moira responds. “We have the Sirens.”

Gabriel? Since when did Reyes’ voice become so dull?

Matt turns to you with a sinister smile. The smile that once charmed you now terrified you.

“Siren,” he hums. It’s an odd melody that made you tilt your head at him with your full attention. “Sing me your song.”

Something clicked inside of you that you have never felt before. A buzz of adrenaline shot through your entire body. You can _feel_ your pupils dilate as Moira’s drug amplified your senses and your ability. Your hands reflexively take your blades and get them ready for combat. You slowly exhale, the next deep inhale was like a breath of fresh air—too much oxygen, too little carbon dioxide. Despite your mental protests, this was exhilarating.

Your lips parted as a melody drifted from your throat. Some soldiers fell instantly, the other few did their best to shake themselves out of it. One dropped to his knees and clutches the sides of his head, screaming in agony until he finally shoots himself in the head.

Your blades and Matt’s single pistol finishes the rest of them off. Moira inspects you for injuries prior to moving onto the next section of the building for your escape. The hangar was not far now.

The three of your running left an echo of your past as you ran through familiar hallways, familiar meeting rooms. That feeling of nostalgia left you both motivated to keep running and nauseated. Perhaps this was normal. Perhaps some part of you was still human.

The drop ship Reyes picked was jet black with dim outer lights. It was often used for stealth missions such as recon and rescues. It was the perfect getaway jet. Matt slows his run and you follow suit. You see him grin.

“There she is!” Matt laughs, his arms outstretched on each side. He walks triumphantly towards the ship.

Suddenly, a spray of blood splatter your mask as Matt’s head ricochets like a sick bobble head. He falls on his side and you see a hole in his forehead. Seeing him dead snapped you out of your haze.

You blink and shake your head as you attempt to see who the assassin was. There’s a strange blue glow from the bullet hole. Your heart immediately sinks, recognizing whose bullet that belonged to. When you look up, you realize with dread that you were right; That this was a mistake.

McCree stood at the exit of the hangar, walking slowly towards you with a worried frown. He has his gun at the ready, pointing at you as he cautiously approaches. Moira pushes you to get to the running ship as the back door opens, urging you on. Your legs buckle.

The push knocks you to your knees. Moira groans in frustration as McCree now stands before you. He kneels down before you, putting Peacekeeper back into his holster as he eyes Moira carefully. She raises her hands innocently.

“I have no quarrel with you,” she excuses him.

McCree glances at Matt’s dead body before reaching up to your mask. His deft fingers take some time to find the button to release the mask from your face. It was hooked behind your ear. It hisses as it releases its grasp on your face. You blink at the bright lights; a huge contrast from peering through the lenses of the mask.

The familiar, gentle hand cupped your face. You felt so numb after everything that you couldn’t even bring yourself to cry tears of relief. Instead, it choked you, caught in your throat as if you swallowed a sharp pebble.

“Let her go,” McCree was whispering to you, but his words were directed to Moira.

“She will do as she pleases,” she says confidently. She seems oddly indifferent to the situation and simply side-stepped you to board the drop ship.

With Moira out of earshot, McCree sighs as he observes you. He bites his bottom lip and strokes your cheek.

“What have I done,” you whisper. He shakes his head.

“I saw it all happen over the security,” his lips falter a fake smile.

“My song…”

“Angela has a couple prototypes to counteract your ability,” he pulls a strand of hair from your sweaty neck. It made you shiver. “At least we know it works.”

You shake your head, trying to clear your mind.

“We have another base,” he says in a hushed tone. His lips are taut, his voice expressing urgency. “Angela can help you get out of this mess. We can rebuild the base. We can get you well again.”

You keep shaking your head as you hear heavy footsteps on the ramp. You and McCree turn your heads to see a cloaked Gabriel Reyes with his guns in his hands, watching the two of you expectantly.

His hair was swept over instead of matted down underneath a beanie. His facial hair was scruffy and his eyes showed that he hadn’t slept well in days. Despite it all, you felt your heart flutter at this new demanding-looking commander.

“Siren,” he barks. “We have to go now.”

You look back at McCree who stares with pleading eyes. He helps you stand before pulling you into an embrace. Your fingers loosen from your blades, unaware of how hard you were gripping them. Your muscles in your hands cramp. It was the only pain that felt real.

“Stay with me,” McCree begs into your hair. He rubs your back and holds you close. “We can protect you until you get better.”

“Siren!” Reyes was impatient now. “We have a job to do.”

You pulled away from McCree. His eyes were tearful, pleading you to stay. The waterworks were coming now. You sniffle, attempting to pull them back into your body somehow.

Too much has happened. Would there even be a chance for you if you went back? Would it be better to join Reyes and Moira?

You’ve never felt so torn in your life.


	28. Benevolence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve made your choice. Everything is finally right.

Watching the decline of your fearless leader was a lot less terrifying than you’d initially anticipated.

It has only been a month since your escape from the Overwatch base near Route 66. Where it all started. Where it all ended. Seeing the base smoking and left littered with bodies left a horrible ache in your chest, as though you were saying goodbye to a dear friend. Perhaps this was what it was like to lose a hometown.

Despite the short time since your escape, you, Reyes, and Moira had teamed up in vengeance. You’ve killed so many, living off primarily off Moira’s “boosters”. Even Reyes was different—darker, more dangerous. For some unknown reason, it drew you two together.

Saying goodbye to Jesse was hard. It was one of the hardest things you had to deal with in your life. However, you knew deep down that staying would’ve been harder. Reyes and Moira needed you. There was so much corruption in this world, you had to eradicate the filth.

Steal from the rich, give to the poor.

And _my god_ you were able to provide so much more for them than any other time in your life. You felt so powerful, so strong, so worthy to be just be alive again.

You were able to give homes for families who needed it, food in empty bellies, an education for the children and young adults who wanted more than to scrounge for food.

You felt so fucking alive.

* * *

It was the old routine of dropping your recently-cleaned blades into the safe of the hotel room. You counted your money before shoving that in the safe, too. It was satisfying to feel the heavy weight of it plop heavily into the metallic casing.

This time, you were alone on this mission. You were going to go back to the Talon base where Moira had another booster ready for you. This time, she said, would help amplify your singing range so that the higher notes would have less train on you and possibly cause internal bleeding if the victim was close to you. It was an ability you were looking forward to enhancing. Reyes held back with her. He had an odd smoky ability that he couldn’t control and it was a liability during missions.

That being said, the knock on your door was alarming.

You grab your blades and sneak your way to the door, moving as quickly as you could. If you had been found, this could be the end of it for you.

Luckily for you, a deep, gruff voice spoke through the door.

“Open up,” Reyes demands.

You sigh and retract your blades before you unlock the door and cracking it open. You let out another, more exasperated sigh, as you finally open the door fully to let him in. He rushes in, wearing his usual black combat pants and jacket.

“I almost stabbed you through the door,” you try to chastise quietly, but he’s already unzipping his combat coat and dropping it heavily on the floor. You eye it, not liking the sudden unexplained intrusion.

“Are you going to tell me what you’re doing here?” you groan, making it back to the safe to put back your weapons.

Leaned over to seal the safe, but hands touch your hips and you stand straight back up. You try to turn, but Reyes had you pressed against his hard body. You feel your face flush; your last lover was back at Overwatch and you abandoned him. Reyes lowers his head and begins to lay firm, warm kisses on your neck. You couldn’t help it but shudder.

“Reyes, what—”

“I told you to call me Gabriel,” he interrupts you before you could finish your question. He hooks a finger at the collar of your combat jacket and begins to make his way down your shoulder. The fabric made him stop at your jugular, though your body began to scream for more of his kisses.

He finally allows you to turn around before he cups your face. Without another word or explanation of his sudden moves on you, his lips were on yours. They moved smoothly, much more synchronized than Jesse’s sloppy kisses.

He was sloppy, but gentle. Reye—Gabriel is warm but perfect against you.

His hands travel down your body to get more fabric off. He was aggressive getting everything unbuckled and unzipped, making your body shudder and move at his tugging. However, as he peeled the layers of fabric from your body, he did so gently as though he were unwrapping a delicate gift made of thin glass.

Gentle, rough. Gentle, rough.

Kisses, then nibbles. Soft caresses, then playful bites.

Within this hot fog, you were the one to pull off your last article of clothing to expose your breasts. Gabriel’s eyes drift down to your chest, his mouth ajar in awe. You tug on the outline of his shirt to beg him to take it off. He’s just as impatient; the shirt comes off quickly as he pulls it over his head. The motion made his entire upper body bulge and ripple. You always wondered how guys did that.

The man was mouth-wateringly delicious. Sleek olive skin leading down with some body hair. A happy trail perfectly circled his belly button before taking a trail straight down hidden behind his waistband. There’s a heavy bulge pulsing behind the fabric and you just want to _see_.

He leans over to kiss you again and you find yourself reciprocating it. His tongue didn’t beg for entry; it just took what it wanted. His mouth moved so perfectly with yours, you feel yourself melting in his arms.

Gabriel leads you backwards on to the bed, dragging you down as he gently places you down on your back, only pausing for a moment breathe and whisper your name.

You were able to stop him by covering his mouth with your hand, forcing his eyes open and to look down at you with both confusion and lust in his eyes.

“Why?’ Was all you could muster between heavy breaths.

He pulls his head away from your hand and kisses it, his eyes never leaving yours as he seems to think up a proper response—something that wouldn’t scare you away.

“I’ve been wanting you for so long,” he could barely speak above a whisper. Despite this, his voice was still deliciously smooth and sweet. You wanted to hear more.

“Seeing you with McCree was torture,” he admits. He kisses your hand again before continuing. “Seeing you with anyone else was torture. I wanted to be with you, I wanted to feel you. But you kept turning me away.”

“I—” You swallow, unable to produce the words you needed. You wanted to tell him before, it just felt wrong. Before, it was strange. Now it was just perfect, like a puzzle piece.

“It doesn’t matter,” he leans down, his lips a fraction of an inch away from yours. You can feel his hot breath tickle your cheeks. “You’re with me now.”

His lips worked their magic as his hands travel up your body. He leans on one arm to remove your panties. You lift up your hips to let him pull it off. You give no protest as he kisses his way down your body, pausing at each breast to cover them with kisses before giving your nipples a single lick, leaving them erect in the open air. He keeps kissing his way down until he reaches your pussy.

Gabriel looks up at you with questionable eyes. When you give no protest, he dips his head back down. He gently props your legs on his broad shoulders as you feel yourself become fully exposed to him. He groan happily as he gives you an experimental lick.

Your head tilts back in a loud moan as his tongue travels up-and-down your entire slit. Enticed by your pleased moans, his tongue travel up to your clit and rubs hard against it. You rock your hips, encouraging him to give you more.

He slides a finger in as his tongue continues its circular torture around and on your clit. He pumps his finger in-and-out slowly, coating his finger in your juices. The sounds that you made only aroused him so, so much more.

He felt you getting close as your hips jutted up, unintentionally digging your heels into his shoulders. He suddenly pulls his finger out and pulled his face away from your body. You look up at him with begging eyes, watching him wipe his mouth with the back of his hand as he smirks down at your nude body. You felt really exposed.

You sit up, confused at his sudden stop. He keeps his sly smirk and pushes you back down on your back. You let out a gasp as he works on his own pants. You watch intently as you watch his member pulse needily underneath his boxers. He removes himself from the bed just long enough to pull down the last bit of fabric covering his decency.

He springs out magnificently. You feel heat flood your face and your body as his cock impressed you. Though you didn’t really fantasize about him, you could see that it wouldn’t have compared anyway. He was thicker and larger than McCree. It almost made you worry if you would fit.

Gabriel seemed to sense your uncertainty as he climbs back on top of your body. You whimper as he reaches down play with your entrance again. He slides a finger in and you whisper small pleas. He pulls it out and you look down just in time to see that he was just trying to lubricate himself. You feel yourself getting hotter and wetter just at the sounds his cock made, precum leaking and begging to be released.

With a gentle whisper of your name, Gabriel settles comfortably between your legs and presses the head of his cock against your entrance. There was some resistance, but the tightness was overwhelming for him. You see him clenching his jaws and flexing his arms to restrain himself from pushing into you.

Nerves on fire, you became impatient. You push your hips up and he slips in, creating a squelch as you finally become one. Gabriel’s head tilts back with a roaring moan. You loved how he reacted—so much so that you decided to take more from him.

You hook your hips around his and push him down as you thrust up. It was a lot more work than you’d like, but the reaction you were getting from this handsome man made every thrust worth it.

You thrusted up, he compensated by thrusting down and angled. He hit your g-spot just right. It was almost too much when he turned his head to bite your neck, licking the wound before biting it again. Your hand run through his hair as you keep up with this sadistic pace.

Your head began to buzz from all of the excitement. You were so wet that it helped him thrust harder into you. His hips slap hard against yours, creating a vibration so hard against your clit that it was sending you over the edge too quickly. Feeling your edge, he grabs your leg, sits up, and props your leg over his shoulder. He was able to thrust deeper inside of you, causing a strange spasm deep inside of you. Everything was happening so fast—you wanted to enjoy this moment.

Before you could tell him to slow down, to let you last longer, you curl forward as all of the muscles in your body spasmed around his cock. The sudden orgasm brought on a tightness that made Gabriel light-headed. He only lasted one more stroke afterwards until he filled you with all of his pent-up cum, gasping and moaning at the release he’s always craved from you.

Gabriel was the first to move after the intense orgasm. He slid out of you, flaccid, unintentionally smearing fluid across your thighs. You make a disgusted look as Gabriel reaches for his shirt and begins to clean you up. When he got to your tender entrance, you take the cloth away from him to finish the job, wincing at how sensitive your nerves felt.

In the afterglow, Gabriel remained in the nude as he brings you back down in the bed. He couldn’t stop kissing you; your lips, your neck, your hair. Gentle yet perfect. It’s always been perfect.

The only thing out of place was the flicker of red in his iris as he propped himself up on an elbow, looking down at your own nude form. He gives a sly smile, a smile that could melt your heart a thousand times over.

“We’re unstoppable,” he purrs. The way his voice rumbled in his chest so close to you sent warmth back down between your legs.

“In sex?” You try to guess. His lips tug for a wider grin, flashing his pearly whites.

“That,” he agrees. “And no politician can stop us. No militia. No army. Not even Overwatch.”

Your heart fluttered at the thought of all that power. With someone as powerful as Gabriel by your side and Moira providing the two of you backup, you have been successful at every mission.

Your final mission, at the end of the day, was complete. With or without Matt. With or without Jesse.

Just Gabriel.

_Take from the rich, give to the poor._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst. I’ve decided on a sequel! Thank you so again for all the love and support; I look forward to writing more for you all! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


End file.
